El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Ellos eran niños perdidos, niños olvidados en habitaciones vacías de juguetes rotos. Abandonados. Habían estado solos, todos ellos, y de una forma u otra, comprendían la soledad. Comprendían que no querían volver a caer en ella. Gaara&Hinata.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Lo cual resulta obvio. **

1/14** - **Número de capítulo en relación al total (Prólogo y Epílogo, incluídos)

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Al fin, después de un tiempito de estar desaparecida, regresé con el **GaaHina** que había dicho que haría. Este, como pueden ver, es un poquito más largo que el anterior pero no demasiado. No se cómo habrá resultado, dejo tal juicio de valor librado a su opinión, pero espero al menos que alguien lo disfrute. Para los que nunca leyeron una historia mía, no lo saben, o simplemente se olvidaron, les cuento que **yo actualizo todas las noches. Un capítulo por día, sin falta. **Al menos, es una promesa que hago e intento cumplir al pie de la letra. Como verán, este es un prólogo corto a modo de introducción pero los capítulos son en realidad bastante más largos (e incluso más largos de lo que habitualmente escribo). Mañana, aproximadamente a esta hora, estaré subiendo el primero, y así sucesivamente. En fin, no me extiendo más porque no quiero aburrirlos antes de que siquiera empiecen a leer. Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia. Gracias a todos los lectores. Y, si no es un abuso a su bondad, me gustaría saber lo que piensan al respecto. Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

**

* * *

**

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

Prólogo

"Niños"

* * *

Ellos eran niños perdidos, niños olvidados en habitaciones vacías de juguetes rotos. Niños descuidados por el mundo, por aquellos que se suponía debían cuidarlos. Habían estados solos, de una forma u otra, crecido solos. Arrojados sin piedad ni contención a un mundo frío y solitario para el que no estaban listos. Nacidos y crecidos en diferentes entornos, ya fuera en el agradable clima de los bosques o en el árido y abrasante desierto, pero bajo el mismo sol y bajo el mismo cielo y en el mismo viciado mundo que los había acogido en sus fríos brazos de crueles métodos. Era cierto que, en perspectiva, sus historias no eran en nada parecidas. Las personas que los habían olvidado y abandonado y traicionado no eran las mismas, las razones tampoco lo eran, así como no lo eran las consecuencias. Cualquier común observador, diría que ninguno de ellos tenía nada en común, sin embargo, había un común denominador. En todos ellos había una marca, una imprenta que impregnaba cada centímetro de sus pieles, cada rincón de sus pequeños cuerpos y de su ser, pero que era invisible a la vista, con una excepción. Sus _ojos_, los ojos de aquellos niños olvidados, de aquellos niños marcados, eran diferentes. Podían estar sonriendo o llorando, o podían estar enfadados o asustados, pero sin importar cual emoción manifestaran sus inocentes y redondeados rostros, sus ojos –de distintas formas y colores- lucían vacantes e irónicamente llenos de algo más, algo que ardía y helaba ambivalentemente y que dejaba a quien los contemplaba con una sensación de vacío eterno que no podía ser fácilmente sacudida: La palabra era, _soledad_. Todos ellos comprendían la soledad y habían aprendido que el peor dolor que existía en el mundo, era no ser necesitado por nadie. No ser recordado ni tomado en cuenta por nadie. Sus infancias, vacías como habían sido, habían transcurrido en silencio, entre gritos silenciados en el interior de sus mentes quebradas. En lugares recónditos de sus cabezas donde podían fingir ser amados. Aún si nunca habían conocido el amor, jugaban a hacerlo. Ellos eran niños, niños perdidos -de rostros sucios y rodillas raspadas- buscando algo que ni siquiera conocían ni sabían donde encontrar. Algo que por mucho tiempo no habían logrado hallar.

Estaban por doquier, ellos sabían que no eran los únicos en el mundo, pero nadie parecía notarlos. A ambos lados de las calles, la gente pasaba pero nadie se percataba. Todos miraban, si, todos los miraban porque ninguno de ellos era invisible, pero ninguno veía. Ninguno los veía realmente. Eran como sombras, sombras que se movían y arrastraban y sobrevivían como podían aun sin ser notadas. Pero, como todo, para sobrevivir, habían necesitado aferrarse a algo, algo que los mantuviera en pie, que los mantuviera en una pieza y respirando. Que les permitiera no enloquecer y perderse en el intento. Algunos lo habían logrado más que otros, pero esa era otra historia. Cada uno de ellos tenía la suya. Su historia, esa que los hacía quienes habían sido, quienes eran y en quienes se convertirían.

Porque estaban rotos, todos ellos estaban quebrados como los mismos juguetes viejos y ajados y olvidados con los que jugaban y que yacían abandonados en el suelo de un cuarto oscuro, y frío, y distante. Todos estaban dañados, de una forma u otra, y habían creído que de la soledad no habría retorno. Que, quizás, estaban rotos más allá del punto del reparo. Pero aún así, de todas formas, se habían permitido soñar. Habían querido creer, porque no había nada ya que pudieran perder. Nada a lo que tuvieran que renunciar. Nada que pudiera lastimarlos. Después de todo, ¿qué había para perder en alguien a quien ya no le quedaba nada?

_Nada_, esa era la respuesta.


	2. El niño monstruo

**Disclamer: La misma obviedad de siempre. Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

2/14

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. La verdad, debo admitir, que no esperaba tan cálida acogida para esta historia. Sepan que me hicieron muy feliz, y espero no decepcionarlos. Y, ojalá, encuentren la historia lo suficientemente entretenida como para seguirla hasta el final. Por lo demás, quiero agradecerles a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia. Gracias, de verdad, a todos los lectores. Y, aún más, gracias a quienes desperdiciaron de su tiempo para hacerme llegar su opinión, y ojalá no dejen de hacerlo. Todo es bienvenido, incluso las críticas y las correcciones (aún más las críticas y las correcciones) Espero disfruten el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

I

"El niño monstruo"

* * *

Desde un principio, las circunstancias en que había advenido al mundo habían sido un misterio. Su origen había sido un enigma. Lo único que había sabido, de todo aquello, era que desde el inicio su vida había estado indudablemente sujeta a la muerte, ligada a ella. Desde el instante en que había nacido, alguien más había muerto. La llama de su vida apagaba las demás, eso era un hecho. Uno que Gaara no había comprendido bien –no a tan corta edad-, pero que sí había notado. Allí donde él pasara, la gente moría. Por esa razón, la gente había dejado de frecuentarlo. Desde lejos, lo miraban con terror y desprecio, inclusive su propio padre, sus hermanos, todos ellos habían optado por no acercársele (aún cuando su padre en un principio había optado por mimarlo y permitirle hacer lo que quisiera). Por lo que, entristecido, se había recluido en el único cuarto de la casa que le pertenecía. No era un cuarto, porque no había cuna ni cama para él –ya que no dormía ni podía hacerlo-, pero allí nadie lo molestaba. Nadie lo miraba con repulsión y ojos fríos. Nadie lo miraba. Y eso estaba bien, pues sabía que cosas malas sucedían cuando las personas lo miraban. Morían, todos aquellos que lo miraban morían, aunque Gaara rara vez recordaba el episodio tras lo sucedido. Por eso, estaba bien allí, recluido. Porque él no quería hacer daño, realmente no quería, pero la _voz_, esa voz en su cabeza, aparecía cada vez que cerraba los ojos –si bien por un efímero instante-, y le decía que lo soltara. Que lo liberara, que si lo hacía todo desaparecería. Pero él no quería, aquello, esa _cosa _en su cabeza le daba miedo. Le hablaba con voz rasposa y tenía ojos siniestros, ojos oscuros cargados de algo que Gaara aún era demasiado joven para entender, pero que lo aterraba de todas formas. Esa voz, esa entidad en su cabeza, le decía que hiciera todo por lo que era temido.

Por eso, se había encerrado en aquel oscuro cuarto pequeño cuya única fuente de iluminación era una ventana redonda –por la que observaba en las noches la luna para no enloquecer a causa del insomnio-, en el rincón más recóndito y oscuro, con sus brazos abrazando sus pequeñas piernas contra su pecho. Estaba solo, pero quería creer que no lo estaba realmente. A su lado, en su mano derecha, siempre permanecía aferrado un viejo y rasgado osito de felpa (el único que quedaba de todos los que una vez había tenido). Era feo, y no era nada especial –pues había visto en otros niños juguetes infinitamente mejores-, pero para él lo era. En cierta forma, aquel objeto dañado y feo era la metáfora perfecta de él. Debería reflejar inocencia, pero no lo hacía, solo se descosía en las costuras –como él- y lucía un semblante triste. Distante. Solitario.

Por mucho tiempo, aquel oso sucio no había tenido nombre.

Hasta aquel día, aquella noche, en que la puerta de su cuarto se había abierto sin él realmente desearlo. Lo recordaba perfectamente, porque había sido una noche difícil. Antes del _incidente_, había estado cabeceando en su rincón –con el osito aferrado contra él-, intentando no dormirse. Repitiendo en su cabeza que no debía ceder, que no debía cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar a la oscuridad porque el monstruo en su interior terminaría devorándolo a él y a todo lo que él significaba. Terminaría carcomiéndole su humanidad, y convirtiéndolo en el monstruo que aquella voz en su interior era. Había oído, en muchos lugares, que monstruos eran criaturas extrañas y feas que habitaban bajo las camas o en los armarios y que salían por las noches a asustar niños. Pero él no hacía nada de eso, no vivía bajo una cama –pues ni siquiera tenía una- ni en roperos y no quería asustar a ningún niño. Pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, todos ellos parecían huir de él. Aún así, se había visto en el espejo y no había visto nada extraño en él y tampoco parecía feo. Seguro, las aureolas negras alrededor de sus ojos (causadas por el constante insomnio), no eran nada bonitas y tampoco eran exactamente habituales, pero tampoco eran nada del otro mundo. Eran simplemente ojeras, y todos los humanos podían tenerlas, en menor o mayor medida. Aún así, era aborrecido, mirado como una abominación. Un monstruo, eso lo llamaban, pero él no había elegido serlo. Aquella noche particular, la cuestión había sido aún más difícil. Al parecer, los días de luna llena se le dificultaba el controlar aquella cosa en su interior. Y, desde que había anochecido, no había dejado de susurrarle cosas en su cabeza. _Déjame salir... Y te cederé mi poder... Déjame matar. _

Con los ojos cerrados, había apoyado su pequeña frente sobre sus rodillas —No quiero. Vete.

_Se que también lo deseas... matarlos a todos... matarlos... a aquellos que te miran de esa forma... _Gaara, dificultosamente, había negado con la cabeza aferrada entre sus manos. Sus pequeños dedos enterrados en su alborotada cabellera carmesí. El osito, abandonado en el suelo, había sido olvidado por completo. _¡Crack!_... la puerta crujió.

Apretando sus ojos aún más, gritó —¡Vete! —y la arena se arremolinó violentamente y salió disparada a toda velocidad, cargada de instinto asesino, hacia el reciente ingresado en la habitación. Este, rápidamente, se defendió cruzando ambos antebrazos frente a su rostro. Una vez que la arena cayó al suelo, y comenzó a retraerse de regreso a su manipulador, se oyó una voz —Gaara-sama.

Parpadeando, alzó sus ojos aguamarina a quien había roto el silencio y lo contempló con desconcierto. Era un hombre, uno que se asemejaba dolorosa y terriblemente a su madre fallecida, pero que no lo era. Aún así, el parecido era casi perturbador. Ocultando su rostro, musitó —Y-Yashamaru...

La expresión del mencionado se suavizó y, con sumo cuidado y caución, dio un paso hacia el pequeño niño de tres años. Gaara no se movió —Gaara-sama, por favor. Venga conmigo.

Aterrado, cerró los ojos. No quería, no quería que siguiera mirándolo. Si lo hacía, moriría, Yashamaru moriría, y él no quería dañarlo. Realmente no quería. Por mucho tiempo, era el único que se había acercado a su cuarto y no lo miraba de manera fría, y por eso, Gaara quería preservarlo.

—Yashamaru... te haré daño...

El hombre miró sus antebrazos, cuya piel permanecía rasgada violentamente y de esta emanaban largos hilillos de sangre. Luego, dando otro paso, negó con la cabeza —Gaara-sama, su padre me pidió que lo cuidara.

Sorprendido, una vez más, alzó la mirada y lo contempló con desconcierto. Su padre no lo amaba, lo aborrecía –como todos- y lo miraba de esa forma cruel, ¿por qué querría cuidarlo, preservarlo? —Yashamaru... entonces... ¿tú estás aquí porque mi padre te lo pidió?

El hombre parpadeó, para luego sonreír gentilmente —No. Eres el hijo de mi hermana. Por eso, eres una persona importante y cercana para mi...

—¿Cercana?

Yashamaru asintió —Si, Gaara-sama.

El niño, tentativamente, se puso de pie, tomó el osito de uno de sus brazos de sucia felpa, y lo arrastró consigo hasta quedar cerca del adulto que acababa de ingresar a su habitación. Esa vez, fue la primera vez, que no se sintió como el monstruo que era.

Aún así, a pesar de que dos años y medio, casi tres, habían transcurrido –y él había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por mejorar-, todos seguían observándolo de esa forma. No importaba qué hiciera, o dejara de hacer, cada vez que se acercaba a un niño este lo miraba aterrado y salía huyendo. Lo mismo sucedía con los adultos, ninguno se le acercaba. Ninguno le hablaba. Ninguno parecía desear su presencia. De hecho, parecía todo lo contrario. Lo hacían sentirse diferente, no en un buen sentido, y Gaara había empezado a creer que quizá lo era. Quizás no era como los demás. Pero los aldeanos no toleraban lo diferente, y por ello parecían desear hacerlo desaparecer, erradicarlo, eliminarlo. Parecían desear borrar su existencia. Por esa razón, a sus seis años, Gaara aún seguía solo. Solo una persona no parecía temerle, ni querer huirle, ni desear eliminarlo, y ese era Yashamaru. Y por él, Gaara se había esforzado –y aún lo hacía- para ser aceptado. Pero nada funcionaba, nada parecía lograrlo. Por eso, por esa exacta razón, se encontraba en aquel momento meciéndose en soledad en un viejo columpio oxidado sobre la arena. Su osito: Yashamaru, se encontraba con él, siempre estaba con él. Como el Yashamaru de verdad.

_Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Atrás. Arriba. Abajo. Adelante. Atrás... _A lo lejos, un grupo de niños y niñas jugaban con una pelota. Desde la distancia, él los observaba, oyendo atentamente el sonido del crujir de la unión metálica que mantenía el columpio en su lugar. _Ñiiick, Ñiiick, Ñiiick... Ñiiick... _Sin apartar la mirada, continuó contemplándolos jugar, pateando la pelota de cuero y corriendo tras ella luego. Gaara no entendía porque hacían aquello realmente, pero por alguna razón quería hacerlo también. Esos niños, todos ellos, parecían alegres. No estaban solos, ninguno de ellos lo estaba, y él tampoco quería estarlo. Por eso, cuando el balón fue a parar a una roca alta, Gaara se acercó lentamente y con la ayuda de su arena la descendió hasta depositarla suavemente en sus pequeñas manitos. Contemplando el objeto esférico, se volvió al resto de los niños y caminó un par de pasos. En ese instante, el caos se desató frente a sus ojos.

Todos retrocedieron un paso, alejándose de él. Todos ellos, todos y cada uno, lo miraban con repugnancia y asco —Tú eres...

¿Qué? ¿_Qué_ era? ¿Por qué todos seguían mirándolo de esa forma? ¿Por qué todos lo odiaban y le temían y lo rechazaban como si su existencia perturbara la de ellos? _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué cada vez que aquello sucedía su interior se retorcía como si fuese a lacerarse, como si algo de él fuera a desprenderse?

Bajando la mirada un instante, para volver a alzarla luego, extendió sus cortos brazos a todos ellos —Toma...

Los ojos de todos se abrieron desmesuradamente —Es Gaara...

—Gaara de la arena.

—¡Corran!

_¡Corran!. ¡Corran!. ¡Corran!_. En su mente, todo parecía resonar tres veces más, tres veces más fuerte, tres veces más violento, tres veces más turbulento. Y con la sensación de opresión en su interior sucedía lo mismo. Cada vez que lo miraban de esa forma, cada vez que se marchaban de su camino, esta regresaba. Cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez más insistente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se iban? ¿Por qué lo dejaban? ¿Por qué nadie quería estar cerca suyo? —¡Esperen!. ¡No me dejen solo! —_solo, solo, solo_.

Viéndolos aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, clavando sus sucias uñas contra la arena, los arrastró hacia sí con su arena. Acercándolos a él, más y más. ¿En qué momento esta se había liberado para sujetarlos? No tenía idea. Simplemente lo había hecho. Quizá, en algún lugar de su cabeza, él mismo lo había comandado. No sabía —¡Ayúdame! —_Yo... no quiero estar solo nunca más. Yo..._—. ¡No!

La arena se alzó a su alrededor, desde debajo de sus pies, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la persona que aún yacía atrapada por el tobillo en el suelo. Él había hecho eso, no lo había pensado ni lo había planeado, pero no había podido detenerlo tampoco. Había sido un impulso, obra de la voz rasposa en su cabeza, lo que lo había llevado a hacerlo. Y no podía detenerlo, en algún punto desconocía si quería hacerlo también. No, quería lastimarla, quería hacerla llorar por haberlo tratado de esa forma. Quería que se quedara con él, que no volviera a salir corriendo. Que nunca más pudiera salir corriendo. Y si debía quebrarle las piernas para ello, entonces lo haría. _Hazlo. Hazlo. Hazlo. _

El impacto de la arena contra algo más detuvo todo pensamiento nocivo. _Yashamaru... _—Gaara-sama, por favor, cálmate.

Y lo hizo, en un instante cualquier deseo de dañar desapareció. Cualquier impulso que lo hubiera llevado a destruir, se desvaneció completamente en el aire, con la voz de Yashamaru. Él era la única persona, la única persona, que no lo miraba con esos ojos. Ni siquiera en aquel momento, cuando se había interpuesto entre el objetivo de él y su arena. Ni siquiera cuando lo había dañado accidentalmente, lo había hecho —Yashamaru... —entristecido, bajó la mirada. El osito y el balón yacían olvidados en el suelo. _¿Por qué...?_

—Es imposible... —musitó, observando el movimiento de los granos de arena amortiguar y detener la punta del cuchillo a medida que intentaba acercarlo a su mano. Hacía ya una hora que estaba en ello, intentando e intentando enterrar el filo en su carne, pero no tenía sentido— La arena se interpone.

—Gaara-sama.

Sobresaltado, miró hacia la puerta, alejando inmediatamente el cuchillo —Yashamaru...

—El Kazekage me pidió que me encargase de cuidarte. Debo estar atento a tu salud y protegerte. Por favor, no hagas cosas así delante de mí —sonriendo ligeramente, rascó su nuca—. Pero bueno, aún así, la arena te protegerá.

Todo lo que sus ojos podían registrar era las vendas alrededor de las muñecas de su tío. Él había hecho eso, él lo había dañado, aún sin quererlo —Yashamaru, lo siento.

Aún así, la sonrisa serena y los ojos gentiles jamás abandonaron su rostro —Ah, ¿esto? —alzando la mano, tocó su igualmente frente vendada—. Sólo son unos rasguños.

Se preguntó entonces si aquello dolería, y qué se sentiría tal cosa, pues él nunca había conocido el dolor. Nadie se había atrevido a dañarlo, y la arena lo había protegido en todo momento, aún cuando él no lo había deseado —¿Las heridas duelen?

—Solo un poco. Curarán rápido.

—Oye, Yashamaru...

—Dime.

Bajando la mirada, observó su pequeña mano con los dedos curvados hacia arriba —¿Cómo es el dolor? Nunca me han herido, y me preguntaba cómo se siente...

Perdiendo la sonrisa finalmente, Yashamaru observó a un lado —¿Cómo explicarlo...? Es doloroso e inaguantable... Como cuando a alguien le disparan o lo cortan, y se pone muy malo y no puede pensar con claridad —_pensar con claridad_, eso era lo que sucedía con él a veces. Luego no podía recordarlo, había lagunas en su cabeza, lagunas que no podía llenar por más que lo intentara. Como aquella tarde, cuando había deseado dañar a todos aquellos que habían huido de él—. No se explicarlo, pero es así en pocas palabras, no es un buen estado en el que encontrarse.

Con la sensación de opresión en su pecho, observó nuevamente los vendajes de la muñeca de su tío. Por culpa de él, por culpa suya, Yashamaru estaba en ese estado. Quizá, nunca debería haber abandonado su cuarto en primer lugar. En su rincón oscuro, sobre tablas de madera humedecidas, no podía dañar a nadie. Si nunca hubiera salido, Yashamaru no estaría herido. Era su culpa, todo su culpa, por haber salido de su jaula —Yashamaru.

—¿Si?

—Entonces, ¿me odias, Yashamaru? —había decidido que, si ese era el caso, regresaría a su pequeño cuarto. Regresaría a donde, sin importar lo que la voz dijera, no podría dañar a nadie más. Nunca más.

Su semblante se suavizó — Todos hacemos daño, y nos lo hacen, en nuestras vidas. Pero es difícil odiar a otro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió. Ahora lo veía, lo comprendía. Si, quizá ahora lo veía perfectamente —¡Gracias, Yashamaru! Creo que ya entiendo lo que es hacer daño.

—¿Si?

—Quizá yo también estoy herido, como el resto. Siempre duele aquí... —susurró, alzando su mano y aferrando la parte de su pecho donde sentía aquella opresión—. No sangro, pero siempre mi pecho duele aquí.

Acercándose unos pasos, para sorpresa de él, Yashamaru de acuclilló delante suyo y le quitó con delicadeza el cuchillo de la mano. Luego, sin siquiera parpadear, trazó cuidadosamente un corte de manera horizontal en una de las yemas de sus dedos. Una delgada línea roja llenó el lugar del pequeño tajo —Las heridas físicas sangran, y pueden parecer dolorosas... pero, con el tiempo, el dolor va desapareciendo. Y si usas medicinas, curan incluso antes. Pero las heridas malas de verdad son las del corazón. Esas cuesta que curen.

—¿Heridas del corazón? —no entendía, ¿cuál era la diferencia? ¿Acaso no eran las heridas todas iguales?

—Una herida del corazón es distinta de una herida física. A diferencia de una herida física, no hay ungüento que la cure, y a veces nunca sanan. Pero hay algo que puede curar una herida del corazón. Es una medicina difícil, y solo puedes recibirla de otra persona.

Esperanzado, se apresuró a preguntar. Quería repararse, si estaba roto, quería arreglar lo que estaba mal en él. Lo que hacía que se sintiera en la forma en que lo hacía.

—Lo que puede curar una herida del corazón es... Amor.

—¿Amor?

—Si.

—¿Y de donde puedo sacarlo? ¿Qué debería hacer para librarme de este dolor?

Siempre con una gentil sonrisa, Yashamaru había contestado —Gaara-sama, ya lo has recibido. Amor es la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien cercano e importante a ti... Se expresa cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona. Como mi hermana. Sé que mi hermana siempre te quiso, Gaara-sama. El Shukaku de la Arena es un alma viviente que normalmente se usa para el combate. La arena automáticamente te protege por amor. Sé que la voluntad de tu madre esta dentro de la arena. Mi hermana probablemente quería protegerte, incluso tras su muerte.

—Yashamaru.

—¿Si?

—Gracias por lo de antes... Por pararme.

—De nada. Después de todo eres una persona cercana e importante para mi, Gaara-sama.

_Una persona cercana e importante para mi_. Si, ahora creía que lo entendía. Tímidamente, había dado dos pasos adelante y, con sumo cuidado, había tomado la mano de él y había cubierto la pequeña herida con sus diminutos labios, intentando hacer desaparecer el dolor de su tío. Succionando la sangre lentamente hasta que no quedara nada. _Sabe... sabe como metálico. _

_Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo. _Eso era, eso seguían llamándolo. Desde su nacimiento, ese era el designio que había recibido. _Vete a tu casa... monstruo... _Lo había intentado. Había hecho todo lo posible por ser aceptado. Eso era todo lo que quería, todo lo que siempre había querido, pero sin importar cuanto se esforzara nada sucedía. Nada cambiaba. Nunca. Y ahora que el velo había caído, todo parecía más claro. Había estado en lo cierto, cuando había estado en aquel pequeño e inmundo cuarto solo. _Solo... _Siempre había estado solo. Desde el inicio, nadie lo había amado. Ni su madre, ni su padre, ni sus hermanos, ni Yashamaru. _Mentira. Mentira. Mentira_. Todo había sido una asquerosa mentira, una hipocresía. Y él se había aferrado a ello pensando que lo salvaría, que alguien –en algún lugar del mundo- lo aceptaría. Se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas. Había depositado en la mentira, en la persona que era y había sido Yashamaru, todos sus sueños y miedos y deseos. Había depositado en él su voluntad y su sanidad mental. Lo había arriesgado todo, pensando que –tal vez y solo tal vez- alguien lo amaba. Alguien era capaz de verlo como otra cosa. Pero la realidad era una, no había otra cosa. No había nadie más que él. El _MONSTRUO_, el niño monstruo que había nacido con un único propósito. Odiar al mundo, amarse a sí mismo. Matarlos a todos. Su madre lo había pensado así, lo había querido así. No había deseado un hijo, sino un monstruo que destruyera todo lo que ella había llegado a odiar. Su padre también había querido un monstruo, pues hijos tenía dos y no necesitaba ninguno más. No, no lo necesitaba, no a él. Necesitaba el monstruo, el arma, aquello que solo existiría con un propósito utilitarista. Necesitaba la aberración natural que podría controlar a su antojo. Y ahora ni siquiera lo necesitaba más, ni siquiera lo deseaba, nadie lo hacía, pues habían intentado matarlo. Yashamaru, había intentado matarlo, porque él también lo odiaba.

Esa noche, había desgarrado su garganta en gritos de agonía. Esa noche, había llorado por última vez, porque los monstruos no derraman lágrimas, solo los humanos lo hacen. Y él no era humano, era un monstruo. Por eso, mataría al humano que quedaba en su interior, lo eliminaría por completo y lo grabaría en su carne para que todos pudieran verlo. _Ámate a ti mismo. Y lucha solo por ti mismo. _  
Esa noche, cuando había regresado a su habitación; finalmente entumecido a todo lo demás y con solo odio en su interior, había liberado la arena lentamente... muy lentamente... por el suelo del cuarto y con un simple movimiento de esta, uno rápido y seco, había arrancado sin parpadear la cabeza de aquel mugroso y andrajoso osito, arrojando el cuerpo a un lado. Y lo había contemplado en silencio, con el relleno esparcido por doquier y aquello ojos muertos, por el resto de la noche, hasta el salir del sol.

_Eso es Gaara... Yo. Por fin lo entiendo. Estoy solo. No confiaré en nadie ni amaré a nadie. Estoy solo. Si, estoy solo. _

* * *

Ya no era un niño, aún a la temprana edad de 18 años no lo era. Era joven, de eso no cabía duda alguna. El Kazekage más joven de la historia, pero eso no lo hacía un niño. Y no lo era. Sus prioridades, sus obligaciones, no eran las de una criatura inmadura que aún deambulaba perdida por el mundo, sino las de alguien que había decidido cargar el mundo a sus hombros. Su mundo, y el de las personas cercanas a él. Aún era el niño, y aún era el monstruo, porque uno no deja de ser lo que fue. Los errores y dolores del pasado no desaparecen, por más que se lo desee fervientemente y se los intente hacer desaparecer. Y Dios sabía que él lo había intentado, que lo había hecho con todas sus fuerzas. Ese día, ese funesto día en que su mente se había quebrado finalmente, había decidido esconder los pedazos inútiles de su fracturada cabeza. Su memoria, sus emociones, todo ello lo había enterrado. Lo había empujado al rincón más lejano y oscuro de su cabeza. El monstruo había devorado al niño dolido, perdido y herido, y solo había quedado el monstruo. Pero en el interior este aún existía. Y hoy en día aún coexistía con él, en lo profundo de él, junto con el monstruo que también había sido devorado por aquello en lo que se había convertido. ¿En qué se había convertido? No lo sabía. Solo sabía una cosa, el _porque. Naruto Uzumaki. _Y contemplando ahora, desde aquel risco en el linde del bosque, la aldea de la Hoja extenderse delante de sus ojos, no pudo evitar considerar que aquel lugar –quizá- había sido más un hogar para él que la misma aldea de la Arena. Allí, en Konoha, había encontrado más humanidad –cuando ni siquiera sabía, o más bien recordaba, qué era eso- que en su propio lugar de nacimiento. Había encontrado irónicamente, al niño monstruo –como él- más humano que jamás había concebido. Lo había encontrado a _él_. A aquel que había extendido una mano hacia su oscuridad, sin temor de perder la mano o la vida, y lo había sacado a golpes de ella –literalmente- y no se arrepentía por ello. Aquella había sido la derrota más provechosa que jamás había tenido. La única derrota provechosa que había tenido, de hecho, hasta aquel entonces.

—Gaara, ¿qué sucede? —de reojo, observó a un hombre un año mayor que él, de rostro pintado y vestimentas oscuras, acercarse a él. Detrás, próximo a este, lo seguía una mujer de 21 años, con su habitual cabello rubio sujetado en cuatro colas tras su cabeza. Sus hermanos.

Negando con la cabeza, volvió la vista a la aldea. Aquel lugar era tan distinto al lugar del que él provenía, del que ellos provenían y, sin embargo, era tan igual en muchos aspectos que era increíble. El que hubiera dos personas tan idénticas y tan distintas, era increíble. Seguro, era un hecho que Gaara había moldeado sus métodos y sus ideales a los de Naruto. De alguna forma, había deseado ser como él –y aún lo hacía, pues sabía que le quedaba demasiado por recorrer-, porque en el pasado ambos habían sido iguales. Naruto, Gaara; ellos, más que nadie lo comprendían. El dolor, la soledad. Pero, en definitiva, no eran más que niños dañados tratando de encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Su valor, su utilidad, para aquellos que eran cercanos e importantes en sus vidas. Para encontrar un significado, una razón para su existencia.

—Nada. Continuemos.


	3. La niña que no quería el mundo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

3/14

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todas las noches, acá está el capítulo prometido, que ojalá sea de su agrado. En verdad, me hizo muy feliz saber que el anterior les gustó. Y espero que este también les guste. Como siempre, quería decirles a todos, ¡gracias!, porque el simple hecho de que se tomen la molestia de leer mi historia me alegra el día. Además, quiero agradecerles particularmente a quienes me dejaron reviews. ¡Gracias! Y, si ven algún error, si creen que deben corregirme, si quieren aconsejarme, o simplemente darme su opinión del capítulo, o de la historia en general, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Sea para ayudarme a mejorar, o animarme. De una forma u otra, se los agradezco. Como dije, espero que este capítulo también les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

II

"La niña que no quería el mundo"

* * *

Desde que había nacido, desde que había advenido al mundo, había sido una decepción. Para muchos, para todos en el clan lo había sido. Su padre nunca lo había dicho, así como tampoco lo habían hecho los ancianos del consejo, o su madre, pero lo era. Una completa y total decepción. Por años, Hiashi –líder del clan más prestigioso y poderoso de Konoha- había esperado un heredero, un primogénito que llevara el apellido y sucediera la familia con el mismo prestigio y honor. Dadas sus habilidades, y que era miembro de la rama principal, se esperaba un gran heredero, de asombrosas cualidades y gratificante poder que viniera a compensar las faltas y carencias del clan. Un varón, un hijo, uno que llevara con orgullo el peso que su familia le otorgaría a futuro. Pero, en vez de eso, y tras muchos años de espera, había nacido ella. No era varón, ni mucho menos, no era fuerte ni hábil, sino frágil y delicada, con redondeadas mejillas rosadas, rasgos puramente femeninos y pestañas largas. Hinata era una niña, todo lo que ellos no deseaban, la perfecta imagen de la decepción. De la desilusión y del desengaño. Y la situación había empeorado cuando el destinado y prometido heredero del clan, aquel que todos esperaban, anhelaban e idealizaban, había nacido de un miembro de la rama secundaria. De un miembro del Bunke, y nada menos que de el hermano menor de su propio padre, Hizashi Hyuuga. Por su puesto, eso había hecho replantear a los ancianos si habían sellado al hermano correcto, lo cual había aumentado el desprecio de su padre hacia ella, y la humillación que por su culpa sentía. Si Hinata no hubiera nacido, si no lo hubiera hecho, tales cosas no pasarían. Pero habían pasado, y con eso tendrían que vivir todos ellos. Ella sería la vergüenza del clan Hyuuga.

Aún así, más allá de la decepción, a la temprana edad de tres años, su padre había comenzado a entrenarla. Era el mismo día en que había conocido por primera vez a su pequeño primo mayor. En un principio, le había tenido vergüenza y temerosa se había ocultado tras su padre. Sin embargo, al sonreír, él también le había devuelto la sonrisa, y eso la había hecho feliz. Su primo le agradaba y, al parecer, era mutuo. Quizá entonces tendría a alguien con quien jugar, porque nadie lo hacía con ella. Pero había estado equivocada. Mucho más de lo que jamás había pensado que lo estaría.

Jadeando, y asustada, había retrocedido torpemente con sus pequeños bracitos extendidos y sus palmas hacia delante tal y como le habían enseñado. Su padre, con ambas manos escondidas en sus largas mangas, se acercaba a ella e intentaba golpearla con la tela de sus ropas, una y otra vez, pero lo hacía con demasiada fuerza. Hinata sabía que no quería dañarla, o eso quería creer, pero aún así se sentía temerosa. Él tenía la mirada, esa mirada fría y estricta capaz de congelarlo todo a su paso. Esa que decía indirectamente que ella no era lo que él había esperado, deseado, ni lo que él creía que merecía. Y que la mirara de esa forma la aterraba aún más que el hecho de que estuviera atacándola como parte del entrenamiento —Tu juego de piernas no es bueno.

Enderezando sus pequeñas rodillas como pudo, e intentando recobrar el poco aire que tenía, exclamó, con voz demasiado suave y pequeña —Sí.

E inmediatamente recobró su postura y corrió hacia él a toda velocidad. No le costó demasiado esfuerzo a su padre evadirla unas cuantas veces hasta decidir que finalmente, por ese día, habían terminado pues no parecía encontrar sentido alguno a continuar entrenando. Esa noche, en la cena, Hinata había oído a su padre comentar a su madre que Neji ya había logrado golpear a su padre, Hizashi, como ella no había logrado en ningún entrenamiento hasta entonces. Lo cual acrecentó su tristeza. Luego había sucedido _aquello_, y Neji no le había vuelto a hablar, o a mirarla siquiera.

Nadie miraba en su dirección. Y con el paso del tiempo, se había vuelto más y más invisible. Y, ya fuera con recelo y/o admiración, todas las miradas blancas de los Hyuuga se habían posado en Neji. Más aún tras la muerte de Hizashi, pues el joven hijo del fallecido hermano del líder parecía mejorar a velocidades alarmantes. Razón por la cual los ancianos del consejo habían comenzado a preocuparse. Eso había sucedido cuando Hinata había cumplido cinco, pero nadie le había dicho feliz cumpleaños aquella noche. En vez de eso, durante la cena, su padre había anunciado que tendrían un nuevo hijo. Y un posible heredero. Ante lo cual Hinata había entristecido, pues había pensado que la estaban reemplazando. Que ya no la querían. Y, quizá, no había estado tan lejos de la verdad. Aunque, solo quizá.

Como familia esencialmente tradicionalistas que eran, efectivamente, eligieron que el nacimiento del nuevo Hyuuga fuera en el complejo. Algunos de los mejores ninjas médicos de Konoha asistieron el parto. Sin embargo, ella no podía estar cerca. Fuera de la habitación, aguardó sentada en un rincón con las piernitas plegadas contra su cuerpo y los brazos rodeándole las rodillas rasguñadas por días de entrenamiento. Nadie la miraba o le prestaba atención alguna a ella. Todos se movían de un lado al otro. Por alguna razón, Hinata había oído a los adultos decir que aquello estaba tomando demasiado, pero no entendía porque. Aún así, aguardó encogida en su rinconcito; pues ya le habían dicho en varias ocasiones que evitara ser una molestia para los demás. Que evitara meterse en medio. Por eso, se había encogido contra las paredes, como queriendo desparecer en ellas. Últimamente, Hinata había empezado a sentir que deseaba desaparecer. Después de todo, nadie la veía. Nadie parecía notarla. Para todos ellos era invisible. Para el mundo, Hinata era invisible.

Alzando la cabeza con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, observó la puerta al oír el llanto de un bebé. Limpiándose el rostro con la manga del kimono, se puso de pie y tímidamente se acercó a su padre, al cual se aferró de igual forma que solía hacerlo. Tomándole con su pequeña manito la tela del kimono de él. Hiashi aguardó serio y solemne la aparición de un médico que pudiera anunciarles la noticia y proveerles detalles de lo sucedido. En cuestión de segundos, la puerta se deslizó a un lado, haciendo un gesto al hombre y a su hija de que entraran al cuarto. Sin embargo, cuando lo hicieron, Hinata notó que su mamá no estaba allí. De hecho, no parecía estar por ningún lado en la habitación. Y, cerca de allí, habían unas telas blancas con grandes manchas, de tamaños alarmantes, de color carmesí. Alzando la mirada, contempló la expresión de su padre mientras una médica le explicaba lo sucedido a la par que negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no pudimos salvarla. Perdió demasiada sangre —el hombre luchó por mantener su semblante formal, o eso creyó ver Hinata –quizá aquella hubiera sido la vez en que mayor emoción lo vio manifestar-, para luego voltearse a la pequeña cuna que había en un rincón. Caminando hasta ella, se inclinó para ver el interior con ambas manos detrás de la espalda. La ninja médica lo observó y susurró, para no despertar al bebé—. Es una niña.

Una vez más, Hinata observó la expresión de decepción al ver a aquella criatura recién nacida. Con tristeza, bajó la cabeza, preguntándose qué era aquello que hacía que su padre se decepcionara tanto.

—Hanabi se llamará —dijo, circunspecto. Y sin decir más abandonó el cuarto. Su padre se había marchado y su mamá había desaparecido y no regresaría, o eso había entendido ella en aquel entonces.

Tímidamente, Hinata se acercó al borde de la cuna e intentó ojear el interior. Sin embargo, era demasiado pequeña para llegar al borde siquiera. Avergonzada, dio un par de pequeños saltitos. Pero eso tampoco era suficiente. Alicaída, permaneció contemplando la cuna en silencio, hasta que la misma médica que había estado hablando hasta recién con su padre, se acercó y se inclinó a su lado —¿Quieres verla?  
Sonrojada, Hinata asintió, y sin más ni más la mujer la alzó y la ayudó a asomarse. Los ojos blancos de la niña de cinco años se abrieron desmesuradamente. Era pequeña, muy pequeña, y tenía su piel enrojecida ligeramente. Aún no había abierto los ojos, pero Hinata suponía que tendría los mismos que todos ellos. Blancos, sumamente blancos —H-Hanabi-imouto-chan... —susurró, y sin saberlo una pequeña y débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, a la par de que la mujer volvía a colocarla cuidadosamente en el suelo. Ahora no estaría sola. Nunca más estaría sola.

Corriendo con una pequeña flor en la mano, Hinata se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana —¡H-Hanabi-imouto-chan...! —solo para encontrar la habitación vacía. Con tristeza, observó la pequeña flor blanca en el interior de sus manos y se volvió a buscarla en lo que restaba de la casa. Ese día, Hanabi cumpliría tres años, y ella había buscado aquello solo para ella. Pero si no podía encontrarla, ¿qué sentido tenía haber buscado por aquella flor por horas? Un ruido de pasos no muy grandes sobre el piso de madera la alertó de que alguien más recorría aquel corredor. Al voltearse, se encontró con su primo mayor. Los ojos fríos de él se clavaron en ella y Hinata pudo sentir el odio de Neji escurrirse y arremolinarse en su interior. Temblando, bajó la cabeza. Pequeñas lágrimas frías cayendo al suelo. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? ¿Por qué Neji la odiaba tanto? ¿Qué había hecho ella para ser tan despreciada por todos? ¿Acaso había algo mal con ella? No lo sabía pero, si mal no recordaba, esa había sido la primera vez que había adquirido el tonto hábito de tartamudear compulsivamente.

—N-Ne-Neji-n-nii-san... —susurró, apretando sus pequeños ojos fuertemente, derramando aún más lágrimas en el proceso—. ¿S-Sabes... d-don-donde esta... H-Hanabi-imouto-chan?

Él solo continuo mirándola con desdén—Hmp. Mi lealtad no pertenece al Souke —y sin decir más, el niño de nueve años se marchó del lugar, dejándola sola y helada en su lugar. Sollozando una y otra vez hasta que sus deditos se aflojaron y la flor cayó al suelo. Por largos minutos, permaneció olvidada, hasta que la niña finalmente se sobrepuso y tomándola nuevamente entre sus dedos, con la delicadeza que tanto la caracterizaba, retomó su camino en busca de su hermana. Solo para llegar hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento, el último de la casa. En la entrada, había un miembro del clan asestado en la puerta, impidiendo el paso.

Hinata, tímidamente, comenzó a girar la flor en sus manos —E-Esto... ummm... ¿están Otou-san y H-Hanabi-imouto-chan...?

El hombre asintió secamente —En efecto, pero tengo órdenes de no dejar a nadie pasar.

—¡P-Pero...! —exclamó, negando con la cabeza para luego volver su vista a la flor entre sus dedos nerviosos—. P-Pero... h-hoy e-es el cumpleaños de H-Hanabi-imouto-chan y y-yo...

—Lo siento Hinata-sama, no puedo permitirle pasar.

Alicaída, asintió —S-Si... —y, sin decir más, se alejó arrastrando sus pequeños pies y con la flor colgando en una de sus manitos. En algún punto de su camino de regreso a la habitación, la flor se perdió, pero no importaba. No realmente. Desde ese día, había visto a Hanabi cada vez menos y menos... solo en pocas ocasiones, y en todas ellas su padre se había asegurado de recordarle que Hanabi era más hábil que ella cuando tenía aquella edad. Que era mejor. Y poco a poco se había vuelto a olvidar de ella, todos se habían olvidado de ella. Una vez más, estaba sola. _Sola. Sola. Sola... _No importaba cuanto se esforzara, cuanto intentara ser notada, nadie lo hacía. Nada cambiaba. Nadie la veía. ¿Qué sentido tenía intentar si solo seguiría sin lograr nada? Lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Llorar y llorar hasta que sus lágrimas y ojos se secaran para siempre, si tal cosa era posible.

—Levántate, Hanabi —oyó desde afuera del cuarto de entrenamiento. Adentro, se encontraban –como siempre- su padre y su pequeña hermana –de ahora cinco años- entrenando. Hinata, por su parte, ya asistía a la academia pero eso era algo que en su casa todos ignoraban, lo sabían, pero lo ignoraban, porque nadie había preguntado. Nadie preguntaba, como le iba en el día a día. Nadie sabía. A nadie le importaba. Entristecida, pegó la espalda contra la pared y oyó a Kurenai ingresar a la misma habitación.

—Yo cuidaré de Hinata a partir de ahora... —cerrando los ojos, Hinata suspiró. Para todos, para todos ellos era una carga. Una molestia, un impedimento. Uno que querían ignorar—. Pero, ¿seguro que quieres eso? ¿No pertenece acaso Hinata al clan Hyuuga? Las misiones de los Genins siempre los ponen en peligro de muerte.

Una lágrima escapó de las orbes blancas de ella con las siguientes palabras impasibles de su padre —¡Haz lo que quieras! Una perdedora como esa que es inferior a Hanabi que tiene solo cinco años... ¡no es lo que necesita el clan Hyuuga! —¿acaso su padre estaba pensando en renegarla como parte de la familia? ¿Acaso no le importaba si ella salía herida? ¿Si moría? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho de malo para que su padre no la quisiera? Ella se había esforzado, seguro, los resultados no habían sido siempre buenos, pero lo había hecho. Se había esforzado al máximo. ¿Por qué?

_Perdedora. Perdedora. Perdedora. _Finalmente lo sabía, lo había oído. Finalmente su padre lo había dicho. La razón de porque no era importante para el clan, ni para nadie. Hinata no era útil, no era lo suficientemente buena, nunca lo había sido... Nunca lo sería... Para ellos, para todos ellos, Hinata era invisible. Para el mundo entero lo era.

_Y-Yo... soy invisible... _

**

* * *

**

Hinata ya no era una niña, aún cuando tenía tan solo 18 años, no lo era. Era joven, por supuesto, pero en el mundo en que vivían eso no significaba demasiado. No cuando en cualquier instante, cualquier misión, cualquier día, podía perder su vida. No cuando 18 podía ser el último número de años que cumpliría. Aún así, ella no se daba por vencida. En el pasado, lo había hecho, incontables veces. Se había rendido, le había fallado a los demás –en misiones incluso- cuando más la necesitaban, y había optado por derramar más lágrimas. Pero, al contrario de lo que había creído, estas nunca habían cesado. Hinata había creído que, si lloraba todo su dolor, si lo sangraba en forma de lágrimas, algún día ambos desaparecerían. El dolor y el llanto. Pero sus ojos aún no se habían secado, para su desgracia. Y por más que había intentado olvidar el pasado, y Dios sabía que había casi muerto en el intento por hacerlo, no lo había logrado. Ni siquiera se había acercado a algo similar al olvido. Pero había decidido, entonces, que no quería olvidar. Que no lo quería borrar, porque era parte de ella y de lo que era y era el dolor que la había moldeado como era. Con sus defectos y virtudes, si es que tenía de estas últimas. Pero, sin importar que, no cedería. Eso había aprendido, en eso se había convertido. Hinata podía ser débil y frágil, y podía lucir demasiado gentil para ser un ninja –e inclusive podía serlo también- pero no se rendía. Su voluntad, por rompible que su cuerpo pudiera ser, no se quebraba con facilidad. Era cierto, que en su caso particular todo costaría el doble o el triple de esfuerzo para lograr lo que tanto deseaba, pero no veía otra opción a ello. En su vida, había llorado y se había escondido, y se había retraído del mundo por hacerla invisible, por no haberla querido. Aún entonces, muchas de sus heridas permanecían abiertas y sangrando, pero ella las ocultaba perfectamente. Sus lágrimas, las mantenía con todas sus fuerzas en sus ojos, mientras entrenaba todos los días hasta el anochecer, hasta perder el conocimiento. Aún así, la mayor parte de las veces, se sentía invisible. Aún cuando era una Hyuuga, las personas miraban en su dirección pero no la veían a ella. Veían más allá, veían a través, pero nunca a ella. Su padre mismo, aún no la veía. No la oía. No la tomaba demasiado en consideración. Y eso era algo que Hinata no podía dejar ir, aún cuando le dolía, y aún cuando sabía que no podría seguir con aquello demasiado más, no podía. Simplemente le era imposible. Porque en eso se había convertido ella, no en la niña llorona, sino en aquella persona que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas y se rehusaba a soltar lo que creía que valía la pena luchar. Y lo había hecho por _él. Naruto Uzumaki. _A él había moldeado sus ideales y sus métodos, y había elegido seguir su mismo camino ninja. Aún cuando ya no pudiera recorrerlo junto a él. Eso había hecho.

Pero, en definitiva, Hinata no era más que una niña dañada. Una como Naruto y el mismo Neji, quien deseaba encontrar su lugar en el mundo, el mismo que la había roto en primer lugar. Su propósito. Su razón de ser y de existir. Todo eso anhelaba. Ser importante para alguien, y ser vista. Y no, ella no quería poder o riqueza, porque todo eso lo había tenido desde el inicio, con su apellido, y nada le había resultado de valor alguno. Desde el principio, Hinata había recibido todo, todo por lo que muchos morirían –y matarían-, pero nada de lo que necesitaba. Amor, respeto. Las únicas cosas que sí valían la pena en el mundo. Las únicas que no se podían comprar ni arrebatar por la fuerza.  
Sintiendo la brisa acariciar su larga cabellera índigo, cerró los ojos. Permitiéndose sentir el placer de la sensación en su pálido rostro de porcelana. Cuando se sentía triste, o simplemente solitaria, escapaba allí, a los terrenos de entrenamiento de su equipo. No era un escondite secreto, porque ya no era una niña que necesitaba uno, pero era un lugar en el que estar. Un espacio calmo y tranquilo donde podía encontrar, si bien por meros instantes, paz. Pues en el mundo la paz era un bien escaso, uno que ella valoraba por encima de todo. Por eso, cuando no soportaba estar en su casa o en ningún otro lado, cuando el movimiento violento del mundo la mareaba, Hinata se escabullía allí, y disfrutaba de la naturaleza unos instantes, y otros entrenaba hasta que sus nudillos sangraran y su frente sudara. Y lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas y poniendo todo su corazón en ello, tal y como era ella. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Hinata había optado por lo primero, disfrutar la calma de la naturaleza y los sonidos relajantes del bosque. Eran tonterías, Hinata sabía, contemplar flores y mariposas pero eran nimiedades que le alegraban el día, así lo hicieran por tan solo un pequeño instante. Allí nadie la juzgaba.

Una voz familiar, masculina, la alertó de la presencia de alguien más en el claro —Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí?

Abriendo suavemente los ojos, se volteó a ver con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Shino y Kiba, el segundo con Akamaru a su lado. Ambos de pie, aguardándola. De pronto recordó, avergonzada por su olvido, que había quedado el día anterior –tras terminar el entrenamiento en conjunto- con su equipo para ir a visitar a Kurenai y a su pequeño hijo —O-Oh... H-Hola Kiba-kun... Shino-kun... lo s-siento... creo q-que me retrasé —se disculpó abochornada, sus mejillas adquiriendo un muy leve matiz rosado—. E-Es solo... que es un d-día muy bonito... ¿N-No creen?

Shino asintió serio, contemplando el cielo de forma enigmática, como habitualmente solía hacer. Kiba, por su parte, se limitó a observar a su amigo con una ceja enarcada, para luego volverse a Hinata rascando su nuca ligeramente —Eso creo...

La joven Hyuuga simplemente asintió con gentileza en respuesta. Cierto era, que Kiba no era del tipo que gozaba admirar de la naturaleza desde el exterior, no, él era parte de ella. Se fusionaba con ella. Hinata lo había visto, gozar y disfrutar corriendo con Akamaru salvajemente por el bosque como si ese fuera su hogar y no la civilización humana en la que vivían. Él no se fijaba en el cielo, como lo hacían ella y Shino, sino que se concentraba en la sensación del suelo –suelo húmedo- contra el que sus garras chocaban al correr. En cierta forma, se podía decir que el Inuzuka era más bien un brusco realista, con los pies siempre en la tierra, mientras que ella era una soñadora. Con la cabeza siempre en las nubes. Shino, por otro lado, era algo intermedio entre ambos. Un realista, pero uno que idealizaba las cosas, tales como la camaradería y el trabajo en equipo. Por eso, funcionaban tan bien. Por eso, quizá, los habían puesto juntos.

Kiba, de brazos cruzados, volvió a observar impaciente a sus dos compañeros de equipo. No, él no era paciente como Shino y Hinata, y a aquellas alturas ambos deberían saberlo —¡Ejem! ¿No teníamos prisa?

Recordándolo repentinamente, Hinata se puso de pie —¡O-Oh...! T-Tienes razón Kiba-kun... creo que... l-lo olvidé por completo —confesó sonrojada. Sacudiéndose rápidamente, aunque agraciadamente, sus ropas.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, sonriendo despreocupadamente y exponiendo sus largos caninos en el progreso —¡Bah! No te preocupes.

Shino asintió con la misma serenidad que tanto lo caracterizaba —En efecto, no es necesario. Kiba simplemente desea apresurarse porque tiene hambre, para variar.

Ofendido, el castaño frunció el entrecejo e inmediatamente empezó a sacudir su puño en el aire y a alzar la voz. ¡¿Quién se creía Shino para hablar así de él? —¡Oy, eso no es cierto! —sin embargo, el sonido de su estómago rugiendo lo traicionó—. Heh, heh...

Hinata sonrió muy suavemente —E-Esto... esta bien... Gracias Shino-kun, K-Kiba-kun...

—¡Aún así, en mi defensa-

Shino lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza —Shhh.

Por supuesto, esto no complació en absoluto a Kiba. Nadie, y cuando decía nadie se refería exactamente a eso, lo callaba. Compañero de equipo o no, se aseguraría de recordárselo a Shino por las buenas o por las malas. Pero eso era algo que podía hacer luego. Si, podía esperar. De momento, debía admitir que tenía algo de curiosidad por el comportamiento "sorpresivo" –porque en Shino nada era realmente sorpresivo. De hecho, hacía todo tan calma y mesuradamente que la palabra sorpresa perdía todo significado- de su compañero de equipo.

Aún así, no pudo evitar abrir su boca —¡¿Qué-

Pero se silenció inmediatamente al oír el sonido de pasos, tres distintos, en dirección hacia donde se encontraban ellos. El ruido de la hierba aplastándose debajo de tres pares de pies fue lo que lo alertó en un primer momento. Luego, su olfato captó un aroma familiar. Era uno que no percibía en mucho tiempo, y uno que había percibido tan solo una o dos veces en el pasado, pero que había quedado grabado en su cabeza. De hecho, cada olor que Kiba percibía quedaba almacenado inmediatamente en su cabeza, pues esa era su forma de diferenciar a las personas particularmente. Este aroma particular, era el olor de la arena. Lo recordaba perfectamente. De hecho, aún recordaba a Akamaru temblando como nunca antes lo había hecho, oculto bajo su chaqueta. _...Además, esa arena tiene un olor muy penetrante. Huele a sangre... _Aunque debía admitir que, esta vez, el olor no lo sentía con tanta intensidad, y que el tinte a sangre había disminuido considerablemente hasta el punto de prácticamente desaparecer. Aún así, podía oler la fortaleza de aquella persona. La magnitud de sus poderes, aún si sabía –por Naruto- que el demonio en su interior había sido removido. Akamaru, mecánicamente, se había puesto a la defensiva. Hinata lo observó confundida.

—Ummm... Kiba-kun, ¿qué l-le sucede a A-Akamaru? —susurró, agachándose y acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza del gran animal. Kiba, aún de pie, observó el sendero que bordeaba el claro en que se encontraban. Para los animales, a diferencia de los humanos, era difícil sacudirse una primera impresión y aquella había sido una endemoniada primera impresión para el gran can.

—Es ese sujeto... —Shino aguardó en silencio.

La joven Hyuuga parpadeó desconcertada —¿U-Uh? —observando en la misma dirección que sus dos amigos, en el preciso instante en que tres personas pasaban por allí. La escena se le hizo demasiado familiar. Era como aquella vez, aquella vez en que habían hecho el examen chunin y acababan de terminar la prueba de supervivencia en el bosque de la muerte. Y, tal y como aquella vez, el chico pelirrojo de la arena iba adelante, caminando erguido y serio, seguido de sus dos hermanos mayores. Ambos con una sonrisa jactanciosa en los labios.

Aquella vez, en el bosque, Hinata había sentido que su vida llegaría a su fin. Si aquella persona los hubiera encontrado, y hubiera descubierto que habían contemplado todo desde detrás de unos arbustos, los hubiera asesinado al instante, sin siquiera dudarlo. De hecho, él mismo lo había dicho, que mataría a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Y ella había visto como hacía exactamente eso con tres shinobi de la lluvia, aún cuando no había sido necesario matar a los dos restantes tras haber asesinado al líder de ellos y obtenido el pergamino. _Así que una lluvia de agujas, ¿no? Entonces yo voy a hacer que caiga una lluvia de sangre. _Aún Kiba se había sentido perturbado frente a él, y Kiba rara vez se mostraba de tal forma. De hecho, habitualmente tendía a saltar a una situación sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y sin siquiera vacilar. Pero esa vez, esa vez había sido distinto. En tan solo un parpadear, y con un sencillo movimiento de mano, había enroscado la arena alrededor del cuerpo de su enemigo para luego tomar con la misma frialdad una de las sombrillas que habían caído tras fallar la técnica del ninja de la lluvia. _Puedo cubrir tu bocota y matarte... Pero eso sería una pena para ti. _El aire, de repente, se había llenado de pequeños granos de arena, pequeñas partículas, flotando en el aire y el shinobi de la lluvia, aún atrapado en la técnica del pelirrojo de Sunagakure, se había elevado hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de altura. Allí, sin siquiera pestañar, había cerrado sus dedos curvándolos hacia su palma y había presionado aún más el agarre alrededor del cuerpo de aquel sujeto.

Hinata, igual de aterrada que el resto de su equipo, había oído como todos y cada uno de los huesos de aquel sujeto se quebraban y había visto como, literalmente, había hecho llover la sangre de aquella persona sobre todo el terreno, y sobre sus mismos camaradas inclusive. Lo cuales, despavoridos, habían gritado y suplicado por sus vidas. _No hubo dolor. Porque ni siquiera hubo tiempo de sentirlo. La amarga sangre de los cuerpos fluye y se mezcla con la interminable arena, llenando el caos en mi interior, haciéndome más fuerte. _Anticipándose a lo que vendría, Hinata había bajado la cabeza, cerrado los ojos y cubierto sus orejas con sus temblorosas manos. Sin embargo, los crujidos de los cuerpos quebrados habían alcanzado sus oídos de todas formas. _Esto no es bueno, ¡corran! Nos matará si nos encuentra. _Había gritado Kiba, y todos habían obedecido. Aunque aún podían oír las voces de aquellos tres shinobi. _Es el pergamino del cielo. Que bien. Muy bien, ahora vayámonos a la torre. _La voz había sido del otro hombre que lo acompañaba. Luego, había vuelto a hablar él. _Cállate. Aún no estoy satisfecho. _

Por un instante, había creído que los había descubierto. Que era el fin para ellos. Temblando, se había agachado aún más y había cerrado los ojos, pensando en Naruto, y en que nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, él había vuelto la vista a sus hermanos y había amenazado con asesinarlos a ellos. Con la mayor frialdad que Hinata jamás había oído. _Jamás pensé en ustedes como familia. Si te metes en mi camino, te mataré... _Afortunadamente –si es que la palabra se aplicaba a tal situación-, la hermana mayor y única mujer del equipo había logrado persuadirlo de detenerse, dándoles a ellos la posibilidad de escapar. Nunca lo admitiría pero, aquella vez, ella misma había temblado todo el camino de regreso a la torre como Akamaru, o aún más que el mismo cachorro.

Y tal y como aquella vez, al pasar por allí, las miradas curiosas de los dos hermanos mayores se habían vuelto a ellos mientras que, el más joven, había permanecido con su semblante en alto y al frente. Sin embargo, por un instante, los había observado a los tres de reojo. Y, tal y como aquella vez, la mirada fija de él la había puesto nerviosa.


	4. Familia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, por razones más que obvias.**

4/14

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Disculpen la demora de haberlo subido más tarde. Tenía intenciones de hacerlo antes pero no pude. Como siempre, mil, mil gracias a todos los lectores. De verdad. Y aún más, a aquellos que me hacen saber su opinión y que me dejan sus reviews. Me alegran el día. En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

III

"Familia"

* * *

Distraída, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, caminó tras sus compañeros de equipo. Arrastrando ligeramente los pies y con la cabeza baja. Shino, como siempre, iba en silencio junto a Kiba, el cual no paraba de hablar atropelladamente, gesticulando aquí y allá para hacer más énfasis en sus ya de por sí impetuosas palabras. Habitualmente, Hinata hubiera oído lo que Kiba estaba diciendo. Cierto, su amigo no era el mejor orador o el más elocuente, como lo era Shino cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero era divertido. Era alegre y hablaba de todo sin tapujos, como si no le importara nada. Y eso a ella le agradaba. De alguna forma, Kiba le recordaba a Naruto en ese sentido. A ambos parecía no importarle un bledo la sensibilidad de los demás a la hora de hablar, y aunque en un principio aquel era un rasgo que causaba cierto rechazo, cuando uno se acostumbraba, era realmente agradable escucharlos. En ocasiones, Hinata desearía tener el valor de ellos para decir lo que realmente pensaba sin tener que pensar en las consecuencias luego, pero no lo tenía. Ella era diferente, para ella era diferente. Como Hyuuga, nunca había tenido el beneficio de vocalizar su opinión y si lo tenía tal era inmediatamente desechada como algo inservible. En su familia, en su casa, y en todo el complejo, parecía estar prohibida la práctica de hablar sobre los pensamientos de uno. Era un tradicionalismo, por supuesto, pero así eran ellos; extremadamente tradicionalistas. Por eso, los Hyuuga no decían lo que pensaban, sino lo que era políticamente correcto y adecuado y acomodable a cada situación. Neji inclusive, en muchas ocasiones, era así; con una diferencia, él no era condescendiente como el resto. Él no se conformaba con hacer lo que le dijeran y nunca lo había hecho, y por esa razón Hinata lo admiraba. Lo admiraba por haberse enfrentado a toda su familia en medio de un examen chunin vislumbrado por las más grandes naciones ninja, y exponer su dolor y su sufrimiento ante el mundo, aún si había intentado matarla. Y por ello, Hinata no le guardaba rencores. Después de todo, ella nunca había sido de esa manera, y aún cuando Neji la había odiado con todas sus fuerzas, ella había continuado llamándolo como si de su hermano mayor se tratara. Porque lo respetaba, y porque para Hinata él había sido y era una persona importante. Alguien que dentro del clan había sufrido tanto como ella. Y le gustaba pensar que, de alguna forma, ambos eran iguales; aún si sus habilidades y su poder no se comparaban en lo más mínimo. Pero, tristemente, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo últimamente; por razones en las que no quería ahondar, ya que no podía hacerlo sin entristecer de repente.

—¡Oy, Hinata! ¡¿Qué haces ahí atrás?

Alzando la mirada, parpadeó desconcertada. En algún momento, sin siquiera notarlo, se había detenido en seco. Apresurándose, alcanzó a ambos, agachando la cabeza ligeramente al llegar a ellos a modo de disculpa —L-Lo siento Shino-kun, K-Kiba-kun... creo... que m-me distraje...

El castaño soltó una carcajada —Me pregunto pensando en que-quien...

Avergonzada, y repentinamente sonrojada, negó con la cabeza —N-No... esto... n-no es eso Kiba-kun... —y, de hecho, no lo era. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo era. No, no había estado pensando en Naruto. Aún cuando todavía lo tenía muy presente en su cabeza y aún cuando todavía podía asegurar que continuaba sintiéndose de igual forma por el rubio, no lo era.

A Shino, por otro lado, no se le pasó por alto el tinte melancólico en la voz de ella o en su mirada. Así como tampoco no perdió de vista la curva quebrada de sus labios cuando intentó sonreírles a ambos. Pero no dijo nada. Hinata tenía derecho a reservarse su vida privada si así lo quisiera, y de hecho él era un ferviente creyente de eso –siendo una persona privada él mismo-, pero si por alguna razón necesitaba ayuda, él se aseguraría de proveerla. Después de todo, Hinata era una camarada y como tal no podía ser dejada librada al azar. Y, con los años, Kiba y él habían hecho un silencioso acuerdo de proteger la fragilidad de su compañera. Sin palabras de por medio. Lo cual Shino encontraba de alguna forma curioso, dado que habitualmente encontraban dificultades para concordar. Aquella había sido, en efecto, una de las pocas cosas en las que ambos habían estado de acuerdo. Pues, en lo demás, el Aburame encontraba los métodos de su amigo demasiado irracionales y apresurados. Aunque habían logrado que su trabajo en equipo funcionara, y lo hacía perfectamente.

—En fin, como decía —retomó su monólogo Kiba. Hinata, esta vez, se esforzó por mantenerles el paso y oír lo que su amigo estaba diciendo; pues no quería volver a distraerse y terminarse perdiendo—. Ese sujeto aún me da mala espina, Kazekage o no me parece un demente. Alguien como él no debería poder tener un cargo como el que tiene. Si me lo preguntan, es una estupidez —aunque, claro, nadie le había preguntado realmente; pero ese era otro rasgo que Hinata había aprendido a conocer de Kiba. Él no necesitaba que alguien le diera pie para soltar lo que pensaba de tal o cual situación. Y en parte, también admiraba su valor por ello. Aunque aquello solía traerles algunos problemas.

Shino, acomodando sus gafas con uno de sus dedos, replicó en su tono siempre serio y profundo —Estoy seguro que todo lo que dices fue contemplado, Kiba.

Este negó con la cabeza, tercamente —¡Bah! A mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que el sujeto es un desquiciado. Tú lo viste también, aquella vez en el bosque.

Evitando recordar particularmente el incidente, Hinata asintió con timidez. Aún así, Hinata no creía que Kiba estuviera del todo en lo cierto. Es decir, si Naruto confiaba en él era por algo, ¿cierto? —E-Esto... Kiba-kun... yo creo que S-Shino-kun tiene razón. Ummm... N-Naruto-kun cree en él... entonces... —susurró, su voz apagándose tras nombrar al rubio. Sus mejillas, como era de esperarse, habían adquirido un delicado tono rosado.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco. Seguro, debería haberlo supuesto, si Naruto dijera que los cerdos volaban Hinata estaría contemplando el cielo viendo si pasaba Tonton flotando por encima de sus cabezas. Por esa misma razón, si Naruto decía que Gaara era confiable entonces para ella lo era. Lo cual era ridículo, el juicio y criterio de Naruto era terrible —¡Pff! Como si ese idiota fuera sensato.

Shino decidió no mencionar que él tampoco lo era. Hinata, por otro lado, simplemente se limitó a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos a medida que se acercaban más y más a la casa de su antigua sensei, pensando en cómo se encontraría Naruto en aquellos momentos. _Me pregunto... s-si estará entrenando duro... _Conociéndolo, lo probable era que sí. Sin embargo, al pasar por Ichiraku, Hinata pudo jurar que había visto bajo la gran cortina un par de tobillos enfundados en ropas anaranjadas. Cohibida, se detuvo y contempló el lugar en silencio. Al notarlo, Kiba y Shino volvieron sobre sus pasos.

—¿Sabes? Si continúas deteniéndote de esa forma jamás llegaremos a lo de Kurenai-sensei...  
Sonrojada, Hinata se volteó para ver que Kiba se encontraba detrás de ella sonriendo y de brazos cruzados —Y-Yo... ¡lo siento...! T-Tienes razón Kiba-kun y...

Sin embargo, cuando quiso acordar, él ya no se encontraba a su lado sino caminando en dirección a Ichiraku con una sonrisa jactanciosa y un caminar altanero. Avergonzada, Hinata intentó detenerlo tironeando gentilmente de sus ropas —E-Esto... no Kiba-kun... vamos... yo...

—Quieres saludar al idiota, ¿cierto?

Sonrojada, asintió, bajando ligeramente la mirada —P-Pero... llegaremos tarde a lo d-de Kurenai-sensei...

—¡Pff! ¿Cuanto podemos demorarnos? ¿Cierto, Shino? —lo cuestionó, volviéndose a este con una sonrisa en busca de complicidad. Sin embargo, no la encontró. Este no dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a observarlo en silencio. Honestamente, Kiba ni siquiera sabía porque seguía molestándose—. Digamos que Shino acuerda conmigo.

Hinata observó al Aburame en silencio y luego se volvió a Kiba, no realmente segura de confiar en las palabras de su amigo —Pero... Kiba-kun...

Pero este no le hizo caso, simplemente la sujetó por la muñeca –provocando que se sonrojara violentamente pues a pesar de tratarse de Kiba no podía evitarlo- y prácticamente la arrastró, llevándola consigo hasta el puesto de ramen. Levantando con la otra mano, la que tenía libre, la cortina, asomó su cabeza y sonrió —¡Oy! —Hinata permaneció junto a él en completo mutismo. Sintiendo todo a su alrededor girar rápidamente.

—¡Oy, Kiba, Hinata! —saludó el rubio con un tallarín aún colgando de sus labios y salsa de soya en el rostro. El castaño, ante esto, negó con la cabeza. Honestamente, ¿qué le veía Hinata a ese tonto? Naruto era su amigo, seguro, pero Kiba era lo suficientemente objetivo como para admitir que el rubio no tenía remedio. Aunque, debía conceder, que se había convertido en un endemoniado ninja. No que fuera a admitir tal cosa en voz alta; porque, de hecho, no lo haría. Ni en un millón de años. Kiba era demasiado orgulloso para hacer algo de tal magnitud.

Comenzando a jugar, una vez más, nerviosamente con sus dedos, Hinata susurró —E-Esto... buenos días N-Naruto-kun... —se volvió a la otra persona que también sonreía alegremente a los recién llegados. Sin embargo, algo se removió en su interior al verla allí—. B-Buenos días Sakura-san...

La pelirrosa sonrió —Buenos días Hinata, Kiba.

El Inuzuka, al ver la expresión alicaída de su amiga, comprendió que quizá había cometido un error. Seguro, sus intenciones habían sido buenas pero no había pensado demasiado a fondo aquello. Y ahora debería hacer una pequeña conversación para poder escapar, ya que si lo hacían simplemente luciría sospechoso —Oy, ¿no deberías estar entrenando?

El rubio sonrió orgulloso, señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar —El examen chuunin es una tontería para un ninja de mi nivel ¡Yo los derrotaré a todos, de veras!

Kiba se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja divertido —¡Pff! Seguro... no vaya ser que pierdas como un idiota y sigas siendo genin por el resto de tu vida.

—¡Claro que no! Yo les patearé el trasero a todos como lo hice contigo la primera vez, de veras —ante esto, la sonrisa burlona de los labios del miembro del clan Inuzuka desapareció. En su lugar, apareció una mueca de profundo resentimiento. Hinata, preocupada, observó el rostro de su amigo deformarse rápidamente. Ella sabía cuan orgulloso era Kiba y cuan sensible era para él el tema de su derrota con Naruto en el primer examen chuunin que habían presentado.

—E-Esto... Kiba-kun... estoy segura q-que Naruto-kun n-no quiso decirlo de esa forma... —susurró. Tironeándole una vez más de la chamarra delicadamente para atraer su atención, pero este ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. Sakura, observó la escena en silencio, aún comiendo de a poco su ramen dietético.

—Eso fue un truco bajo y sucio —y, literalmente, lo había sido. Por días había tenido que forzarse a olvidar el traumático suceso aspirando prácticamente cualquier cosa que oliera agradable. Agradecía a Hinata que esta le hubiera proveído de flores que había comprado en la tienda de los Yamanaka para ello. A la larga, había funcionado.

Naruto simplemente rascó su nuca y echó a reír —Heh, heh... Eso fue un accidente. Estaba tratando de hacer mi nueva super técnica.

—Que copiaste de Sasuke-kun —señaló, interviniendo, Sakura con ambos palillos en mano.

El rubio, ante esto, dejó caer su cabeza rendido —Ow... ¡Sakura-chan! Eres tan mala... no deberías decirme eso en una cita...

Ella, con la vena de su frente comenzando a palpitar bajo su piel, dio un golpe a puño cerrado en la cabeza de Naruto —Ya te lo dije, esto no es una cita.

—¡¿Por qué Sakura-chan...? —insistió él. Kiba tomó eso, y la expresión de suma tristeza de Hinata, como su señal para marcharse de allí. Despidiéndose apresuradamente, ambos se marcharon de regreso a donde Shino aguardaba en silencio contemplando un pequeño insecto que se había posado en su dedo índice. Al verlos acercarse, alzó su vista a ellos, notando inmediatamente la magnificación en la expresión decaída de Hinata. Tanto en su rostro como en todo su cuerpo. Alzando la vista a Kiba, notó como el castaño le dedicaba a él una mirada de disculpa.

Por un par de minutos, caminaron en silencio. Kiba, observando a Hinata de reojo aquí y allá, la cual no había vuelto a hablar desde que habían pasado por Ichiraku —Esto... Sabes que Naruto solo estaba fanfarroneando Hinata. Él y Sakura no...

La Hyuuga negó con la cabeza suavemente —E-Esta bien Kiba-kun... n-no importa... Naruto-kun... él... —pero no dijo nada más, no podía. Aún cuando lo sabía y desde el inicio lo había sabido. Y aún cuando él mismo se lo había dicho tras su confesión. El rubio amaba a Sakura, eso no era un misterio para ninguno de ellos. Ni para ella, ni para su equipo ni para la misma Sakura. Y desde que Sasuke había regresado –forzado, por Naruto- un año atrás, ambos parecían pasar más tiempo juntos. En ocasiones, el Uchiha también los acompañaba, pero estas eran pocas. Aún cuando era bien conocida la naturaleza antisocial del moreno, y el hecho de que aún se estaba adaptando nuevamente a la vida en la aldea, Hinata pensaba que quizá debería hacerse la idea de que Sakura finalmente cediera a los sentimientos de Naruto. No era tan ilógico, después de todo. Era un hecho también que Sakura lo apreciaba, a pesar de su forma de ser para con él.

Apretado los dientes, Kiba volvió la vista al frente. Esta vez, para variar, había metido la pata y lo había hecho hasta el fondo. Seguro, él solo había querido ayudar a su compañera de equipo pero nunca parecía resultar correctamente. Uno supondría a aquellas alturas que Kiba habría aprendido su lección, pero él seguía pensando que quizá algún día las cosas resultarían diferentes. Shino le había dicho que dejara de intentarlo, que las cosas seguirían su curso normal cuando debieran hacerlo, pero él no creía en esa estupidez del destino. Si uno quería algo, debía tomarlo con sus propias manos.

El Aburame, que había permanecido hasta el momento en completo mutismo, anunció —Llegamos.

Kiba y Hinata, ambos, observaron el edificio que se alzaba frente a ellos. Y, sin más ni más, los tres –junto con Akamaru- comenzaron a ascender las escaleras hacia el piso en que se encontraba el apartamento de su antigua sensei. Una vez en la puerta, Shino tocó el timbre anunciando su llegada. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver que quien abría la puerta no era otra que Ino con una gran sonrisa y un delantal amarrado a su delgada figura. Como siempre, su cabellera dorada caía en una cola y su flequillo largo cubría uno de sus siempre destellantes ojos celestes —¡Hola! —saludó alegremente a los recién llegados.

El Inuzuka enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Akamaru, a la par de su amo, soltó un ladrido —¿Tú que haces aquí?

La rubia tuvo que contenerse de no insultarlo. En lugar de eso, se forzó por mantener su sonrisa –aún cuando un tic de fastidio había tomado la comisura derecha de su boca- y replicó, latente sarcasmo en sus palabras —Un gusto verte a ti también, pulgoso —para luego voltearse y volver a ingresar al apartamento, dejándoles a los tres la puerta abierta para que ingresaran tras ella.

Kiba, como era de esperarse, empezó a echar humo por las orejas. Figurativamente, por supuesto —¡¿Quién demonios se cree-

—E-Esto... Kiba-kun... I-Ino-san no quiso...

Shino asintió —No debemos causar problemas a Kurenai-sensei, Kiba.

Este apretó los dientes y se rehusó a decir algo más al entrar. Hinata, que fue la última en ingresar, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí. En el sofá junto a la ventana, se encontraba Chouji jugando alegremente con el hijo de la mujer dueña de la casa. Enternecida, la Hyuuga contempló la escena. Había algo en el Akimichi que lo hacía lucir siempre aniñado, quizá fuera su amabilidad o su fidelidad a aquellos que consideraba amigos. En todo caso, Chouji le agradaba. Era gentil y jamás parecía decir algo por el simple placer de herir a otra persona. En las pocas misiones que habían compartido juntos, Hinata había descubierto que era una de esas personas con las que resulta sumamente fácil llevarse bien, aún siendo sumamente tímida como lo era ella.

Al verlos, el Akimichi sonrió, agitando su gran mano en el aire —¡Oh! Hola Kiba. Hinata, Shino.

El primero sonrió e hizo un gesto casual con la mano. Shino, por su parte, hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras que ella susurró, en voz sumamente bajita —H-Hola Chouji-kun... —observando a los alrededores, notó que el tercer miembro del equipo 10 no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, Kiba se le anticipó.

—¡Oy, Chouji! ¡¿Shikamaru?

El regordete muchacho miró en la dirección del pequeño pasillo que daba a los cuartos del lugar —Esta ayudando a Kurenai-sensei, reparando la cama de Kohaku-chan.

El Inuzuka rió —¿Shikamaru trabajando? ¿Con martillo y todo? —bromeó, Chouji asintió—. Eso tengo que verlo. Iré a ayudar... —y sin decir más desapareció en la misma dirección.

Ino, que había reaparecido desde la cocina, sonrió —Hinata, ¿quieres ayudarnos en la cocina?

Tímidamente asintió y se marchó tras la joven rubia. Al llegar, se encontró con Kurenai también en la cocina, preparando la comida para todos ellos. Sonriendo gentilmente y haciendo una pequeña y cordial reverencia, Hinata dijo —H-Hola Kurenai-sensei...

La mujer sonriendo también, tomó una olla y la colocó sobre la estufa, comenzando a revolver el interior de esta tranquilamente —Hola Hinata.

Avergonzada, la chica permaneció de pie aguardando que le dieran algo para hacer. Ino, tras otorgarle un par de verduras para que cortara, retomó su tarea mientras hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre cómo sus compañeros de equipo siempre se quejaban de que cocinaba horrible y que su comida era incomible. Por supuesto, la rubia negó todo aquello y comenzó a quejarse ella de que sus compañeros de equipo eran unos perezosos buenos para nada que no hacían más que comer y dormir y que era ella siempre quien tenía que hacerlo todo, y que, sin ella, Shikamaru y Chouji estarían perdidos.

—Tú tienes suerte Hinata, tus compañeros de equipo no se parecen en nada al holgazán de Shikamaru y a Chouji. Se nota que se preocupan por ti.

Sonrojada, Hinata asintió. No podía quejarse de ellos, no realmente —Umm... S-Si... Kiba-kun y Shino-kun son m-muy amables conmigo...

—¿Ves? Yo, cada vez que le pido a uno de esos dos que me ayuden con algo se escabullen con alguna excusa, son unos holgazanes —sin embargo, Hinata notó que debajo de todas las quejas Ino sonaba realmente afectuosa de ambos. Era evidente, al menos para la Hyuuga, que la rubia se preocupaba por sus amigos y los apreciaba.

Cuando las tres terminaron, y Shikamaru y Kiba concluyeron su trabajo reparando la cama-cuna de Kohaku, mientras Chouji y Shino cuidaban del pequeño hijo de tres años de Kurenai, todos se sentaron a la mesa, la cual entre Ino y Hinata habían puesto. Los primeros minutos, por supuesto, a causa del hambre transcurrieron en absoluto silencio. Chouji y Kiba, por su parte, parecían competir sobre quien comía más. Aún cuando era obvio que era el miembro del clan Akimichi, el Inuzuka no se quedaba atrás. Tanto Shino como Hinata sabían cuanto era capaz de comer Kiba en tan solo una comida. Aunque, de seguro, en la competencia por quien tenía peores modales ganaba el miembro del grupo 8. Ino, observando indignada a Chouji, se cruzó de brazos.

—Chouji, no comas tanto o te hará mal. Ya estás bastante gor-

Shikamaru, mirándola serio, negó con la cabeza. Atajándola de que desatara el infierno con tan solo una palabra —¡Ino!

La rubia, por supuesto, negó con la cabeza tercamente —¡Pff! Tú no me das órdenes, Shikamaru. Inténtalo con tu novia, no conmigo.

Kiba, carcajeando, se volvió al Nara —¿Novia?

Fastidiado, y ligeramente avergonzado, el moreno negó con la cabeza, luciendo lo más aburrido posible —¡Tsk! Mujer problemática te dije que no es mi-

—Si, si. Lo que sea —lo interrumpió Ino agitando la mano en el aire restándole importancia a las palabras de su compañero—. Seguro que en todo el tiempo que pasan juntos solo se encargan de organizar los exámenes chuunin.

—Ya te dije que si... —insistió, cansado. Chouji rió y dio una palmada de consuelo a su amigo, dándole a entender que comprendía su dilema. Ino, por su parte lo ignoró por completo, y continuó con lo suyo, hablando a los demás como si Shikamaru –el tópico de conversación del momento- no estuviera allí.

—Eso es porque el muy cobarde y holgazán es incapaz de dar el primer paso. Temari-

—Te dije, mujer problemática, que Temari no-

La chica asintió —Sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo. No quieras hacerlo conmigo —rendido, Shikamaru dejó caer la cabeza y el tema no volvió a tocarse. Chouji, en su intento de aligerar el ambiente, comentó sobre los exámenes.

—No puedo creer que Naruto vaya a presentarse...

Kiba, de reojo, observó a Hinata bajar la cabeza desalentada y removerse incómoda en su asiento. Como queriendo hacerse más pequeña, fundirse con la silla y desaparecer —Seh...

Shikamaru tuvo que reprimir un bostezo para continuar con la conversación —Naruto es problemático. Dijo que no hay atajos para ser Hokage y que por eso lo hará...

Shino asintió, serio como habitualmente lo era —No podrá ser nunca Kage sin dejar de ser genin primero.

Kiba, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose sobre el respaldar de la silla, masculló —Si, y el idiota de Sasuke también se presentará. Seguro lo hizo para competir con Naruto, esos dos nunca cambian.

Ino sonrió maliciosamente —Si, me recuerda a alguien más que está presente, ¿no te parece Kiba?

Una vez más, el castaño tuvo que contenerse para no gruñirle a la rubia por el estúpido comentario. Seguro, él era competitivo pero no infantil. Solo... era alguien orgulloso que no podía dejar pasar una ofensa. Solo eso. Kurenai, volviéndose a Hinata –quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento y desde que se habían sentado a la mesa-, preguntó —Hinata, ¿Hanabi se presentará?

Esta, aún con la vista en sus dos manos cerradas suavemente sobre su regazo y bajo la mesa, asintió —Si... esto... Neji-nii-san e-esta ayudando a H-Hanabi-imouto-chan a entrenar. Padre e-esta muy orgulloso...

La morena contempló a su ex alumna con tristeza, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el tema. Hinata ya tendría bastantes disgustos a causa de todo aquello como para recordárselo ella en un almuerzo que suponía ser ameno. Por eso, cambió inmediatamente el tema y se volvió a su hijo para asegurarse que este no se manchara al comer. Cuidadosamente, colocó una servilleta en su cuello y comenzó a cortar la comida en pedacitos más pequeños para que Kohaku pudiera comer. Afortunadamente, el resto de la comida transcurrió tranquilamente. Hinata no volvió a hablar, pero disfrutó bastante de la compañía de los demás. En su casa, los almuerzos y las cenas eran meros encuentros para satisfacer una necesidad vital, meros tradicionalismos que transcurrían en silencio y sin que nadie hablara o vociferara su opinión en voz alta. En varias ocasiones, era su padre quien rompía el silencio, ya fuera para elogiar los progresos de Hanabi o para desmerecer las habilidades de ella. Aquí, sin embargo, todo era desordenado. Todos hablaban a destiempo y reían y gritaban y lo hacían sin preocuparse por lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ellos. Para Hinata, aquello era como debería ser una familia, como debería ser en realidad un hogar, y aún con la tristeza que la había invadido, había sido capaz de disfrutar dicho momento de paz. Sin embargo, cuando salieron al frío de la noche, la realidad volvió a abofetearla.

Tras despedirse de Kurenai y su hijo y de los miembros del equipo diez, Kiba se volvió a ella —Hinata, ¿quieres que te acompañemos? Shino y yo iremos para allá así que...

La joven negó con la cabeza —N-No... esta bien Kiba-kun... y-yo... tengo otra cosa que h-hacer antes de i-ir a casa... así que...

El Aburame asintió inmediatamente antes de que su amigo fuera a objetarle. Ambos sabían que Hinata se escabullía habitualmente para entrenar y era probable que esta ocasión no fuera en absoluto diferente. Y no serían ellos quienes la detuvieran, más aún conociendo cómo se sentía ella al respecto —Bien. Entonces nos retiramos. Kiba.

Este asintió —Seh. Adiós Hinata —y comenzó a marcharse junto a su compañero en dirección a sus respectivos hogares. Cuando la joven Hyuuga no pudo oírlos, Kiba aprovechó para cuestionarlo—. ¿Crees que esté bien?

Shino contempló el cielo nocturno. Sin realmente percibirlo, la tarde se había ido volando y ya el sol había caído, dejando paso a la negrura y a la majestuosidad de la luna y a las cientos de estrellas platinadas —No lo sé, pero uno debe errar por su cuenta para crecer.

Hinata, mientras tanto, se había marchado en la dirección opuesta y de regreso hacia el bosque donde se encontraban los terrenos de entrenamiento. Cierto era, que no quería regresar a casa, no aún. Allí, y con el ajetreo de las expectativas de los exámenes chuunin, nadie la notaba. De hecho, se había vuelto aún más invisible de lo que habitualmente era. Ahora, ni siquiera podía ver a Neji o a Hanabi, dado que ambos estaban ocupados entrenando o en el estricto plan de entrenamiento, alimentación y descanso que había sido establecido para su hermana menor; el cual la mantenía alejada de Hinata las veinticuatro horas. No porque fuera necesario, sino porque todos estaban volcados únicamente a mejorar el desempeño de ella. Hinata, por otro lado, se había vuelto una extraña en su propia casa. Casi un fantasma. Algo etéreo que se deslizaba de un lado al otro sin hacer ruido ni estorbar, algo que nadie veía ni se molestaba en mirar. Por eso, se había marchado allí, porque en el bosque podría encontrar paz. Podría entrenar, para hacerse más fuerte. Para mejorar. Aún cuando nadie reconociera el progreso, ella lo haría; porque quedarse cruzada de brazos no era una opción. Eso era lo que había aprendido de Naruto a lo largo de los años.

Cerrando los ojos, se colocó frente al poste de siempre. Inhalando y exhalando muy suavemente. Las venas de sus temples, lenta y progresivamente, fueron apareciendo y recortándose contra su pálida piel. Sus manos, alzadas frente al objeto inanimado, comenzaron a llenarse de chakra, particularmente, sus palmas. Así, repetidamente, golpeó el tronco. Una y otra vez, vez tras vez, sintiendo que las astillas le dañaban la delicada piel de sus manos. Observando como se teñía de pequeñas motas escarlatas el objeto que continuaba golpeando. Por su frente y nunca, pequeñas gotas de sudor caían despreocupadamente, entremezclándose con las gotas furtivas que escapaban de los ojos de ella sin Hinata siquiera notarlo. Jadeando, se detuvo. _Yo... y-ya no quiero sentirme t-triste... y-ya no me rendiré... Porque ese... ese t-también es mi camino ninja. _Para luego retomar con más fuerza e intensidad el entrenamiento. Concentrándose siempre en el flujo de su chakra y en la fuerza que aplicaba a sus manos gracias a esta. Cerrando los ojos, intentó recobrar el aire.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, en la noche, en medio del bosque en absoluta soledad entrenando. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que había abandonado la casa de su antigua sensei ni supo cuánto había transcurrido desde que se había despedido de sus dos compañeros. Se preguntó también si en su casa se habrían percatado de su ausencia, pero dudaba que con todo el movimiento referido a Hanabi y al examen lo hicieran. No, estaba segura de que nadie saldría a buscarla. Pero era un poco tarde, ya no podía regresar. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Exhausta, suspiró, cayó hacia atrás –cerrando los ojos- y perdió el conocimiento, sin sentir el impacto de su cuerpo al colisionar contra el suelo.


	5. Plenilunio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

5/14

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre, quería decirles que sus reviews me alegraron el día, mas aún porque mañana tengo que rendir un parcial. De verdad. Quería agradecerles, a todos, desde aquellos lectores que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, pasando por aquellos que me agregaron a Favorites y a Alerts, y más aún a aquellos que se toman la molestia de hacerme saber lo que piensan. Ojalá, y sigan comentándome su opinión (o corrigiéndome y criticándome si lo creen pertinente), así mejoro aunque sea un poquito. En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

IV

"Plenilunio"

* * *

Inmóvil, erguido, elevó su vista al cielo. Por encima de su cabeza, se alzaba la bóveda celeste, oscura y completamente negra a causa de la caída inevitable de la noche. En Suna, las noches eran extremadamente frías en contraposición con los días de temperaturas altas y rayos de sol abrasantes. Aquí en Konoha, sin embargo, el clima era distinto. Durante el día, el sol caía con aplomo sobre las casas y edificios y las áreas boscosas que rodeaban la aldea pero que permanecían dentro de las murallas de la misma. Había una brisa, leve y refrescante, pero que en nada se comparaba con el viento constante que azotaba eventualmente el desierto. Y en el cielo había nubes, algo que no era realmente habitual en Sunagakure. De noche, extrañamente, la temperatura no cambiaba demasiado tampoco. Descendía unos grados, seguro, pero no era fría y desoladora como en su tierra natal. Sin embargo, el panorama era siempre el mismo. Allí donde fuera lo era, y Gaara encontraba cierto placer contemplando el firmamento durante las noches, pues era algo que había hecho siempre. Con una diferencia. En el pasado, cuando se deslizaba en la noche, era para saciar su hambre siniestra, aquella que lo llevaba a arrebatar la existencia de otros para alimentarse con ellas y mantenerse vivo, pulsando y existiendo. Y en las noches de luna llena había sido peor. Desde niño, desde que había permanecido encerrado y confinado en aquella mugrienta habitación desolada, hasta que había asesinado al que una vez hubiera sido su tío, hasta los primeros exámenes chuunin en Konoha –en los que él mismo había participado- había tenido problemas para contener al Shukaku durante el plenilunio. E incluso durante años después, hasta la remoción definitiva de este de su interior, también lo había sentido. La sed de sangre, los susurros perturbadores, las órdenes siniestras y las demandas desesperadas. Todo lo había oído en el interior de su cabeza pero, tras conocer a Naruto, no había vuelto a ceder siquiera una vez. Aún así, cuando era esa época particular del mes, había elegido mantenerse alejado y en soledad durante el transcurso de la noche. Ahora, sin el demonio en su interior, por otro lado, era más bien una rutina y una razón para despejar su cabeza de asuntos de su aldea y permanecer algún tiempo en soledad. Seguro, Gaara había renunciado al aislamiento completo de la raza humana a la que él mismo pertenecía –a pesar de que muchos habían renegado de él, llamándolo monstruo-, pero eso no significaba que dejara de gozar de instantes de paz por su cuenta. Porque, de hecho, lo hacía. En su mundo, y más aún con el puesto que ocupaba, la paz era un bien escaso, tal como lo era el silencio. No se quejaba, no, porque había sido su elección convertirse en Kazekage y lo había hecho para cambiar la percepción que los demás tenían de él, pero resultaba un esfuerzo constante que no era fácil de mantener. Aún para alguien que había sido un Jinchuuriki. De todas formas, era una razón más el que no pudiera dormir. Aún si habían dicho que la necesidad retornaría, aún no lo había hecho. Y él no sabía si eso era necesariamente bueno o malo, nunca había conocido lo que era el dormir. De hecho, parecía ser que eran varias las cosas que no había conocido de las que los demás humanos daban por sentado, como el dormir y el amar, entre otras. Pero, poco a poco, intentaba comprender, al menos en parte, la segunda, pues no podía forzarse a dormir, aún cuando lo quisiera.

Bajando la mirada, clavó sus ojos en una dirección determinada. Más allá, tras unos árboles y unos arbustos, se oían sonidos. Eran tenues, pero parecían golpes, acompañados con el sonido de pies aplastando la hierba. En otra época, si hubiera encontrado a alguien en la noche, vagando solo y por su cuenta, lo habría asesinado sin miramiento alguno. Y aún ahora, si aquella persona resultaba una amenaza para él o para su alianza con la Hoja, también lo haría. No por el placer sádico, porque esa necesidad había sido atenuada desde la partida del demonio de su espectro de necesidades, pero si por obligación. En lo referente a proteger a su aldea, y a lo que era valioso para Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara no vacilaba, y hacía lo que fuera necesario sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en los métodos. Una vez más, no por necesidad de satisfacer una necesidad sombría, sino por el bien del mundo shinobi. Porque Gaara sabía que era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que el rubio ocupara el legítimo lugar que venía reclamando desde que lo había conocido a los doce. Si, Naruto sería Hokage y de eso no cabía duda. Sería también, una pieza importante para el cambio de rumbo del mundo. Y él, como Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, tenía la obligación para con sus aliados de cumplir su rol como tal.

Asegurando la calabaza cuidadosamente en su espalda, caminó con sigilo a través del bosque y en la dirección en que había oído los ruidos. Podría haber usado su tercer ojo, suponía, pero encontraba el gasto de chakra sumamente innecesario para una ocasión como aquella. Aunque ahora, acercándose más y más al lugar, estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de un ser humano, pues podía percibir su presencia en el aire. Con desconfianza, se preparó para atacar si era necesario. En el interior del contenedor la arena había comenzado a removerse inquieta. Si aún hubiera tenido el Shukaku en su interior, Gaara estaba seguro que no habría tenido aquel momento previo al ataque. El demonio, así como la arena, habrían actuado por su cuenta y aquella persona que se encontrara allí ya estaría muerta, enemigo o aliado. Era indiferente. Ya lo habría matado. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al observar que dicha persona en cuestión no estaba haciendo otra cosa que entrenar. Dando media vuelta, se dispuso a retomar su camino, solo para ver por el rabillo del ojo como el cuerpo de quien había estado golpeando insistentemente un poste de entrenamiento, caía inerme al suelo. En un acto reflejo, su arena se deslizó a toda velocidad para detener la caída antes de que impactara contra el suelo. Lenta, muy lentamente –aún sin moverse-, Gaara descendió a la persona hasta depositarla contra la hierba. Luego, se agachó y tomó el tapón de corcho que había salido despedido de su calabaza, depositándolo para cubrir la abertura redondeada. Observando un instante el cielo, se dispuso a caminar hacia el pequeño claro. Al poner un pie en este, notó como la luna iluminaba allí como no lo hacía en otros tantos lugares. Si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, Gaara prefería la comodidad de la oscuridad y permanecer calma y serenamente en esta. Allí, nadie podía perturbar sus pensamientos.

Deteniéndose en seco, junto al cuerpo inmóvil, se cruzó de brazos, observando con el semblante inexpresivo a aquella persona. Era del sexo femenino, indudablemente, y –para su sorpresa- poseía un protector de Konoha amarrado al cuello. Por un instante, había creído que sería de otra aldea, alguien que estuviera preparándose para los exámenes chuunin o alguien moviéndose en la clandestinidad de la noche para planear un ataque a la aldea, o algo similar. No era una teoría descabellada, por supuesto, pues él mismo había sido parte de un plan de esa naturaleza la primera vez que había asistido a un examen allí y no era algo poco común en la inestabilidad que presentaba actualmente el mundo en que vivían. Era esa, de hecho, la razón que lo había movilizado a asegurarse de que no se tratara de aquello. Sin embargo, se había encontrado con una kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja. Desmayada, sin más ni más. Y consideró, si bien por un instante, marcharse de allí y dejar el asunto en paz, pero pensó que quizá sería una negligencia de su parte para con su alianza si dejaba abandonada a aquella muchacha y resultaba sucediéndole algo. Más aún, si aquella muchacha conocía a Uzumaki Naruto –y Gaara pensaba, por alguna razón u otra que no podía precisar, que de hecho ese era el caso. Además, volviendo a la línea de pensamiento previa que había estado siguiendo, razonaba que no sería lo más seguro dejarla allí. Como había considerado previamente, era posible que alguna otra aldea aprovechara los exámenes para sus propios beneficios. Y aún si no se trataba de eso, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que un competidor quisiera deshacerse de la competencia, y no sería la primera vez en la historia del mundo shinobi que tal cosa sucediera. Aunque Gaara no estaba seguro que aquella chica participara de los exámenes. De hecho, le parecía haberla visto previamente.

Descolgando su calabaza, la depositó apoyada contra una roca. Habitualmente, llevaría el sombrero característico de Kage sujeto a la parte más estrecha de esta, más aún en una ocasión como los exámenes chuunin, donde evidentemente debería utilizarlo. Pero aquella noche había decidido dejarlo en el lugar donde se estaban hospedando, junto con la túnica tradicional que lo acompañaba. Dando una última mirada a la chica para comprobar que aún no había despertado, se sentó sobre la roca contra la que había depositado su calabaza, con las piernas abiertas despreocupadamente y los codos apoyados de igual forma sobre sus rodillas, haciendo mecánicamente que su torso se inclinara ligeramente hacia delante. Sus ojos aguamarina vagaron por el claro y hacia la persona inconsciente en el suelo. Si mal no recordaba, aquel era el camino que habían tomado para llegar a la aldea aquel mismo día. Temari, que había arribado un mes y medio antes –para la organización en conjunto de los exámenes y para hacer de examinadora en la etapa escrita- había ido a recibirlos a la entrada y los había guiado hacia su hospedaje. Y, si su memoria no le fallaba, se habían cruzado con tres personas en el camino que, al verlo, se habían paralizado en su lugar y solo con la mirada lo habían seguido. Un grupo de tres, todos chuunin suponía, de los cuales uno solo era de sexo femenino. Quizá se tratara de la misma persona. Ojeando en la dirección de ella, continuó en silencio, con el semblante impávido, analizando el rostro de la joven. Era redondeado, y aún con la edad tenía un aspecto de inocencia que difícilmente alguien podía pasar por alto. Su piel, era completamente blanca y pulida, a excepción de sus mejillas que presentaban una ligera tonalidad rosada casi imperceptible. Por lo demás, tenía largas pestañas oscuras de la misma tonalidad que sus largos cabellos del color de la noche, los cuales permanecían ahora esparcidos alrededor de su rostro. Su flequillo, caía delicadamente sobre su frente y nariz, cubriendo parte de su fisonomía pero no sus párpados cerrados.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo más permanecería inconsciente, pues debería regresar en algún momento a donde él y sus hermanos se hospedaban. No que considerara que sus hermanos fueran a preocuparse por su ausencia, pues ambos sabían que él no necesitaba guardaespaldas ni alguien que velara por su seguridad –aún cuando ellos constantemente se ofrecían a escoltarlo a todos lados-, pero suponía que temprano debería retomar sus deberes como Kage. Aún cuando estaba lejos de su aldea, Gaara sabía que había demasiado por hacer. Empezando por la reunión con la Hokage –la cual había retomado su puesto al despertar del coma en que había caído tras la invasión del líder de Akatsuki, Pain-, que tendría al día siguiente. Tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, volvió a alzar su vista al cielo y más particularmente a la luna. No podía decir que sintiera nostalgia, ni que se arrepintiera de haber perdido el demonio en su interior. Definitivamente se reprochaba el haberlo perdido ante una organización tan peligrosa como lo era Akatsuki, quienes habían sido capaz de derrotarlo y arrebatarle la vida posteriormente, pero ese era su único lamento. No el que el Shukaku se hubiera desvanecido de su interior. Mantener el control de uno mismo era infinitamente más fácil cuando no tenía a _esa _voz susurrándole que aniquilara todo a su paso y que cediera sus poderes a él para poder lograr lo que deseaba, como lo había hecho en su pasado.

—Mmm...

Alertado por el suave gemido, volvió sus ojos a aquella persona que aún permanecía desvanecida en el suelo. En silencio y sin siquiera moverse, observó las largas pestañas de esta oscilar lenta y suavemente. Una y otra vez. Hasta que los párpados se alzaron con la misma lentitud descubriendo un par de orbes sumamente blancas con pupilas exactamente del mismo color que se perdían en el interior del descolorido iris. Parpadeando desconcertada, la chica permaneció aún en el suelo. Gaara, por su parte, no supo si anunciar su presencia sería correcto o simplemente debía aguardar a que ella lo notara. Por otro lado, también podría deslizarse en la oscuridad de la noche y desaparecer sabiendo que había cumplido con lo que había decidido hacer. Finalmente, optó por la primera de todas las opciones; ya que no quería asustarla, aún cuando estuviera acostumbrado a que las personas reaccionaran de esa forma ante él, al menos así lo habían hecho incontables veces en el pasado.

En tono neutral, soltó al silencio de la noche, observando cautamente las reacciones de ella —Despertaste.

Hinata, descubriendo que no estaba sola, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se incorporó apresurada hasta quedar sentada con sus piernas plegadas bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Tímidamente, alzó la mirada y observó la persona cuya voz había oído segundos atrás. Era un shinobi, de aproximadamente su edad, pero no era cualquier ninja. Era el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena y aquel mismo que habían visto aquella misma mañana transitando aquellos terrenos. Sin quererlo, recordó las palabras de Kiba y aquel suceso transcurrido tantos años atrás en el bosque de la muerte. Nerviosa, volvió a bajar la mirada inmediatamente —Yo... e-esto... —¿qué debía decir? ¿Qué podía decir, que había sido tan tonta como para perder el conocimiento mientras entrenaba?

Los ojos de él, con lentitud, se deslizaron hasta las palmas de la chica. Estaban dañadas, la piel rasgada y cubierta de hematomas y cortes que evidentemente eran recientes. A modo de establecer un hecho, dijo —Perdiste el conocimiento. Tus manos...

Avergonzada, la joven Hyuuga apretó los ojos y cerró sus manos volteándolas con la palma hacia abajo sobre su regazo, aún en puños. Negó delicadamente con la cabeza —Yo... e-estoy bien... solo...

Gaara se puso de pie y tomando su calabaza se la echó al hombro, asegurándose de acomodarla correctamente en su espalda. Luego, se volvió a la joven para anunciar su partida —Debo retirarme.

Hinata, que hasta el momento había permanecido aún sentada en el húmedo suelo del bosque, se puso de pie. Sacudiendo tímidamente sus ropas —E-Esto... Kazekage-sama...

Él se detuvo un instante y la observó de reojo, aún dándole la espalda —¿Hmp?

La chica tenía costumbres extrañas. De repente, había bajado la cabeza y había comenzado a hacer algo extraño con sus dedos. Priorizando ambos dedos índices de cada mano, los cuales chocaba uno contra otro y giraba nerviosamente de igual manera, uno alrededor del otro —Yo... ummm... ¿P-Por qué... se quedó...?

El pelirrojo volvió la vista al frente, sin manifestar la menor turbación por la pregunta de ella. De hecho, como siempre, su rostro tanto como su postura corporal no revelaban demasiado. Simplemente que era un hombre reservado y colecto, de semblante inexpresivo y que estaba siempre en perfecto control de sí mismo y sus emociones. Aunque eso era reciente, y no constantemente, aún cuando aparentaba ser siempre colecto —Uzumaki Naruto. Por él, debo mi lealtad a esta aldea y, por extensión, a sus habitantes.

Sonrojada, la chica asintió lentamente. Era únicamente lógico que aquella fuera su respuesta. Breve pero concreta, y completamente verdadera —S-Si... Naruto-kun... —susurró, recordando de repente –y con suma tristeza- la situación del día anterior, pues ya había pasado de medianoche, y las razones generales por las que se encontraba allí y no en su casa.

Gaara hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza. Efectivamente, tal y como había supuesto, aquella chica conocía a Naruto. De hecho, era probable que hubiera sido uno de los tantos posibles contrincantes durante su primer examen chuunin. Ahora que lo recordaba, aunque no particularmente pues su memoria de aquella época era vasto lagunosa, había contemplado un combate entre dos personas que poseían ojos similares a los de ella, ojos blancos. Y, si no se equivocaba, aquel combate había sido exactamente el anterior al suyo. Lo recordaba, porque a causa de la ferocidad de este había empezado a despertar su demonio interno, agitándolo y violentándolo, para su propio combate por venir. ¿Podría ser ella uno de aquellos dos combatientes? Era posible, de hecho, parecía bastante factible. Según comprendía, aquel rasgo característico de los ojos era un kekkei genkai y no un simple fenotipo de un genotipo hereditario más, por lo que no creía que pudiera confundirlos fácilmente. De hecho, era conocido que aquel rasgo era propio y particular del clan Hyuuga.

—Deberías regresar a tu casa, Hyuuga —señaló, no despectivamente realmente. Sino de forma seria y a modo de advertencia, aunque supuso que ella lo tomaría como una amenaza. Evaluándola, una vez más, de reojo, notó que no manifestaba miedo u ofensa, sino tristeza. Sus ojos, eternamente blancos y vacíos, lucían alicaídos mirando el suelo. ¿Había sido él el causante de ello o algo más había gatillado tal reacción? No lo sabía, pero –por alguna razón- aquella forma de mirar le resultaba demasiado familiar. Perturbadoramente familiar. Pero quizá estaba equivocado, ella no lucía del tipo de persona que fuera a ser rechazada y temida. De hecho, y a simple vista, lucía puramente inofensiva y sin instinto asesino alguno. Pero decidió no ahondar más en la cuestión. En definitiva, no era asunto suyo. Él ya había cumplido allí.

—Y-Yo... si... —susurró, deseando permanecer allí aunque fuera unos segundos más, aún con él –aún cuando no lo conocía en absoluto y podría ser un riesgo para su integridad física-, no importaba. Simplemente aún no quería regresar. No, quería retener el instante y prolongarlo unos segundos más. No quería regresar a su casa pero no quería estar sola tampoco. De hecho, esa era la razón por la que no quería regresar aún. Porque allí, era donde más sola se sentía. Donde más invisible se sentía. Más aún en aquel particular momento—. Esto... —negó con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo, al ver que finalmente no diría nada más, se acomodó nuevamente la gran calabaza al hombro y –tras observarla por un instante de reojo-, se volvió al frente y se marchó, desapareciendo lenta y progresivamente en la oscuridad y la penumbra hasta que Hinata no pudo verlo más, al menos no sin necesitar el uso de su Byakugan. Una vez que desapareció, suspiró suavemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos. Desde Naruto, había decidido no volver a llorar. Sin importar lo que sucediera, pues había comprobado que no había forma de secar sus ojos y que el llanto no traía nada bueno. No, era rendirse, dejarse vencer, y Hinata era conciente de que había hecho eso por demasiado tiempo en su infancia, pero ya no lo haría. Ya no lo hacía. Alzando la vista al cielo, contempló por última vez la luna antes de marcharse de allí. Era una noche bonita, pero una que en un par de horas culminaría. Lo mejor sería apresurarse y llegar a casa.

En silencio, corrió por las desiertas calles de la aldea y hasta el complejo Hyuuga. Una vez atravesó las puertas corredizas de la pared que rodeaba el patio delantero, descendió la velocidad hasta quedar frente a la puerta principal en absoluto silencio. Bajando la cabeza, vaciló un instante con la mano alzada hacia la hendidura en la madera. Luego, suspirando apesadumbradamente, introdujo sus delgados y blancos dedos y con estos deslizó la puerta de papel cuidadosamente a un lado, para luego cerrarla tras de sí. Con el mismo sigilo, se trasladó por los pasillos de la gran casa hasta llegar a la entrada de su habitación. Tras ingresar, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, donde aferró sus piernas contra su pecho. De vez en cuando, observaba sus delicadas manos dañadas. Pero no importaba, no si con ello mejoraba. No si con ello lograba ser reconocida. Si ese era el precio para dejar de ser invisible, entonces ella estaba dispuesta a pagarlo. Porque, tal y como había dicho Naruto, no había atajos para lograr lo que uno deseaba. En su caso, ser Hokage. En el caso de ella, ser reconocida por su padre y por su familia.

Exhausta, se recostó en su cama y se quedó inmediatamente dormida; sin siquiera cambiarse a sus ropas de noche.

Al despertar, al día siguiente, notó nuevamente el movimiento de muchas personas yendo y viniendo por los corredores de la casa. Tras darse una rápida ducha y cambiarse de ropas, nuevamente a sus habituales ropajes de entrenamiento que llevaba todos los días, abandonó su habitación lentamente. Solo para encontrarse con su padre, que escoltaba a Hanabi, hacia el patio delantero. Donde Hinata suponía estaría Neji aguardándola para asesorarla en su entrenamiento. Más aún ahora que los combates finales de los exámenes chuunin estaban cada vez más cerca. Al percatarse de la presencia de su hija mayor, se detuvo por un instante —Trata de no meterte en el camino de todos.

Afligida, Hinata asintió, observando a su padre marcharse y a su hermana menor dedicarle una tímida mirada de tristeza —S-Si...

Y, en el instante en que pudo, se deslizó fuera de la casa y lo más lejos del complejo Hyuuga posible. Observando de reojo a Neji mientras cruzaba el patio delantero, el cual le devolvió la mirada en silencio. Su primo era estoico y serio, la mayor parte del tiempo, calmo y colecto; pero Hinata sabía que le importaba. A su forma, a su manera, Neji se preocupaba por ella y velaba por su bienestar, aún cuando lo hiciera en silencio y desde las sombras. Cuando él no pudo verla más, Hinata se permitió sonreír muy ligeramente. Aquello era lo máximo que había visto de él en las últimas semanas y era el único tipo de reconocimiento que había recibido también. Cuando estuvo fuera finalmente, se sintió capaz de volver a respirar; pero el complejo Hyuuga no era el único ajetreado. La aldea misma, las calles de estas, estaban pobladas de shinobi de todas las naciones que habían acudido a presentar el examen chuunin. Personas de todas las alturas y todos los tamaños y todos los colores se desplazaban por Konoha acompañados o en soledad. Aún los terrenos de entrenamiento habían perdido la calma que habitualmente solían tener. Aunque, de vez en cuando, podía encontrar algún rincón del bosque despoblado para sentarse a descansar y disfrutar de las pequeñeces de la naturaleza que lograban –si bien tan solo por un instante- alegrarla y hacerla olvidarse de todas las demás tristezas. Alzando la mirada, observó a un grupo de tres personas pasar en dirección a la torre de la Hokage. Tímidamente, observó al más bajo de los tres; un chico de alborotados cabellos rojos y traslúcidos ojos aguamarina. En el desconcierto de la noche anterior, y lo extraño de la situación, se había olvidado completamente de agradecerle. Aún si él lo consideraba un mero deber para con sus aliados, ella se sentía agradecida por el gesto. Sin embargo, tras dar un paso en su dirección, se detuvo en seco, comenzando a jugar nerviosamente –una vez más- con el dobladillo de su chamarra. Por un lado, debía admitir que le daba vergüenza acercarse a él. Después de todo, era el Kazekage de Sunagakure. Además, había algo en él que lo hacía intimidante. Si no fuera porque había sido él quien se había encontrado allí la noche anterior, cuando ella había despertado, Hinata jamás se hubiera aproximado al chico. No solo porque carecía de razones para hacerlo, sino porque la forma en que solía mirar la ponía nerviosa –tal y como aquella mañana anterior a esta en el bosque. Sus ojos, a pesar de su semblante serio, parecían tener una intensidad inhabitual. Y Hinata debía admitir que se sentía cohibida por ello. Además, sus dos hermanos también estaban con él y la Hyuuga no quería estorbar. Asimismo, ¿qué pensarían ellos si una completa extraña se acercaba a agradecerle por algo que desconocían a su hermano menor? No, negó con la cabeza, no se acercaría. Sonrojada, se limitó simplemente a verlos pasar, arrepentida de no tener el valor para acercarse y hablarle. _D-Debo... yo... _Dio un paso, y luego retrocedió y negó con la cabeza, ocultando su bochorno con su largo flequillo. Supuso que cualquiera que estuviera viéndola pensaría que era una tonta, y quizá lo era. Por un instante, juró ver el ojo de él detenerse un segundo en ella –tal y como la vez anterior- para luego volver indiferentemente al frente. Sin embargo, probablemente lo había imaginado; y, si tal no era el caso, rogaba que así fuera porque de haberla visto él también habría creído que Hinata era una tonta. Ella misma se sentía abochornada por su tímido y cobarde comportamiento.

—¡Oy, Hinata!

Sobresaltada, la chica se volteó con una mano delicadamente sobre su pecho. Su corazón, a causa del factor sorpresa, latía errático y en sus mejillas el tono rosado se había asentado —¡K-Kiba-kun...!

Éste observó los alrededores suspicaz, colocando una mano sobre su frente para cubrir el sol de sus ojos —¿Qué, está el idiota de Naruto por aquí?

Hinata negó con la cabeza —N-No Kiba-kun... e-esto... ¿p-por qué lo dices?

El castaño rascó su nuca —No lo se. Estabas distraída y te sobresaltaste cuando aparecí —Akamaru soltó un ladrido de asentimiento. Volviéndose al gran can, la joven lo acarició con delicadeza su cabeza.

—No... s-solo estaba... pensando... —susurró, alzando sus ojos blancos a Kiba. Este asintió y decidió resignar el tema, o al menos posponerlo para más tarde.

—Oye, Akamaru y yo íbamos a entrenar, ¿quieres venir? Será mas divertido así, ¿verdad amigo? —el perro ladró asintiendo a las palabras de su amo. Con una gentil sonrisa, Hinata observó a ambos.

—E-Esto... claro, K-Kiba-kun...

—¡Genial! —sonrió, descubriendo sus largos colmillos—. Vamos.

Y, sin decir más, el joven miembro del clan Inuzuka se dirigió al bosque seguido de Akamaru y, un poquito más atrás, de Hinata. Quien, antes de abandonar la calle, sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás. Pero ya no quedaba nadie en la calle, nadie que ella conociera o pudiera identificar.

—¡Oy, Hinata apresúrate!

Volviendo la vista a su compañero, asintió suavemente y apresuró el paso hacia él —E-Esto... lo siento Kiba-kun —alcanzándolo a último momento. Con una ceja enarcada, el castaño la observó, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, era habitual en Hinata aquel tipo de conducta.


	6. Heridas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Ni uno. **

6/14

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todas las noches, he aquí el capítulo 5 de este nuevo GaaHina. Y, de la misma forma, como todas las noches quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por leer mi historia (aunque no puedo saber cuantos porque un error de página sigue diciendo "0 Hits", y aparentemente es general). Como sea, ¡gracias! a todos los lectores. Y, aún con un poquito más de efusividad, ¡gracias! por sus alentadores reviews. Así como también gracias por agregarme a Alerts y Favorites. En fin, espero que este capítulo les guste. Y, si sienten que deben corregirme, señalarme algún error o simplemente hacerme su opinión, no duden en hacerlo. Por lo demás, ¡gracias! (nuevamente). Ojalá y sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

V

"Heridas"

* * *

Hinata no era tan ingenua como todos creían, era inocente –sin duda alguna- pero no era ingenua. No, ella sabía que el mundo no era bonito, como los cuentos que su madre solía leerle de pequeña antes de fallecer, no era amable. Las personas no eran amables. Y lo sabía pues lo había sentido en carne propia, y lo había visto en Naruto, en la forma en que lo trataban de niño. Ella misma, había comprendido pronto que el mundo no se asemejaba a lo que se suponía que debía ser. Era feo, era triste. Tanto que marchitaba poco a poco a las personas, hasta que estas perdían el color y no eran más que algo hermoso que una vez habían sido y ya no eran. Como Sasuke. Si, Sasuke era el ejemplo perfecto. De niña, cuando lo había visto por primera vez en la academia, le había parecido agradable. No como a la niña rubia de su clase y a la niña de cabello rosa, las cuales se sonrojaban cada vez que este se acercaba a ellas, pero le había agradado. En gran medida, por su sonrisa. Aún cuando había notado que a veces estaba triste, Hinata encontraba y había encontrado su sonrisa bonita. Por lo que había oído, tras oír tímida y accidentalmente una conversación de él con otro niño, Sasuke admiraba a su hermano. Y siempre que podía lo elogiaba y lo hacía con una sonrisa alegre, diciendo que algún día sería como él. Que algún día sería fuerte y valiente como su hermano y su padre reconocería entonces su fortaleza. Eso había dicho, y desde la distancia Naruto lo había oído todo atento, con los brazos cruzados sobre su mesita y su cabeza recostada sobre estos, como si estuviera dormido. Personalmente, Hinata nunca había pensado que Sasuke necesitara entrenar duro, pues él era el primero y el mejor de su clase y todo lo que hacía parecía resultarle bien y por ello los sensei lo elogiaban constantemente. No como ella, quien solía hacer mal tantas cosas que perdía la cuenta. Pero lo intentaba, así como lo hacía Naruto –y como lo hacía Sasuke a escondidas porque era muy orgulloso para admitirlo-, se esforzaba mucho por mejorar. Pero, sin importar qué hiciera, su padre no la veía. Y cuando Sasuke estaba triste, era porque su padre tampoco lo veía a él; así como nadie veía en la dirección de Naruto, mientras fingían indiferencia esperando que de esta forma desapareciera. Por eso, ella lo entendía. Entendía que el mundo era feo, que había marchitado a Sasuke y que aquella era una triste tragedia que Naruto intentaba remediar día a día.  
Y era triste, doloroso, ver gente morir todos los días, ver personas ser rechazadas por las personas que deberían amarlas. Ella lo sabía, y por eso era capaz de entenderlo. Capaz de comprender la soledad, pero se había cansado de llorar. Como Naruto, se había cansado de derramar lágrimas y había decidido hacer algo. Todos ellos habían decidido hacer algo, ¿si habían sido elecciones correctas o no?, no podía decir. Ni siquiera sabría por donde empezar si quisiera decir qué era correcto y que no, porque las líneas eran difusas en el mundo. Pero había debido aferrarse a algo, algo que la mantuviera sana. Sasuke había optado por la venganza, así como –en un tiempo- lo había hecho Neji, Gaara –según sabía- había optado por no volver a confiar en nadie nunca más, y había salido exitoso en el proceso, y ella había optado por aferrarse a Naruto. Creer en él, e intentar seguir sus pasos con el fin de algún día volverse más fuerte para que su padre la viera. Para que _alguien_ la viera. Si, ella creía en Naruto, creía en su determinación y en su fortaleza, creía en sus palabras; y también creía en la bondad, aún cuando ella, en un principio no la había experimentado. Solo lo había hecho años después con Kurenai. Y creía en la amabilidad, porque creía que eso era todo lo que ella había necesitado una vez. Porque creía que eso era todo lo que se necesitaba para salvar a alguien de la soledad. Por eso, Hinata había optado por ser amable y gentil, porque quería ayudar. A su forma, quería ayudar a que aquellas personas a su alrededor no volvieran a sentirse como ella. No intencionalmente, por supuesto, pero en algún nivel inconsciente lo quería. Quería salvar en otros la niña que nadie había salvado en ella, en el pasado. La niña débil que nadie había apreciado. Porque esto era todo lo que ellos querían, alguien que les diera un significado, un lugar en el mundo. Y cuando lo había visto a él a los ojos, aquella noche en el bosque, había percibido que él era igual a ella. Quizá estaba equivocada. Pero Gaara le había parecido tan perdido como ella, en algún punto. Aunque las diferencias que los separaban eran abismales, empezando por sus habilidades ninja.

Limpiándose la boca delicadamente con el dorso de la mano, y con cierta dificultad, se puso de pie; contemplando con ojos cansados al que fuera su compañero de equipo. Suspirando, susurró —K-Kiba-kun... por favor... n-no te contengas... —bajó la cabeza—. S-Si quieres c-cuidarme... a-atácame con todas tus fuerzas...

Ella sabía que Kiba se estaba conteniendo, y que habitualmente peleando con ella lo hacía. Y sabía que el castaño solo lo hacía porque no quería dañarla, pero solo lograba entristecerla un poquito más. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso necesitaba ella ventaja? ¿Era tan débil, tan frágil, que no podía hacer nada por su cuenta en un combate equitativo y justo? ¿Creía él que ella perdería si él se esforzaba? Rascando su nuca, sonrió avergonzado —Heh... lo siento, Hinata.

Ella asintió, contemplando sus manos amoratadas y ajadas y dañadas de tanto entrenar. Su pálida piel, pulcra y pulida, lucía desgastada por los días y las noches de entrenamientos, de los cuales realizaba sola y en secreto. En primer lugar, porque no quería molestar a nadie pidiéndole que entrenara con ella, no quería ser una molestia ni retrasar a nadie en su propio entrenamiento. Y, en segundo, porque aquello era algo que debía y quería hacer sola. Algo que necesitaba hacer por su cuenta. Eso era, hacerse más fuerte. Y deseaba aún con más fuerzas lograrlo desde que había oído las palabras de su padre aquel día. Un par de días atrás.

No había querido oír la conversación adrede, por supuesto. Ella se había encontrado preparando algo de té para su padre y Neji, quienes habían permanecido entrenando por largo tiempo durante el transcurso de la mañana. Había sido un bonito día, recordaba. Un día soleado, sus favoritos. Y la casa había estado calma, a diferencia de los días previos, pues ese día Hanabi entrenaría con su equipo Genin y no con su padre. Por eso, Hiashi había optado por entrenar a su sobrino, y ella había estado preparándoles algo caliente para beber durante su descanso. Cuando había colocado ambas tazas y la pequeña tetera en una bandeja, y había tomado esta cuidadosamente –temiendo dejarla caer- con sus dos temblorosas manos blanquecina, se había dirigido al patio. Sin embargo, se había detenido al oír a su padre hablar.

Su voz, como siempre, era seria y solemne —Neji, ¿cuál es tu opinión de Hanabi?

El segundo miembro del clan, aquel más joven, permaneció pensativo por unos segundos y por un instante Hinata temió que la hubiera visto. Ya que había mirado distraídamente en su dirección para luego volver su vista a su regazo. De hecho, con Neji, siempre tenía esa sensación. Como si pudiera ver a través de todo aún sin su Byakugan activado —Hiashi-sama, creo que Hanabi-sama estará lista para el examen. Sus habilidades han mejorado rápidamente.  
Asintiendo, el hombre contempló la entrada del complejo —Hanabi ha superado mis expectativas. Si logra convertirse en chuunin, lo habrá hecho antes que mi hija mayor. En efecto, es lo que esperaba de ella.

Al borde del llanto –pero contendiéndose porque había jurado no volver a llorar más- y las manos ligeramente temblorosas, había contemplado en silencio y por unos instantes el contenido de una de las tazas, como si este fuera lo más importante del mundo. La tristeza, como siempre, la había embargado. Y si aún fuera la niña que había sido, habría corrido a su cuarto y se había permitido llorar, pero esa no era ella. Eso no era algo que Naruto haría, y ella tampoco lo haría. Por eso, había caminado lenta y cuidadosamente hasta ellos y había depositado con cuidado la bandeja frente a ambos, notando la mirada de Neji clavada en ella todo el tiempo.

—E-Esto... lamento l-la demora, Otou-san, Neji-nii-san... —susurró, incómoda de sentir los ojos de su primo siguiendo cada movimiento suyo. Luego, tras excusarse con una cordial reverencia, se marchó. Preguntándose si Neji habría sabido de su presencia y deseando volver más fuerte para no quedarse atrás. No porque no quisiera que su hermana menor la superara, porque de hecho la hacía feliz que Hanabi estuviera volviéndose fuerte, sino porque no quería ser olvidada y relegada nuevamente.

Volviendo la vista a Kiba, que aún la contemplaba en silencio, musitó. Con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas —Umm... K-Kiba-kun, ¿tu crees... q-que soy débil...?

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó el miembro del clan Inuzuka. No, él no lo creía y nunca lo había creído. Pero en su afán de protegerla siempre pecaba subestimándola. Y eso era lo último que Kiba quería hacer—. ¡Tsk! No se de donde sacas esas cosas. Yo no...

—S-Solo me preguntaba... si creías q-que mejoré. ¿S-Soy más fuerte Kiba-kun...?

Rascando su nunca, el castaño asintió. ¿Por qué era que siempre metía la pata con Hinata cada vez que quería ayudarla? Primero con Naruto y ahora con su entrenamiento. Seguro, lo confesaba, carecía de tacto. Nunca había sido sensible para ese tipo de cosas. Y ahora, quizá, empezaba a ver porque Shino le decía que no se involucrara en los asuntos de ella si Hinata no se lo pedía. Pero eso no se lo admitiría al Aburame. Preferiría antes comer insectos —Oy, Hinata. Yo no quise...

—E-Esta bien... Kiba-kun —sonrió, gentilmente. En su opinión, Hinata era demasiado gentil. Aún con él. De hecho, si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa y hubiera sido él quien se hubiera sentido subestimado, habría golpeado directo en el rostro a la persona que lo había hecho sentirse así. Pero Hinata era amable, era diferente, y jamás haría algo de tal naturaleza. De hecho, la joven muchacha actuaba como si todos merecieran su amabilidad, indiscriminadamente. Lo cual en ocasiones le irritaba. Muchos idiotas no merecían ser tratados por ella como Hinata lo hacía. E, irónicamente, muchos de estos idiotas pertenecían a su mismo clan y a su misma familia.

Desconcertado, observó a su compañera —Eh... ¿Aún quieres seguir?

Hinata hizo una leve reverencia —Si, por favor. Kiba-kun.

Llamando a Akamaru a su lado con un chiflido, comenzó a hacer circular chakra a todos su cuerpo. Prolongando sus garras y dientes y transformando su apariencia en una mas feroz. Hinata era extraña, de eso no había duda. No solo porque considerara que era demasiado amable para su propio bien sino porque lo era con todo el mundo. Indiferentemente de quien se tratara, amigo o enemigo, inofensivo o peligroso, no importaba. Y Kiba temía que eso algún día fuera a matarla. Pero, aún así, Hinata le agradaba, era amable y paciente con él cuando nadie más lo era; y por eso –junto con Shino- continuaría protegiéndola hasta que no pudiera hacerlo más. Siempre que ella se lo permitiera, él lo haría.

Hinata, dejando caer suavemente los párpados, alzó una mano frente a su pecho formando un sello y volvió a abrir sus ojos con el Byakugan ya activado. Una vez lista, se colocó en su postura habitual de combate. Y entre enfrentamiento y enfrentamiento pasó la tarde hasta que el sol comenzó a descender, una vez más. Siendo esta la señal de Kiba para detener el último enfrentamiento que habían estado sosteniendo por la última media hora. Sintiendo su estómago gruñir, sonrió exponiendo sus largos colmillos —Heh, heh. Estoy muerto de hambre...

Recogiendo sus cosas, que había dejado contra un árbol junto a las de Hinata, no pudo evitar notar que bajo la mochila de la joven Hyuuga, cuidadosamente envuelto en un pañuelo lavanda y depositado debajo de esta, casi como si la intención fuera ocultarlo, había un Bento. Olisqueando el aire, pudo estar seguro –incluso- de todo el contenido de este. Y, sin duda alguna, aquella era la cena de su compañera de equipo.

Pretendiendo no haberla visto, porque eso era lo que hubiera hecho Shino y le hubiera dicho a él que hiciera, se cargó la mochila al hombro y aguardó un instante por ella –con Akamaru a su lado-, intentando ver si su interpretación era acertada. Y, aparentemente, lo era —¡Oy, Hinata! ¿No vienes? —exclamó. Ella negó muy suavemente con la cabeza.

—E-Esto... me quedaré un ratito más. G-Gracias... Kiba-kun...

Él asintió, volviendo su espalda a ella pero aún observándola por el rabillo del ojo —Seguro, solo... apresúrate o no llegarás a cenar a tu casa. ¡Vamos Akamaru! —y, sin decir más, se marchó seguido del gran can. En silencio, la joven lo observó marcharse. _Me p-pregunto si K-Kiba-kun... _Sus níveos ojos se deslizaron por un instante a su Bento, oculto bajo su mochila, pero luego negó para sí. Le entristecía, en verdad lo hacía, tener que hacer todo aquello en silencio pero era la única forma que Hinata tenía de hacerlo sin la ayuda de ellos. En el pasado, Shino y Kiba la habían ayudado demasiado; tanto en sus entrenamientos como en misiones y demás, pero ella también quería ayudar. Ella quería, por una vez, ayudarlos a ellos y no retenerlos. Hinata quería poder ser capaz de cuidar de las personas que eran importantes para ella también, como lo hacían ellos por ella, y como lo hacía Naruto con toda la aldea. Quería ser fuerte, y quería ser vista. Y sabía que eso era algo que tomaría trabajo, pero si se esforzaba, si realmente lo hacía, Hinata creía que todo resultaría bien. Porque se apegaba a sus palabras, y a lo que creía, y derramaba su corazón en ello, a riesgo de salir lastimada.

Cerrando los ojos una vez más, activó su Byakugan y se envaró. Plegando, como previamente había hecho, una mano contra su pecho formando el sello necesario para activar su kekkei genkai. Luego, moviendo sus brazos, se concentró en su acumulación de chakra y en la forma en que la moldeaba. Se había concentrado tanto en aquello, que prácticamente podía sentir la energía fluir por sus canales de chakra. Por todo su cuerpo, y hacia sus palmas y dedos, dándole la sensación de un leve cosquilleo bajo su piel. Pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba más. Necesitaba hacer su chakra más fuerte, más filosa, más flexible, más. Necesitaba más chakra en sus dedos. Tanto que el cosquilleo pareciera una llamarada bajo su piel. Tanto que la mano fulgurara. Perdiendo la concentración, jadeó agitada. Sintiendo pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecer en su frente.

—Naruto-kun no se rendiría... por eso... yo tampoco puedo hacerlo —se dijo, repitiendo el proceso. Una y otra vez. Sintiendo el cosquilleo ascender progresivamente pero nunca alcanzar la sensación de llamarada. Exhausta, cayó de rodillas. _N-Neji-nii-san estaría decepcionado de m-mi... _Pensó, alicaída, observando sus manos una vez más. _¿Por qué yo... no puedo? _Un suspiro, un jadeo y luego otro. Armándose de todas sus fuerzas, se volvió a poner de pie. Aquella noche lo lograría. Si podía, si llegaba a lograrlo, podría mejorar sus técnicas y quizá aprender nuevas técnicas del clan. Y, quizá entonces, su padre la reconociera. Aún cuando se hubiera convertido en chuunin a los catorce y no a los trece, como Hanabi probablemente haría.

Yo... Yo puedo. Y-Yo no me rendiré. N-No volveré a retrasar a nadie. No v-volveré a ser una m-molestia. Yo también... yo también quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser vista, quiero ser r-reconocida. Quiero proteger... a q-quienes son importantes para m-mi. Shino-kun, Kiba-kun... Kurenai-sensei, K-Kohaku-chan... Hanabi-imouto-chan... Neji-nii-san... Otou-san... yo quiero... que me vean... Por eso, no retiraré m-mis palabras... N-Naruto-kun... porque ese es mi camino n-ninja... Y, cerrando los ojos, comenzó nuevamente a acumular chakra en sus dedos. En sus palmas. Sintiendo el lento cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo a sus brazos, y luego a sus manos. Y allí, lenta pero progresivamente, comenzó a ascender. Cada vez más y más. M-Mas... Mas... Hasta que la sensación de ardor bajo su piel la invadió. Satisfecha, abrió los ojos, golpeando con su palma el tronco contra el que siempre entrenaba. Logrando convertirlo, esta vez, en astillas de un solo golpe. Volviendo a cerrar los ojos, cayó al suelo. Y, por largos minutos, permaneció allí jadeando, con una suave sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas ruborizadas del esfuerzo realizado.

—Yo... lo logré —susurró, contemplando el cielo estrellado. Su pecho, ascendía y descendía rítmicamente. Poco a poco, su respiración se fue normalizando así como lo fue haciendo el palpitar de su corazón. Sentándose con cuidado, con las piernas plegadas bajo su cuerpo, observó sus alrededores. Como siempre, a aquellas horas de la noche, el bosque era calmo. Silencioso. Y solo se podía oír, eventualmente, el canto de pequeñas cigarras perdidas en los rincones más oscuros. Pero Hinata no le temía a la oscuridad, no había en ella nada que pudiera dañarla. Nada que pudiera herirla más que sentirse invisible frente a las personas. Nada. Por eso, le agradaba inclusive. Cuando estaba sola, allí, en medio del bosque, contemplando el agradable cielo estrellado y observando con curiosidad casi infantil las pequeñas criaturas que en este habitaban se sentía bien. Se sentía relajada y, por instantes, la tristeza desaparecía. Por instantes, todos esos sueños rotos que día a día se alejaban más de su alcance desaparecían. Así como desaparecía la expresión de decepción de su padre, y todas esas veces en que había fallado. Que les había fallado a todos, y a sí misma.

Volviendo la vista a los alrededores una vez más, buscó algo con la mirada. No porque estuviera esperando que apareciera, pero había pensado que si –quizá- él aparecía ella sería capaz esta vez de agradecerle, podría olvidar su timidez y su incomodidad y decirle gracias por haber velado por ella mientras había permanecido inconsciente. Porque ella era así, y no se sentiría bien consigo misma hasta que fuera capaz de decirle cuan agradecida estaba realmente. En parte, porque era lo correcto y ella era demasiado amable para ignorar el hecho. Y, en parte, porque nadie hacía nada por ella, por eso... sentía que debía decirle gracias. Solo eso. Y podría marcharse y olvidar todo el bochorno que había sentido por haber perdido el conocimiento, en primer lugar.

Extendiendo una de sus manos, tomó el Bento envuelto y lo depositó delicadamente sobre su regazo. Por eso, esa vez había sido más precavida y había traído algo para cenar para evitar desmayarse.

—P-Parece... que no vendrá... —susurró, aún con sus ojos níveos fijos en el pequeño pañuelo lavanda. Pero no era una sorpresa, las cosas rara vez le salían a Hinata como ella las deseaba.

Pero, de repente, un escalofrío ascendió por su columna vertebral para volver a descender de la misma forma, sacudiéndole hasta la médula en el proceso. Un crujido, la planta de un pie aplastando la hierba, luego otro. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, y dándose media vuelta con la misma velocidad y el mismo nerviosismo, contempló a la persona que acababa de arribar. Por sus ojos, esos ojos perturbadoramente intensos, pudo deducir que no había esperado encontrar a nadie. Menos aún a ella, otra vez.

Vacilante, hizo una reverencia —Y-Yo... e-estaba esperando... —negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose por haber sonado de forma tan ambigua. Más aún ante la falta de expresión del semblante de él—. ¡N-No de esa forma...! Y-Yo solo... —la voz fue descendiendo progresivamente—. Yo solo... quería... d-decir gracias... —asintió, algo más aliviada de haber sido capaz de decir la palabra—. G-Gracias... p-por lo del otro día.

Gaara continuó observándola en silencio, aún inmóvil. En primer lugar, no había esperado encontrar a nadie allí. Aún cuando la había visto la noche previa, no había creído que tal cosa fuera una rutina. No tenía sentido. Pero, observando el tronco quebrado tras ella, podía asumir ahora que lo era. Y su deplorable apariencia no podía indicar otra cosa tampoco. De hecho, observándola, podía inferir que llevaba horas allí. Entrenando. Era sorprendente, en efecto, que no se hubiera derrumbado ya como la noche anterior; porque era evidente que su cuerpo había alcanzado sus límites, así como lo habían hecho sus capacidades.

Cruzándose de brazos, decidió señalar lo obvio. No porque fuera asunto suyo, porque no lo era, sino porque no encontraba nada realmente apropiado que pudiera decir en respuesta a las palabras de ella. En parte, porque nadie le agradecía y no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal cosa. Y, en parte, porque aún el sociabilizar le resultaba una actividad arduo trabajosa. Pero desde Naruto quería creer que había mejorado, si bien un poco, en la comprensión del significado de los vínculos.

—Estás forzando tu cuerpo.

Avergonzada, Hinata bajó la cabeza y asintió. Si, lo sabía. Por eso no le confiaba a ninguno de los miembros de su equipo –ni siquiera a su sensei- lo que hacía durante las noches, porque ninguno le permitiría arriesgarse tanto y de forma tan constante. Pero era algo que Hinata necesitaba hacer, que necesitaba realmente —Y-Yo... solo quiero cambiar... s-ser más como N-Naruto-kun... Por eso yo...

No pudo explicar que sucedió en ese momento, o porqué algo en el interior de su mente pareció paralizarse. De alguna forma, era preocupante, porque las ocasiones previas en que se había sentido de esa forma, se había visto inclinado a asesinar inmediatamente luego. Y eso había quedado en el pasado ya, pero –de alguna forma- se sentía igual. Como si algo en el interior de su cabeza se estuviera quebrando y por la grieta estuviera escapando algo, algo que no estaba seguro que era. Pero en el pasado eso tampoco había sido bueno. _Con tal de escapar de la soledad, no tengo más opción que trabajar duro y construirme mi propio camino. Si hago eso, algún día... Algún día... podré ser como él. _

—Con tal de escapar de la soledad... —musitó para sí, absorto en sí mismo y en sus desordenados pensamientos. Sin percatarse que Hinata continuaba aún removiéndose nerviosa en su propio lugar.

Sonrojada, decidió romper el silencio —E-Esto... K-Kazekage-sama... ¿n-no esta… cansado? ¡D-Digo...! —_q-quizá no debí preguntar... _

Pero él solo negó la cabeza, recobrando la inexpresividad que hasta momentos antes había sostenido —Desconozco la necesidad del dormir.

Parpadeando, con las mejillas ruborizadas, susurró —¿N-Nunca? E-Es decir... l-lo siento... no quise entrometerme...

Gaara solo volvió a responder con franqueza. Después de todo, aquello no era nada personal. Al menos no para él. Todos en la aldea sabían que no dormía, aún con la partida del Shukaku, y esto de hecho estaba gravado en negro alrededor de sus ojerosos ojos —No.  
Entristecida, Hinata bajó la mirada —D-Debe ser muy triste... No poder s-soñar...

Triste no sería la palabra que él habría utilizado. Enloquecedor, quizá. Algo capaz de llevarlo al borde de la insania y convertirlo en algo inestable, en un monstruo, porque eso era lo que había hecho con él el insomnio. Lo había vuelto irritable y fácilmente irascible. Había mezclado todo en su cabeza hasta que nada más había tenido sentido. Hasta que el amor y el odio y la soledad y la desesperación se habían fundido en una masa indefinida en su mente. Hasta que de él no había quedado demasiado más que una _amenaza_, porque así lo habían llamado ellos. Así lo había catalogado su padre. Y así lo había llamado Yashamaru, aquella noche en que había muerto. _Tú naciste con el Shukaku de la Arena, y luego fuiste observado como un conejillo de indias, Gaara-sama. Pero ya no podías controlar el poder del alma viviente, Shukaku, y eras incapaz de manipular la arena a tu voluntad... tu existencia se estimaba como un peligro a la aldea. _

Una vez más, incómoda por el eterno silencio por parte de él, susurró no sabiendo realmente que decir —Esto... —pero se detuvo cuando los ojos de pelirrojo se clavaron en los de ella. Y, como previamente había sucedido, su médula desde inicio a fin se sintió sacudida. Había algo en él, algo en sus ojos, que hacía que Hinata no pudiera sostenerle la mirada. Cierto, habitualmente era ella quien interrumpía todo contacto visual con cualquiera, de todas formas, porque se avergonzaba fácilmente y debía bajar la vista; pero con él era aún peor. La hacía sentirse aún más vulnerable, más expuesta. La hacía sentirse como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Y, en efecto, lo había hecho. Por primera vez había notado, que sus ojos gritaban que deseaba ser vista, mirada. Que deseaba ser reconocida, como él. Que todo lo que deseaba era un lugar en el mundo y alguien que reconociera su existencia. Como él, como Naruto, ella estaba perdida. Y lo único que deseaba era ser encontrada.

Parpadeando, notó que ella estaba ahora delante de él, con un pequeño paquete en manos envuelto cuidadosamente en un pañuelo lavanda. Nerviosa, y con la vista en lo que cargaba, tamborileó con los dedos a ambos lados del objeto rectangular —Ummm...

Gaara la observó en silencio, intentando descifrar algo de su conducta. Pero no podía. Era impredecible, como el mismo Naruto. Y continuaba echando por tierra todo lo que lograba armar de ella en su cabeza. Todo lo que pensaba comprender de ella, no concordaba. Era como él, eso sus ojos podían revelarlo sin duda alguna. _Ojos que conocían la verdadera soledad_. Ojos que habían visto el abandono cada vez que un espejo les reflejaba su propia imagen. Como con él, el mundo no había sido bondadoso con ella tampoco. Aunque no podía especificar las razones detrás de todo aquello. Era evidente que ella no era un monstruo, si bien todo lo contrario. Era todo lo que un monstruo no era.

Parpadeó nuevamente, inexpresivo –aunque ligeramente sorprendido-, al verla agachar su cabeza y extender sus brazos a él, ofreciéndole lo que tenía entre sus manos —E-Esto... n-no se si come... p-pero...

Gaara permaneció inmóvil. Por supuesto que comía. Seguro, la necesidad del dormir le era ajena pero eso no significaba que era capaz de sobrevivir sin satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Incluso los monstruos comían. O monstruos redimidos, en todo caso —Como.

Avergonzada, apoyó el Bento contra su pecho y comenzó a tartamudear —¡P-Por supuesto... no quise insinuar que... y-yo... lo s-siento... K-Kazekage-sama...! S-Solo pensé… que quizá tendría h-hambre... —confesó. Aunque era más un gesto de agradecimiento. Se sentía tonta por haber pensado siquiera que él no comía, y seguramente él pensaría eso de ella. Que era una tonta.

Pero si lo pensó, no dijo nada. No emitió juicio de valor alguno ni se burló de ella ni la despreció. Simplemente tomó el Bento entre sus manos, vacilante, y evitando deliberadamente no entrar en contacto con las manos de ella mientras lo hacía. Hinata, tímida, retrajo sus propias manos hasta dejarlas cuidadosamente frente a su cuerpo, contemplando en silencio el suelo —E-Esto... ummm...

Pero, de repente, sus rodillas cedieron. Estaba exhausta, lo había estado desde el final de su entrenamiento y aún cuando él había arribado al lugar pero no había querido lucir débil frente a él. No había querido avergonzarse nuevamente. No había querido que la viera débil, como todos lo hacían. Por eso, no había dicho nada y había aguantado hasta recién fingiendo que estaba bien. Pero la verdad era que no lo estaba. Él había estado en lo cierto, se había forzado demasiado.

—¡O-Oh...! —exclamó suavemente, sintiéndose derrumbar. Sin embargo, una vez más, la arena de él la detuvo por debajo de los brazos y –con sumo cuidado- la colocó sobre sus pies nuevamente. Sonrojada, balbuceó—. E-Esto... gracias... Kaze-

—Gaara —la cortó, permitiendo que la arena tomara el Bento de sus manos y lo depositara cuidadosamente sujeto a la calabaza en su espalda, mientras él se cruzaba de brazos. Si volvía a escuchar que alguien de su misma edad lo llamara Kazekage, retornaría a la época en que reaccionaba irasciblemente y terminaba quebrando cuellos a antojo. No era que el título no le agradara, porque de hecho había sido él quien había aspirado a obtenerlo para poder obtener así el reconocimiento de su propia villa. Solo que había dos cuestiones, la primera, era que la formalidad de este parecía estar estrangulándolo y sofocándolo. Seguro, en las reuniones de la aldea lo encontraba pertinente y adecuado pero, por alguna razón, sonaba extraño cuando era llamado de esa forma por personas en una interacción de tipo informal. No que él mantuviera muchas de esas. Pero Temari y Kankuro lo trataban de esa forma, llamándolo por su nombre. Así como lo hacía Naruto, quien nunca había tenido el suficiente respeto a la autoridad como para llamarlo por su puesto, diciéndole Gaara en vez de decirle Kazekage. Y, en segundo, porque le recordaba a su padre y esa era una persona que particularmente no quería recordar. Aún cuando la aldea insistiera en hacerlo porque había sido el cuarto. Para él, después de todo, no había sido nada. Nunca lo había considerado familia, no realmente, y si se hubiera atravesado en su camino habría sido él quien hubiera terminado su vida. Pero la escoria del sonido se había encargado de aquello.

Avergonzada por la, no tan gentil, petición Hinata asintió —Ummm... Gracias... G-Gaara-kun... —y frotando delicadamente su brazo sonrió. No era una sonrisa amplia como las de Naruto, pero era igual de cálida, por alguna razón que él desconocía. Alguien como ella, alguien igual a él, debería ser fría, distante, reservada y colecta. Pero ella no lo era, como no lo había sido nunca Naruto tampoco. Era cálida y amable y parecía no importarle que él hubiera sido algo abominable en el pasado. No, no parecía importarle quien era él, ni que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Y, aún a pesar de los raspones y los moretones y la tierra que tenía en el rostro, lograba lucir como si nada malo le hubiera sucedido nunca. Como si no estuviera cansada. Como si el mundo no la hubiera odiado a lo largo de su vida—. E-Estoy... bien... G-Gracias, de nuevo, Gaara-kun... —y, excusándose cordialmente, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Desapareciendo entre el bosque en silencio. Y él se quedó allí, inmóvil, intentando recolectar sus pensamientos esparcidos. Pues ella los había arrancado y los había esparcido por todo el terreno y los había pisoteado con irónica gentileza y una amable sonrisa, algo que Gaara no recibía habitualmente. De hecho, era más común una expresión de resguardo a respeto, e incluso una de cautela y quizá miedo. Y no dudaba que ella no lo hubiera respetado, porque había sido respetuosa al extremo, y cordial y formal, pero a la vez había sido amable, –de alguna forma- familiar. Demasiado familiar. Como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Y a la vez como si se tratara de una persona completamente diferente. Y lo era, era completamente distinta. Completamente diferente a todo lo que hubiera conocido antes y por esa misma razón lo perturbaba. Porque estaba removiendo heridas que había creído selladas. Solo Naruto había logrado eso, una vez, y había creído que aquella sería la última.

Aparentemente, había estado equivocado.


	7. Mirada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

7/14

¡Hola a todo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, como todas las noches acá esta el capítulo 6, que ojalá les guste. Y, como siempre, quería decirles a todos ¡gracias!. De verdad, gracias a todos, tanto lectores como aquellos que me agregaron a Alerts y a Favorites, como -aún más- a quienes se toman el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme un review con lo que piensan. Ojalá sigan corrigiéndome, criticándome o dándome u opinión, para así poder mejorar. Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

VI

"Mirada"

* * *

En silencio, abstraído, observó desde el alfeizar de la ventana del lugar en que se hospedaban, el sol comenzar a ascender lentamente; dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche a causa de los delgados hilillos de luz que de este se filtraban. Los amaneceres y los anocheceres, eran lo único que se asemejaba a Sunagakure, lo único que lucía igual tanto allí como en su aldea natal, quizá por los tonos que oscilaban entre el dorado y el carmesí. Seguro, la noche también lucía igual allí donde se la viera, pero Konoha era distinta. Era distinta en varios aspectos a Suna. En primera lugar, era una aldea considerablemente más grande, tanto en tamaño como en población, pues las condiciones climáticas eran mayormente óptimas allí. Por ende, era también más activa. Fuera la hora que fuera, siempre había gente transitando las calles. No que él se quejara, pero prefería más la calma que las muchedumbres y, de regreso en su aldea, tales cosas no sucedían a menudo. Principalmente, porque en particulares momentos del día resultaba insoportable –debido a las altas temperaturas- desplazarse demasiado. Pero, en general, eso no era lo que más había llamado su atención. Todo era muy obvio y de esperarse. No, lo que resultaba considerablemente diferente era el panorama. Konoha era viva, colorida, con techos azules y verdes y de todos los colores desperdigados por doquier. Sunagakure, por otro lado, era bastante monocromática. Tanto en sus paisajes como en las vestimentas de los habitantes, que la mayor parte del tiempo vestían túnicas y vestiduras diversas –especialmente ideadas para protegerlos de las adversidades del clima- de color blanco o negro. En cuanto a la arquitectura, era sencilla –también por las mismas razones- y de color arenisco. De hecho, todo en el desierto y en sus alrededores era de ese color. La arena, las rocas, todo. De tonalidades doradas y anaranjadas. Pero él no se quejaba, quizá no fuera el lugar más óptimo para vivir o el más alegre –pues en general la aldea y sus habitantes eran gente sobria- pero era el lugar en el que había nacido. Y había optado vivir unido a él, y protegerlo, aún cuando en el pasado lo hubiese odiado. Pero, en efecto, eso era pasado. Pasado que últimamente parecía regresar a su cabeza, esporádicamente.

La primera vez que había visto a Naruto Uzumaki, no le había dedicado siquiera una segunda mirada. Por lo que había visto, era un niño y un perdedor que era incapaz de coaccionar a Kankuro para que dejara de fastidiar al niño que había estado bravuconeando. Le había gritado y había querido arremeter contra él sin prudencia, ni plan alguno, ni instinto asesino. Sin embargo, una piedrita de Sasuke había bastado para solucionar el asunto. Y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en una nueva presa. El Uchiha parecía fuerte, y tenía sus mismos ojos, y había decidido allí mismo que se apoderaría de su vida. Le arrebataría su existencia y disfrutaría cada segundo de ello. Desgraciadamente, alguien se había interpuesto en su camino. Y NADIE, nunca, se había interpuesto en su camino. De hecho, con el solo pronunciar dos palabras, y Temari y Kankuro estarían temblando y rogando que se calmara. Y esa persona que se había atravesado, definitivamente no era superior a sus hermanos. De hecho, era un perdedor. Un _nadie_. Una existencia nimia que debería haber sido incapaz de siquiera soportar un ataque suyo. Oh, pero había estado equivocado. Increíblemente equivocado. Y, al parecer, lo había estado desde que tenía memoria, y desde que era como era, y desde que había optado por cerrarse al resto del mundo.

Porque ese _nadie_, ese que parecía un bufón y demasiado estúpido como para saltar frente a él, ese de ridículamente brillante cabello rubio y ojos azules demasiado fulgurantes y llenos de vida. Ese que parecía no conocer los modos del mundo, los había conocido más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera intentado desafiarlo –o escapar de él- en el pasado. Más que cualquier idiota de su aldea natal que hubiera intentado asesinarlo de niño. Más que nadie, él lo había conocido. Y su interior se pudría en remolinos de oscuridad; porque él también era un monstruo, y tenía uno creciendo en su interior. Pero en su alma no había un ápice de maldad. Un ápice de frialdad. Tanto que era frustrante, y había querido matarlo por ello. Había querido eliminarlo por ello, pero no había podido. Porque ese _nadie_ había derribado su defensa absoluta, y no en un sentido plenamente literal.

Ella también era una _nadie. _Con tan solo dos vistazos había podido discernirlo. Que era despreciada, que era desechada como algo inútil sin valor ni sentido, que era invisible. Sus ojos, blancos e infinitamente vacíos, gritaban "veme" porque su voz pequeña no podía hacerlo. Porque nunca había podido hacerlo y quizá nunca lo hiciera. Y por más que lo intentara no parecía lograrlo, porque sino no continuaría perdiendo el conocimiento en algún rincón olvidado de un bosque oscuro con la piel de sus manos rasgadas. Pero, aún, así; continuaba moviéndose. Continuaba levantándose una y otra vez sin importar cuantas veces fuera arrojada hacia abajo. Y era frágil, y patética, y tan extrañamente pura que era desconcertante. Como Naruto, aquella persona fulguraba para aquellos que tenían los ojos adecuados para verla. Aún cuando sus solitarios ojos de lágrimas sin derramar quisieran disimular con una gentil sonrisa, a él no lo engañaban. Ella no lo engañaba. Algo estaba _mal_.

—¿Qué sucede con Gaara? —preguntó Temari, observándolo innaturalmente inmóvil, sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana con una pierna plegada contra él –sobre la rodilla de la cual descansaba su codo y la otra colgando. A su lado, permanecía apoyada cuidadosamente su calabaza.

Kankuro se encogió de hombros, acomodando cuidadosamente sus pergaminos en su espalda, sin darle demasiada importancia —Ha estado así desde que me levanté —después de todo, aún cuando Gaara había cambiado y había optado por crear vínculos con ellos en vez de verlos como un estorbo que debía ser eliminado, no significaba que fuera a confiarles cada pensamiento que poseía –sino que lo hacía solo cuando era relevante. Y ellos no podían culparlo, ninguno era de esa forma. Ni siquiera Temari optaba por compartir sus sentimientos con ellos, sino que los materializaba solo cuando era necesario. Y en la medida justa. Si, ella se preocupaba por ellos; y él también lo hacía; y estaba seguro que Gaara también, pero ninguno lo diría porque no parecía relevante. Además, Kankuro era demasiado orgulloso para hacer algo de esa naturaleza. Con que velara por el bienestar de su hermano, aún cuando Gaara no lo necesitara –y de hecho no lo hacía, no necesitaba ningún guardaespaldas- era más que suficiente.

Algo estaba _mal_. Con ella, algo estaba mal con ella. Debía estarlo, porque ninguna persona que conociera el dolor que ellos conocían podía ser de esa forma. Tan pura, tan inquietantemente pura e inocente. Actuando por el mundo como si no hubiera maldad, como si confiara –plenamente confiara- en la bondad de las personas. Como Naruto. Seguro, Gaara confiaba en Naruto –y en sus ideales y modos-, pero no compartía la confianza ciega que el rubio predicaba. Quizá allí radicaba la diferencia entre ellos, y era por eso que era Naruto quien algún día cambiaría el mundo y no él. Pero Gaara haría su parte, protegería al rubio, porque le debía su vida. Y quizá mucho más que ello. Su sanidad. Su humanidad. Pero esa era otra historia. Aún así, no podía evitar cotejar las similitudes entre ambos. La forma en que ambos carecían de oscuridad, y la forma en que ambos arrojaban –desde su propia desesperación, y desde su propio dolor y sufrimiento- un rayo de luz (si bien de magnitudes considerablemente diferentes) sobre el mundo. Sobre el resto, como si el mundo –ese mundo que los había dañado- mereciera tal trato. Como si nadie los hubiera dañado, a pesar de que resultaba obvio cuan rotos estaban. Todos ellos, eso era.

—Gaara, debemos asistir a los exámenes —de reojo observando a Kankuro, el pelirrojo asintió.

Lenta, muy lentamente, se puso de pie; tomando su túnica, y se la colocó con parsimonia. Luego, tomó su calabaza –a la cual permanecía amarrado su sombrero tradicional de Kazekage y se la fue echar al hombro. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, algo captó particularmente su atención, algo pequeño y rectangular de color lavanda. Negando con la cabeza, dejó el objeto sobre la ventana y abandonó la habitación, seguido de sus dos hermanos.

* * *

En silencio, observó distraída el cielo, sintiendo la suave brisa en su larga cabellera índigo. Tal y como el día previo, aquel era un bonito día. El sol, en lo alto, destellaba y bañaba de calidez la pálida piel de la chica, así como caía uniformemente sobre la tierra bajo sus pies. Sentada allí, sola, en el pórtico de la entrada de su casa, podía oír el sonido de pasos desde el interior. El día había llegado, el examen chuunin sobre el que su padre tenía tantas expectativas depositadas. Así como los ancianos del consejo. Por su parte, Hinata creía que a Hanabi le iría bien. Ella, más que nadie, sabía cuan duro había entrenado y cuanto esfuerzo había puesto en ello. Complacer a su padre no era fácil, nunca lo había sido. Y, de hecho, ella aún no había descubierto como lograrlo. Pero sabía que su pequeña hermana menor se esforzaba tanto como ella. Ambas lo hacían. En silencio, y desde sus diferencias, lo hacían y sabía que si alguien sería la primera en lograrlo, esa sería Hanabi. Pero estaba bien, Hinata estaba feliz por ella. Y estaría alentando por su hermana aquel día, aún cuando no fuera a hacerlo sentada junto a su padre. No porque no pudiera, porque sabía que si quería podría hacerlo, pero tras esperar que él se lo pidiera, sin éxito alguno, había decidido asistir con Kiba. Neji podría acompañar al líder del clan. Seguramente luciría mejor junto a su padre, frente a la aldea, que ella.

Una voz profunda y seria la sacó de sus cavilaciones —Hinata-sama.

Parpadeando, la chica se volvió al recién llegado. No necesitando ver de quien se trataba para saber quien era —O-Oh... Buenos días, N-Neji-nii-san...

El chico permaneció erguido. Su semblante, como siempre, reflejaba perfecto control sobre sí mismo y completa disciplina —Su compañero de equipo ha llegado.

Asintiendo delicadamente, la chica se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia —Esto... Gracias Neji-nii-san... Ummm... p-por favor... dile a H-Hanabi-imouto-chan que l-le deseo suerte, ¿s-si? —susurró, sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas. Y, sin aguardar respuesta alguna, se dispuso a marcharse; solo para ser detenida, una vez más, por la voz de él.

—Naruto también competirá.

Aún de espaldas a él, y con el rostro más ruborizado que antes, asintió; ocultando sus ojos detrás de su largo flequillo —S-Si... —y sin decir más, se marchó en dirección a la entrada del complejo. Al ver a su compañero de equipo allí, sonrió ligeramente—. B-Buenos días... Kiba-kun.

El mencionado, que permanecía con los brazos tras su cabeza y recostado contra la pared, sonrió y se enderezó —Oy, buenos días Hinata.

Observando los alrededores, la chica cuestionó con timidez —E-Esto... Kiba-kun... ¿y A-Akamaru?

—Tuve que dejarlo en casa —admitió con pesar. Hinata sabía perfectamente cuanto odiaba su amigo separarse del gran can blanco. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecían juntos. Y Kiba siempre velaba profundamente por su bienestar –lo cual ella encontraba adorable-, aún más en misiones. Por eso, sabía cuanto debía odiar haber tenido que dejarlo.

—O-Oh. Lo siento Kiba-kun... yo...

Este sonrió despreocupado, exponiendo sus largos caninos —¡Pff! No te preocupes. Le dejé suficiente alimento para que pueda estar feliz. Mucha comida, corazón contento. ¿Verdad?

Hinata sonrió tímidamente, sus mejillas adquiriendo el más tenue tono rosado —E-Esto... c-creo que es p-panza llena... K-Kiba-kun...

El castaño arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada —Heh, heh. Supongo que suena mejor. Como sea... estará bien.

Ella asintió. En verdad admiraba a su amigo. Aún cuando se equivocaba, aún cuando metía la pata o cuando hacía algo vergonzoso, no sentía vergüenza alguna. No se sonrojaba, ni tropezaba sobre sus propias palabras. Simplemente reía alegre y despreocupadamente como si no le importara nada, y ella sabía que no lo hacía. Al menos no le importaba lo que otros pensaran de él, y eso estaba bien. Ella desearía poder ser así también.

Lentamente, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gran estadio. Hinata siempre con las manos delante de su cuerpo delicadamente y la cabeza gacha —Kiba-kun... ¿Y S-Shino-kun? E-Es decir… ¿N-No vendrá?

El castaño la observó de reojo —Ya lo conoces, tiene una misión relacionada a su clan.

Hinata asintió. Era cierto, habitualmente su otro compañero de equipo solía salir en misiones particulares con su padre —El clan de S-Shino-kun es un c-clan ocupado, ¿v-verdad...?

Él asintió, diciendo lo siguiente sin siquiera pensar —Como el tuyo —pero luego pensó que quizá habría sido mejor morderse la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar que haber dicho aquello, pues la mirada de Hinata entristeció ligeramente ante la mención. _¡Genial! Yo y mi estúpida bocota._ Quizá Hana tenía razón y carecía completamente del tacto necesario para tratar a una chica pues con Hinata continuaba metiendo la pata una y otra vez, aún cuando solo quería ayudar. Y luego, ni siquiera era capaz de decir nada, porque no sabía realmente que decir. No era bueno en eso de confortar a las personas. De hecho, apestaba en el asunto.

—Eso c-creo... —susurró tras unos segundos, pero algo llamó su atención, un destello de amarillo y anaranjado. Sonrojada, contempló en silencio a Naruto aparecer y caminar en dirección a ambos con una gran y amplia sonrisa perlada. _N-Naruto-kun... viene h-hacia aquí... _Pensó, removiéndose nerviosa en su lugar. Kiba la observó de soslayo.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a tranquilizarse, él se detuvo exactamente delante de ellos. Como siempre, sonriendo alegremente —¡Oy, Kiba, Hinata!

El Inuzuka rió —Pareces de buen humor.

—¡Claro que sí! Hoy me convertiré en chuunin, ¡de veras! Y luego, ¡me convertiré en Hokage! —Kiba soltó una carcajada, cruzándose de brazos

—Eso habrá que verlo —Hinata, por su parte, observó a ambos en silencio. Intentando armarse de valor para decirle algo al rubio. Algo. _A-Algo. _Cualquier cosa.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo les demostraré a todos! Ya lo verán —Kiba volvió a reír, prolongando la conversación para que Hinata terminara de recoger su coraje y decidiera hablar.

—No vaya a ser que Sasuke te patee el trasero.

—Ese Teme tendrá que admitir que soy el mejor una vez que lo derrote.

Kiba sonrió, aguardando la intromisión de la Hyuuga. Pero esta continuaba jugando nerviosa con sus dedos y con la vista clavada en el suelo, intentando armarse de valor para decirle algo, cualquier cosa. Quería hacerlo, Kiba sabía que era importante para ella –aún cuando Naruto había rechazado sus sentimientos-, y por eso retenía el momento, pero no podría hacerlo para siempre. De hecho, sabía que el rubio pronto se marcharía. Y si Hinata no decía nada él no podría hacer nada al respecto tampoco. Finalmente, con una sonrisa, la observó alzar la cabeza.

Hinata lucía tímida, y estaba completamente sonrojada, pero sus ojos mostraban esa determinación que en ocasiones dejaba salir. Aún así, los viejos hábitos rara vez mueren y no pudo evitar girar sus dedos nerviosa —E-Esto... B-Buena suerte Naruto-kun...

Este sonrió aún más —Pues, ¡gracias Hinata! Ya verás, me convertiré en chuunin. ¡De veras!

Algo más tranquila, Hinata asintió con una ligera sonrisa y ambas mejillas rosadas. Si, lo sabía. Él lo lograría. _Yo... confío en t-ti, Naruto-kun..._ —S-Si...

—Bueno... —exclamó, colocando ambos brazos tras su cabeza—. Debo irme o llegaré tarde y Sakura-chan...

Kiba enarcó una ceja —Naruto, ya estás llegando tarde.

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente —¡¿Quéeee? Maldición, no puedo dejar que el idiota del Teme me gane por llegar tarde —y sin decir más comenzó a correr en dirección al estadio, agitando la mano en el aire y despidiéndose de ambos por encima de su hombro—. ¡Nos vemos!

El Inuzuka cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, y negó con la cabeza —¡Bah! Ese idiota no tiene remedio. ¿Verdad Hinata? —pero ella solo continuaba observándolo con expresión serena y ojos relajados. Sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Kiba puso los ojos en blanco, _honestamente, ¿qué demonios le ve?_—. Bueno... será mejor que continuemos, ¿no crees? No querrás perderte el combate de tu hermana. Y el del idiota.

Lenta pero suavemente, ella negó con la cabeza —N-No... Tienes r-razón Kiba-kun...

Él sonrió fanfarronamente mientras retomaban su camino al estadio —Lo se. Lo se.

El resto del camino, transcurrió en absoluto silencio, para fastidio de Kiba. Honestamente, debía admitir que odiaba el silencio. Odiaba esa sensación de vacío que creaba, pero aún cuando había estado observando a su amiga de reojo –por largo tiempo-, aguardando que volviera en sí y conversara con él o dijera algo al menos, esta no se había percatado de nada. Simplemente continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Incluso cuando se adentraron en la multitud que se dirigía a la entrada del estadio, seguía sumergida. Tanto, tan distraída había estado, que no había notado cuando Kiba se había separado de ella a causa del gentío. De hecho, solo se había percatado de que estaba sola cuando alguien la chocó –o ella chocó a alguien, pues no podía estar segura- y la hizo trastabillar un par de pasos hacia atrás —¡Oye, cuidado!

Avergonzada, y parpadeando desconcertada, la chica intentó disculparse. Bajando la cabeza, Hinata susurró una rápida disculpa, pero antes de que pudiera terminar alguien más la había chocado desde atrás. Tratando de mantenerse en pie, se volteó e intentó hacer una rápida reverencia, pero dicha persona la ignoró —¡Cuida donde caminas!

—Yo... lo-

Desesperanzada, bajó la mirada y suspiró. Kiba no parecía estar por ninguna parte y la ausencia del gran can a su lado hacía aún más difícil la búsqueda. Además, nadie allí parecía querer ayudarla. De hecho, todos se amontonaban y se desplazaban apresurados a la entrada ignorando el hecho de que ella estaba perdida y siendo empujada por la multitud como si se tratara de una gran ola. Y, siendo honesta consigo misma, empezaba a sentirse sola allí. Quizá, si hubiera caminado más rápido, si no se hubiera distraído, aún permanecería con Kiba. Aún estaría a su lado. _Me pregunto... d-donde se e-encuentra Kiba-kun... _Evitando tropezar, continuó caminando, negando para sí misma con la cabeza. En ocasiones, las personas a su alrededor la chocaban, haciéndola trastabillarse, y esto parecía suceder cada vez más y más.

—¡Mira por donde vas!

—¡L-Lo... siento...! Yo... —_¡BAM! _Alguien más había colisionado contra ella. Volteándose, comenzó a disculparse a toda velocidad. Su voz haciéndose más y más pequeña con cada disculpa. _K-Kiba-kun... ¿dónde e-estás? _Pensó entristecida, mientras el mar de personas seguía llevándola de un lado al otro sin poder ella controlarlo. Cuando se percató de donde estaba, comprendió que en vez de acercarse a su destino había estado alejándose. Intentando retomar su camino hacia el estadio, volvió a chocar contra unas cuantas personas más. La última de estas, un hombre grande, la hizo trastabillarse y caer hacia atrás. Cerrando los ojos, aguardó el impacto, pero el cuerpo de otro ser humano la había detenido de caer. Enderezándose rápidamente, se volteó con los ojos cerrados y ya realizando una acostumbrada reverencia.

—¡L-Lo siento...! Y-Yo... lo siento... esto... no quise... —balbuceó, rogando poder terminar su disculpa antes de que alguien más la empujara y cayera al suelo.

Sin embargo, una risa sardónica la detuvo de continuar con su disculpa —Oye, no exageres —abriendo los ojos, contempló sonrojada a la persona que había hablado. No era muy alto, y algo robusto, y llevaba su rostro pintado en forma extraña. Su tono sonaba además burlón. Sin embargo, no parecía estar realmente burlándose de ella, sino simplemente estableciendo un hecho. Y esa era su forma de hacerlo, lo cual la hizo sentirse aún más pequeña.

Sin poder controlarlo, y aún más enrojecida, Hinata se disculpó de nuevo —L-Lo siento...

Kankuro, entretenido, volvió a soltar una carcajada; notando divertido como la chica se removía incómoda en su lugar y enrojecía aún más –y continuaba disculpándose excesivamente- ante la risa de él. Luego de unos segundos de observarla, se convenció que era extraña; pues desde que lo había chocado no había levantado la cabeza más de una vez, y solo para verlo a él. Mientras tanto, Temari, a su lado, observaba a la chica con una sonrisa confiada y torcida. Como siempre, por supuesto, llevaba el gran abanico en su espalda y vestía su habitual kimono negro. El tercero de ellos, Gaara, sin embargo, observaba impasible la situación. De brazos cruzados y en silencio. Tomando nota mental del hecho de que, cada vez que la había visto, la había oído disculparse al menos un par de veces de la misma manera. Nerviosa y sonrojada, y actuando como si todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor fuera su culpa. Como si alguien como ella pudiera causar daño alguno...

—Y-Yo... no quise... —se sonrojó, aún ante la risa del chico de la arena. Kankuro negó con la cabeza y señaló a su hermano menor con una sonrisa.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, fue a él a quien chocaste.

Los níveos ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente más al ver de quien se trataba. Y no ayudaba la constante intensidad que emanaba de la mirada de él. Era contradictorio, y por eso la desconcertaba aún más, el hecho de que su semblante no revelara nada y estuviera siempre inexpresivo, con todos los músculos del rostro relajados, mientras que sus ojos contuvieran tal fuerza. Ni siquiera los ojos de Neji, quien de por sí era intimidante, la empequeñecían y la incomodaban tanto como la mirada del pelirrojo. Además, el hecho de que fuera el Kazekage no ayudaba tampoco. No demasiado, porque ella tendía a ponerse nerviosa –aún más- frente a personas como la Hokage, pues no quería quedar como una tonta delante de ellos y tendía a pensar demasiado las cosas.

Volviéndose al pelirrojo, aún más abochornada y sonrojada que antes, si tal cosa era remotamente posible, se dispuso a disculparse. Bajando la cabeza cortésmente. En parte, porque de esa forma ocultaba el rubor de su rostro que la haría verse como una tonta, y también porque verlo a los ojos le incomodaba demasiado. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir el peso de la mirada de él recaer pesadamente sobre su nuca, como perforándole hoyos a través de ella, e inmediatamente sus orejas le empezaron a arder cuando el bochorno las alcanzó —L-Lo siento... G-Gaara-kun... —se silenció, mordiendo tímidamente su labio inferior. Había cometido un error, estaba segura, pues lo había llamado de esa forma. Cierto, él le había prácticamente comandado que no lo llamara Kazekage, pero lo había hecho en un contexto completamente distinto. Y, ahora que veía las miradas de sorpresa de sus dos hermanos, estaba más segura que se había equivocado (para variar). _Quizá... n-no debí..._ Pero, en un intento de tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos y tomó con manos ligeramente temblorosas el dobladillo de su chaqueta, y armándose de valor, continuó —Yo... esto... l-lo siento... no q-quise... yo... m-me separé de Kiba-kun y... ummm...

Rendida, suspiró. Había hecho el ridículo. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, o cuanto se convenciera a sí misma de que podía lograrlo, siempre terminaba tartamudeando y tropezando sobre sus palabras y sonrojándose exageradamente. Era una tontería, una que había creído superar con el tiempo, pero tristemente regresaba de vez en vez, y siempre lo hacía en los momentos más inoportunos. Era al menos una ventaja que hubiera dejado de desmayarse por el bochorno, o habría caído inmóvil allí mismo, en ese mismo instante; pues estaba segura que no podría haberse avergonzado más. O quizá si, y ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Entristecida, susurró —Yo solo... yo solo q-quería llegar a-al estadio... pero Kiba-kun... él... —negó con la cabeza. _Ojalá Kiba-kun e-estuviera aquí... _De esa forma, quizá se habría sentido más confiada. Y habría evitado hacer el ridículo frente al Kazekage de la arena y frente a sus hermanos. Además, no ayudaba –en absoluto- que Gaara continuara en silencio, observándola y de brazos cruzados. Ella solo quería que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, que la hiciera sentirse menos tonta y menos culpable por haberlo chocado.

Temari, viendo exactamente esto, sonrió y decidió decir algo, dado que no veía intenciones en su hermano menor de hacerlo y si alguien no la interrumpía, la chica parecía dispuesta a disculparse y explicarse por el resto de la eternidad. Y, personalmente, ellos no tenían demasiado tiempo. Además, la paciencia no era su don particular —No te preocupes. ¿No es cierto Gaara?

Agradecida, alzó sus ojos blancos a la rubia y luego, observó al pelirrojo esperanzada, y aún sonrojada. Sin embargo, este no dijo nada, simplemente continuó observándola con la misma fijeza, sin siquiera parpadear. Comenzando a sentirse aún más nerviosa por esto, la joven Hyuuga bajó la mirada una vez más —E-Esto...

La rubia volvió a negar con la cabeza, enderezando el abanico sujeto a su espalda —No te preocupes. ¿Dijiste que ibas hacia el estadio?

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, nerviosa. Cierto era, que aquel día era el día en que Hanabi –si pasaba el examen, y ella creía que su hermana menor lo haría- se convertiría oficialmente en chuunin de la aldea. El día en que finalmente su padre se convencería de que Hanabi era mejor para el puesto de heredera y para el clan en general, y el día en que demostraría a su padre que podía lograr lo que deseara si se esforzaba como Hinata sabía que lo había hecho, y lo hacía por ambas. Por ello, Hinata estaba también feliz, pero algo nerviosa. El evento en general transpiraba un ambiente similar. Sin mencionar que Naruto también aspiraría a convertirse en chuunin —S-Si...

Kankuro sonrió jocosamente y quizá algo jactanciosamente también —Por lo que vi, será más seguro que vengas con nosotros, o terminarás debajo de todas estas personas.

Avergonzada, Hinata asintió, cerrando suavemente los ojos y enderezándose —N-No quiero s-ser una molestia... —_no q-quiero siempre ser una m-molestia para los demás..._

Esta vez, sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver que era Gaara quien hablaba y no sus hermanos. Aunque su voz, a diferencia de la de ellos, sonaba distinta. Calma, colecta y neutral; en contraposición con las de Kankuro y Temari que sonaban más cargadas de emoción, fuera esta de regodeo o de alegría más calma y llena de confianza —Los camaradas de Naruto son aliados nuestros.

Sonrojada, asintió —E-Esto... Gracias...

No hacía falta decir que de allí en más no tuvo más dificultades para avanzar. De hecho, la gente parecía abrirse exageradamente a medida que los tres imponentes hermanos de la arena se deslizaban entre la multitud, atravesándola completamente. Y ella, tímidamente, los siguió de cerca. Si hacía eso, quizá, podría reencontrarse con Kiba o, al menos, podría llegar más cerca del estadio, que era todo lo que deseaba. De reojo, observó cohibida al más joven de los tres. De alguna forma, le recordaba a Naruto, con sus cabellos alborotados –aunque de color carmesí- y ojos inundados de eso que ella podía identificar perfectamente: Soledad. Además, Hinata había oído de los labios de Naruto una vez la historia de Gaara, y siempre que el rubio lo mencionaba lo hacía con claro afecto y marcada admiración, y aunque de la voz de Gaara no había escapado nada, Hinata podía inferir por sus palabras, que la estima era mutua. Ella, por otro lado, había sentido tristeza de oír dicha historia. Nadie merecía haber sido tratado de esa forma. Nadie merecía ser tratado como habían sido tratados ellos. Como si no fueran nada, como si no tuvieran valor alguno, como si su existencia fuera una mera molestia y un desagradable obstáculo que venía a estorbar la vida de los demás. Hinata lo sabía, porque lo había sentido en carne propia. Porque lo había vivido a lo largo de los años y aún lo vivía, en ocasiones, con su padre. Y ellos, por ser Jinchuuriki, jamás deberían haber sufrido de esa forma. Ya de por sí la carga de llevar un demonio en su interior era suficientemente pesada como para añadir otra a los hombros de niños, porque eso era lo que ambos habían sido, niños. Niños marginados y rechazados e ignorados, tal y como había sido ella. Si, Hinata lo comprendía, porque ella era igual, y porque había visto a Naruto sufrir de la misma manera.

Alzando la mirada, finalmente, se sorprendió de ver que Gaara la miraba igual de intensamente que lo había hecho previamente. Avergonzada, bajó la mirada, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, evitando los ojos de él a toda costa. Por alguna razón, la hacían sentirse incómoda. _¿P-Por que... G-Gaara-kun me mira de e-esa forma...?_

Sin embargo, los ojos de él se apartaron de ella en el instante en que una voz llamó su nombre en la distancia y por encima de la multitud. Haciendo un alto, los tres hermanos –junto con Hinata-, aguardaron la llegada de dicha persona. La cual, con júbilo, saludó al pelirrojo —Gaara-sama —para luego posar sus negros ojos, cargados de evidente sorpresa, en ella. Tragando saliva, Hinata alzó la mirada. Había algo en esa forma de mirar, algo que la inquietaba. Algo que la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Entonces lo comprendió. Si, lo hizo perfectamente, porque había visto _esa_ mirada antes. Esa mirada invasiva. Pero nunca dirigida a ella. Al menos, nunca antes.


	8. Sentimiento de pertenencia

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, ni uno. **

8/14

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todos los días (y sepan perdonarme por ser reiterativa, pero realmente es algo que creo se debe hacer. Pero, más aún, porque quiero hacerlo) paso a agradecerles a todos por la oportunidad que le dieron, dan, y ojalá sigan dando a mi historia. Ya sea como lectores anónimos, o aquellos que siempre se toman la molestia de dejarme un review con su opinión y alegrarme el día. ¡Gracias! De verdad, a todos. En cuanto a la historia, se que Hinata tiene muy presente a Naruto, pero también creo que eso es parte de ella. Parte del desarrollo del personaje... Y creo que eso que la une a Naruto siempre va a estar. Amor no es solamente en setido romántico. Se puede amar muchas cosas, una idea... demás. Y creo que para Hinata, Naruto es esa persona que la marcó, que en un momento determinado de su vida significó algo importante y por eso quiero preservar eso. Como Gaara, quien también sigue cada paso pensando en el rubio como modelo. Después de todo, el manga/anime se trata de eso. Y Naruto es el catalizador de muchos personajes. Desgraciadamente, son pocas las personas reales así en el mundo -esas que te hacen desear ser mejor- (aunque las hay), y por eso me gusta darle el valor que creo se merece al personaje. Perdón si cansa de alguna forma. Lo admito, puedo ser reiterativa. Y ojalá este capítulo les guste. Como siempre, siéntanse libres de darme su opinión sincera, crítica y/o corrección. No me molesta, de verdad, de hecho, me ayuda para tener varias cosas en cuenta a futuro. Simplemente quería dar mis motivos de porque vuelvo tanto sobre Naruto... para que se entienda de donde viene. En fin, espero les guste. Ya me pasé de longitud con la nota, ¡nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

VII

"Sentimiento de pertenencia"

* * *

_¿P-Por que... G-Gaara-kun me mira de e-esa forma...?_

Sin embargo, los ojos de él se apartaron de ella en el instante en que una voz llamó su nombre en la distancia y por encima de la multitud. Haciendo un alto, los tres hermanos –junto con Hinata-, aguardaron la llegada de dicha persona. La cual, con júbilo, saludó al pelirrojo —Gaara-sama —para luego posar sus negros ojos, cargados de evidente sorpresa, en ella. Tragando saliva, Hinata alzó la mirada. Había algo en esa forma de mirar, algo que la inquietaba. Algo que la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Entonces lo comprendió. Si, lo hizo perfectamente, porque había visto _esa_ mirada antes. Esa mirada invasiva. Pero nunca dirigida a ella. Al menos, nunca antes.

Era la mirada que había visto en Sakura e Ino en el pasado, cuando de Sasuke se trataba —¿Quién eres?

Inconscientemente, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. La chica, de cortos cabellos pardos y grandes ojos negros, se volvió a ella. Y Hinata notó que, por el protector que llevaba amarrado en su cuello, era también de Sunagakure —E-Esto... mi nombre e-es H-Hyuuga H-Hinata... —susurró, en voz pequeña. La recién llegada, se volvió inmediatamente –como desechándola a ella por completo- a los hermanos de la arena. No pasó desapercibido a la joven Hyuuga el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y el entusiasmo con que hablaba mientras se dirigía a Gaara, quien impávido la observaba en silencio, cruzado de brazos.

—Y esto... Gaara-sensei... ¡Lo siento, digo, Gaara-sama! —sonrió y Hinata aguardó en silencio, preguntándose si así luciría ella siempre que intentaba que Naruto mirara en su dirección. No, probablemente luciría más tonta (no que aquella muchacha luciera tonta de alguna forma) pues ella siempre lograba enredarse en sí misma cuando estaba frente al rubio. Esta muchacha, por el contrario, se mostraba segura y no tartamudeaba ni cometía ninguna tontería vergonzosa de tal naturaleza. De hecho, le recordaba a alguien más y, entristecida comprendió, al instante a quien. _S-Sakura-san... _Si, el parecido era obvio, y no solo por el corte de cabello. Aquella muchacha, Sakura, Ino, e incluso Tenten, todas ellas no dudaban. No vacilaban. Y no se acobardaban. Ella, por mucho que lo intentara, siempre terminaba cayendo en lo mismo. En observar en silencio y desde la distancia como Naruto se alejaba más y más de ella. Aún cuando años atrás había confesado sus sentimientos, aquella vez, aquella trágica vez que casi destruyó la aldea por completo, parecía imposible de ser evitado.

Afortunadamente para ella, todos sus pensamientos desmoralizadores desaparecieron al instante en que una voz familiar la llamó por encima de la muchedumbre. Aliviada, se volvió hacia la dirección en que lo había oído gritar su nombre. Cierto era, que Kiba habitualmente tenía ese efecto. Siempre, con su constante buen humor, lograba hacerla olvidarse de todo. Lograba lo imposible, que dejara de pensar en cosas tristes, y por eso le agradaba. Él siempre lograba sonsacarle una sonrisa, por pequeña y tímida que fuera. Y por eso adoraba a sus compañeros de equipo, y estaba agradecida por ellos, porque la ayudaban. De alguna forma, la comprendían.

—¡Oy, Hinata!

Sonrojada ligeramente, Hinata dedicó al recién llegado una sonrisa gentil —Lo siento K-Kiba-kun... m-me perdí y-y... —pero toda palabra desapareció completamente al ver la expresión de él—. ¿K-Kiba...-kun?

Kiba se había detenido en seco, y todo su cuerpo lucía tieso. Los músculos de su rostro, todos y cada uno de ellos, se habían agarrotado en una expresión de caución y ligera contrariedad, pues su entrecejo permanecía fruncido. Sus ojos, por otro lado, habitualmente negros parecían haber oscurecido aún más, dándole un aire más filoso y amenazante. Lucía peligroso, allí erguido y con los tendones del dorso de su mano sobresaliendo a causa de tener los puños cerrados, tan cerrados que sus nudillos lucían blancos. Hinata no recordaba haberlo visto de esa forma en mucho tiempo, y siempre que su amigo lucía así, le asustaba. Virando la cabeza, notó que el objetivo de su mirada amenazante era Gaara, quien le devolvía la mirada sin inmutarse ni manifestar nada al respecto. De hecho, lucía relajado y cruzado de brazos, como aguardando algo.

—E-Esto... Kiba-kun... —pero él no apartaba la mirada de Gaara. Preocupada, contempló al pelirrojo. Nada. No manifestaba nada al respecto. Y, de repente, la tirantez había recaído en el ambiente. Tanto Temari como Kankuro aguardaban en silencio.

La chica que había llegado minutos antes, miró con mala cara al miembro del clan Inuzuka. Su voz, al hablar, sonó muy diferente a cómo lo había hecho antes; pero Hinata podía comprenderlo, ella misma había defendido a Naruto cuando otros lo habían despreciado. Aún si él nunca lo había sabido —Oye, tú. Deja de mirar a Gaara-sama de esa forma, él es nuestro Kazekage.

Un pequeño tic de fastidio se adueñó de la ceja derecha de Kiba, quien se volvió mostrando sus colmillos a la joven muchacha de cabellos marrones. Aún así, esta no retrocedió. Y, por supuesto, Kiba tampoco lo hizo. Pues su compañero era muchas cosas y, entre esas, era terco y orgulloso y no se retractaba cuando hacía o decía algo. Sin importar las sensibilidades ajenas. Él decía lo que pensaba y punto —Yo hago lo que se me plazca —Ok. Estaba siendo inmaduro, y lo sabía. Y si Shino estuviera allí probablemente ya le habría reprochado su reprensible conducta. Pero no estaba, y no podría decirle nada. Además, no confiaba en Gaara. No tanto al menos. Seguro, era el Kazekage –blah, blah, blah- de la arena y estaba bien si entraba y salía de la aldea, pero no confiaba lo suficiente para dejar a Hinata con él. Aún cuando le debiera su vida a Kankuro –algo que tampoco admitiría en voz alta-, no podía hacerlo. Él, con sus propios ojos, había visto lo que aquel desalmado hombre había hecho en el bosque de la muerte aquella vez. Y, demonio o no, no podía borrar esa imagen de él. Y, no, no le importaba que fuera Kazekage o Mizukage o paseador de perros. Por lo que él sabía podía ser Dios y no le importaría. Nunca le había importado la autoridad de todas formas.

—Gaara-sama- —continuó ella, pero Kiba la interrumpió maleducadamente. Hinata observó preocupada el intercambio entre ambos y, de vez en cuando, observaba a Gaara y a sus hermanos; pero ninguno decía nada. Aunque Kankuro parecía encontrar todo el asunto entretenido.

—No me importa —la cortó, apretando los dientes—. Es una amenaza y Hinata...

Tanto Temari como Kankuro observaron preocupados al mencionado, pero este continuó sin decir nada. Aún inmóvil, contemplando la escena erguido y con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. Su semblante, como siempre, permanecía sumamente neutral y sin delatar nada. Hinata, también lo observó de reojo y luego se volvió a su compañero de equipo —E-Esto... Kiba-kun... G-Gaara-kun —se sonrojó al ver que los ojos de el Inuzuka se abrían desmesuradamente ante la elección particular de honorífico por parte de ella. Al igual que los de la chica de cabellos castaños. Pero aún así, se armó de valor y continuó—, T-Temari-san y K-Kankuro-san fueron m-muy amables c-conmigo... M-Me ayudaron y... —de reojo, observó nerviosa que todos la observaban a ella. Particularmente, Gaara— l-les estoy a-agradecida...

Kiba, desprevenido, desarmado por las palabras de ella, y completamente desautorizado a continuar con aquello, soltó un gruñido. No, no le gustaba perder –ni siquiera una discusión- y no le gustaba ser contradicho tampoco. Pero respetaba a Hinata, y si ella decía que estaba bien no sería él quien pusiera en tela de juicio su capacidad de juzgar a las personas, aún cuando creyera que era –la mayor parte del tiempo- demasiado blanda con quienes, en varias ocasiones, no lo merecían. Aún así, no dejaría de velar por ella. En parte, porque ese era y había sido su deber –junto con su otro compañero desde el inicio- y en parte porque, si algo le sucedía a Hinata, Shino lo mataría y lo culparía a él por ello. Eso era seguro. Pero, sobre todo, porque quería.

Matsuri se cruzó de brazos. Lista para una segunda ronda, lista para defender a Gaara de quien osara insultarlo —Eso, no vuelvas a hablar de Gaara-sama.

Kiba se volvió fastidiado a la muchacha pero una voz profunda y seria lo detuvo de soltarle alguna que otra sandez, que evidentemente ya tenía lista para soltarle. Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se enderezó, observando a la chica darse vuelta inmediatamente hacia aquel que había hablado —Matsuri, llegarás tarde al examen.

No dejaba lugar a duda de que aquello era una forma de darle a entender que no necesitaba que ella continuara velando por su integridad, que no necesitaba quien lo defendiera, y que era mejor que se retirara por el momento. No era una petición. No obstante, tampoco había fastidio o tedio o cansancio en su voz.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente —Si, Gaara-sama —exclamó, se despidió de todos; dando una última mirada de fastidio a Kiba y se marchó corriendo. Hinata, avergonzada, clavó sus ojos blancos en el suelo.

—¿Vamos, Hinata?

La mencionada alzó la mirada a su compañero y asintió tímidamente, observando de reojo al pelirrojo que continuaba en absoluto silencio. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Triste? ¿La odiaba? ¿Odiaba a Kiba? No lo sabía, pero se sentía terrible por lo ocurrido. Aún cuando entendía el que Kiba hubiera reaccionado así, pues sus compañeros siempre la protegían, había creído que esta vez no era necesario. Gaara no era malo, no podía serlo. Al menos, no lo había sido nunca con ella —E-Esto... adiós... y... ummm... g-gracias...

Temari asintió y los observó partir. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se animó a volver la mirada, solo para notar que Gaara también la estaba siguiendo con la vista. Sonrojada, se volvió a Kiba —U-Uh... K-Kiba-kun eso no fue m-muy amable...

No. No lo había sido, pero él no era amable, no era cordial y educado. Esa era ella. Él, por otro lado, era temperamental y tendía a actuar por instinto y eso había hecho. Había considerado adecuado proteger a quienes consideraba parte de su propia y pequeña manada y lo había hecho, porque así le habían enseñado. Porque así había aprendido en el seno de su clan. Que todos eran parte de una manada, y Shino, Akamaru y Hinata eran parte de la suya, y que él, como macho alfa que era, debía protegerlas. Era un acuerdo, algo silente que tenían con Shino pero que nunca habían hablado. Eso era, el proteger a Hinata. Y no se disculparía, aún cuando supiera –y, ¡oh!, lo sabía- que se había pasado de la raya y había cometido una tontería. No lo haría.

—Lo se, pero ese sujeto me da mala espina.

Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza —G-Gaara-kun no e-es malo, Kiba-kun...

—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Sonrojada, clavó la mirada en sus pies y comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con sus dedos. No podía decirle que la había ayudado previamente, porque debería admitir también que estaba entrenando a escondidas y aunque estaba segura de que Kiba sabía –pues no era tonto, a pesar de lo que muchos creyeran-, sabía también que podría seguir fingiendo que no lo sabía siempre que ella no dijera nada. Siempre que ella continuara fingiendo que sus entrenamientos secretos eran, en efecto, secretos. Por lo que optó por decir lo mismo que había dicho aquella vez —N-Naruto-kun... él confía en G-Gaara-kun, ¿c-cierto? Por eso yo... y-yo también c-confío en él...

Ella sabía que él sabía que estaba mintiendo. Kiba no era particularmente bueno descifrando a la gente. No como Shino, al menos, pero Hinata tenía el corazón demasiado noble como para mentir y no sentir culpa al respecto. Por eso, se delataba. Sus movimientos nerviosos, el sonrojo, el evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Aún el aroma a nerviosismo que emanaba de ella era casi exagerado para su conducta habitual. Por eso, él sabía. Hinata era terrible mintiendo. Pero él no diría nada tampoco, pues no era bueno con las palabras –al fin y al cabo- y estaba bien evitando sentimentalismos que lo incomodarían. Porque él no era sentimental, él era fuerte, y las personas fuertes no hablan de sentimientos. Simplemente, actúan. O eso se decía a diario.

—Como quieras... —farfulló, colocando ambos brazos tras su cabeza, queriendo dejar el tema de lado por el momento.

Hinata asintió, tímida, y contempló los escalones que estaban subiendo hacia las gradas del estadio. Tras encontrar dos asientos vacíos, se sentaron y aguardaron en silencio mientras el resto de las personas se ubicaban para poder dar así inicio al evento. En lo más alto del estadio, en un balcón, pudo observar a los diferentes Kages de las distintas aldeas. Y, entre ellos, estaba el Kazekage de la arena oculta de la arena, quien aguardaba sin hablar con nadie y cruzado de brazos. Detrás de él, en dos asientos más arriba, se encontraban sus hermanos. Más abajo, por otro lado, y por fuera del gran balcón, se encontraba su padre junto con Neji. Entristecida, volvió su vista al estadio. En verdad, hubiera deseado asistir con él al evento y observar el combate de su hermana, pero no quería ir si su padre no quería que ella fuera. Y quizá ese era el caso, porque había deseado, con esperanzas, que él se lo pidiera pero tal cosa no había sucedido. O quizá no le importaba. Después de todo, ella era una perdedora que no tenía uso alguno para el clan. O eso había dicho él cuando ella se había graduado de la academia.

Negando con la cabeza, despejó su mente de todo pensamiento triste. No quería pensar en ello, no quería sentirse alicaída. No debía estarlo, no cuando el combate de Naruto comenzaría pronto. Y, de hecho, el rubio ya estaba en medio de la arena, aguardando a su contrincante. Hiperactivo y destilando emoción pura como siempre. Hinata aún recordaba el primer examen, y como el rubio había derrotado a Kiba en las preliminares. Y la forma en que ambos habían ido a alentar Naruto luego, aún cuando el Inuzuka había perdido contra él.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —la cuestionó Kiba, que permanecía cruzado de brazos y recostado en el respaldar de su asiento.

Hinata bajó la vista y observó a Naruto ligeramente sonrojada —E-Es como aquella vez, ¿v-verdad K-Kiba-kun...?

Él sonrió y volvió la vista a la arena también. Era parecido a aquella vez, si, pero no era igual. Ellos no eran los mismos, no eran los que habían sido, ya no eran niños. Aún así, la sensación de Deja vú resultaba agradable. Le recordaba a aquel primer examen chuunin —Eso creo. Pero me alegro que esta vez no estés escupiendo sangre.

Sonrojada, Hinata negó con la cabeza —¡K-Kiba-kun...!

El castaño soltó una carcajada, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho —¡¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!

La muchacha asintió, con una muy pequeña sonrisa en los labios —G-Gracias... Kiba-kun...

Kiba la observó de reojo, frotando su nuca desconcertado. Hinata era extraña, vivía disculpándose, pero también solía hacer eso a menudo. Decir gracias a algo que él no tenía presente en el momento. No, ella simplemente soltaba la palabra con voz suave y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Pero le agradaba, debía admitir. Hinata era amable y le tenía paciencia, y eso era todo lo que él buscaba —¿Por qué?

—Shino-kun y tú... S-Siempre cuidan de m-mi... P-Por eso... Gracias Kiba-kun... —le sonrió gentilmente ladeando la cabeza.

Él parpadeó y dejó escapar una sonrisa, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para luego cruzarlos tras su nuca —Heh... Seguro. Sino quien te salvaría de desmayarte.

Sonrojada, una vez más, la chica negó con la cabeza —¡K-Kiba-kun! Y-Yo... Yo ya no... ya n-no...

Kiba soltó otra carcajada —Bromeaba. Bromeaba.

—E-Eres cruel... Kiba-kun... —susurró, aún apenada y volviendo su vista al frente en el instante exacto en que el combate de Naruto comenzaba. No le había tocado con Sasuke, como él había dicho que hubiera deseado, sino con un shinobi de la aldea oculta del sonido. El cual tenía una extraña habilidad de utilizar un sonido de alta frecuencia que los humanos no podían oír pero que, aún así, salían afectados por este. Sin embargo, Naruto no había tenido demasiadas dificultades para terminar el combate. De hecho, lo había hecho extremadamente rápido; y ahora se encontraba de pie, sonriendo bufonamente, frotándose la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice de forma horizontal.

—Ese Naruto... —dijo Kiba, sonriendo despreocupadamente y contemplando al rubio saludar bastante tontamente. Ante lo que Hinata asintió, contemplando al chico con una ligera sonrisa.

—N-Naruto-kun... m-mejoró mucho...

Kiba rió —Más le valía. El idiota hubiera sido Genin por toda la eternidad, sino.

X

—Vaya, no ha durado demasiado —comentó Temari, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y observando el combate recién culminado.

Kankuro, que se encontraba sentado al lado de Temari, y detrás de Gaara, negó con la cabeza —¡Claro que no! Este examen es una estupidez para Naruto. ¿Verdad Gaara?

Pero este no respondió, simplemente continuó contemplando en silencio la figura del rubio. Había cambiado, todos ellos habían cambiado, con los años; pero a pesar de haber madurado, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo terco que se había rehusado a dejar de combatir con él aún cuando le había advertido que tenía intenciones de matarlo. De hecho, no solo intenciones. Pero no se había detenido, así como no lo había hecho nada desde entonces. Nada –ni nadie- lo detenía. Aquel era el mismo terco que se había rehusado a dejarlo morir, el mismo que había estado, estaba y estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por las personas que consideraba importantes para él. Y Gaara, poco a poco, intentaba seguirle los pasos, comprender los lazos. Comprenderlo a él. Y creía estar bien encaminado. Si, eso creía. Algún día, podría ser como Uzumaki Naruto. Quizá, el día que Naruto fuera como él, un Kage; sería el día en que él, Gaara, sería como Naruto, volvería a ser completamente humano. Y comprender el significado de ello.

—¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage! —lo oyó gritar, y Kankuro detrás de él soltó una carcajada. Si, todos habían cambiado, pero en el fondo, eran los mismos.

El siguiente combate, tal y como el anterior; fue breve. En efecto, nadie había esperado menos de Uchiha Sasuke, el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, la fascinación con este ya no era la misma de años atrás. No era la misma de cuando él había combatido con el moreno. En la aldea, muchos aún lo recelaban, y se mantenían distantes. Otros simplemente lo ignoraban o ya no les importaba. Para la mayoría, era tan solo un traidor redimido; pero Naruto continuaba fiel a su postura. Fiel a su amistad y fiel a sus palabras. Y él sabía porque la empatía de Naruto también lo había alcanzado a él. Lo había salvado. Le había mostrado cuan equivocado estaba. Todos ellos, en algún punto, eran iguales. Todos dañados y olvidados y abandonados, pero Naruto había arrojado algo de luz sobre ellos. Aún cuando él mismo había conocido la oscuridad. Naruto no era igual a todos.

Por lo demás, los siguientes combates no le llamaron demasiado la atención. Matsuri venció a Sari sin demasiados problemas... Solo uno, un combatiente particular, le dio la extraña sensación de un Deja vú. De tener trece años de nuevo y ver a Naruto levantarse una y otra vez del suelo y decir que nunca se rendiría porque ese era su camino ninja. Porque esas eran sus palabras y él nunca las retiraría, ni siquiera muerto. E, inclusive, había dicho que seria Hokage también –un día- y que probaría a todos quien era realmente. Su nombre, había dicho, era Konohamaru. Kankuro lo había encontrado divertido, y había dicho que aquel mocoso era algo así como una copia en miniatura de Naruto. Y, de hecho, había usado esas exactas palabras.

—Ese enano... —carcajeó el marionetista. Al instante en que uno de los últimos combates comenzaba. Era un enfrentamiento entre dos kunoichi de aproximadamente trece o catorce años. La primera, tenía el cabello anaranjado sujeto hacia arriba en dos colas. Por alguna, razón, tenía la sensación de haberla visto previamente pero no recientemente. Por lo que no le prestó importancia alguna. La segunda, sin embargo, llamó ligeramente más su atención. Principalmente, por sus ojos blancos y su leve similitud a la extraña chica que continuaba perturbándolo. Y que, de hecho, lo hacía cada día más con sus acciones. Rompía sus esquemas. Como Naruto. Pero de una manera inmensamente más sutil, tanto que le fastidiaba aún más. Eso era, el no poder darse cuenta cuando se colaba bajo su piel, o cuando desordenaba su cabeza en la forma en que lograba hacerlo. Como jugando con sus pensamientos cual niño reordenándolos por completo a su antojo. Era algo sencillamente frustrante, y Gaara había logrado contener la frustración a lo largo de los años, pero ella era demasiado.

X

Alzando las manos a su pecho, observó a su hermana menor salir disparada hacia atrás a causa de su oponente. De alguna forma, aquella kunoichi de cabello colorado, tirando más bien a anaranjado, le recordaba a Sakura. Su forma de combate, la confianza que parecía emanar. En cambio, Hanabi en muchos aspectos se parecía a ella. Seguro, tenía más confianza en sí misma que la que Hinata había tenido en el pasado y era más fuerte, pero era igual de tímida, amable y cordial que ella. Aún así, no se rendía; no se dejaba vencer, y Hinata sabía que eso se debía a la persona que su hermana admiraba secretamente. Como ella, Hanabi tenía alguien que la hacía desear ser mejor y soportar la presión de ser del clan Hyuuga –porque todos tenían esa persona. Y, como ella, Hanabi no le había dicho nada a esa persona. Konohamaru, al igual que Naruto, jamás lo descifraría por su cuenta. Por eso, la observó levantarse de nuevo; y cuando Moegi le arrojó una seguidilla de kunai y shuriken, Hinata se sorprendió de ver a su hermana rechazar el ataque girando rápidamente y emanando chakra de todo su cuerpo. Con gracia, luego, se detuvo.

Kiba, a su lado, se mostró igual de sorprendido —¡¿Esa no es la técnica de Neji?

Hinata asintió suavemente, observando a Hanabi recuperar la confianza en sí misma y atacar a la otra chica con todas sus fuerzas —S-Si... E-Esto... Neji-nii-san ha a-ayudado a H-Hanabi-imouto-chan a entrenar... —y ella sabía cuan duro se había esforzado su hermana durante aquellos entrenamientos. Cuantas madrugadas se había despertado por los ruidos de Hanabi entrenando en el patio delantero de la casa con todas sus fuerzas para volverse más fuerte. Mejor. Digna de las expectativas de su exigente padre. Y estaba feliz por ella, estaba triste en parte, pero estaba feliz de que su hermana lo hubiera logrado. A pesar de que no eran tan unidas como Hinata habría deseado.

Cuando terminó el combate, con Hanabi como triunfadora, ambos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron cuidadosamente el estadio. Una vez fuera, se detuvieron, pero Kiba no dejaba de contemplar preocupado a Hinata. Desde que el combate con su hermana había prácticamente empezado no había vuelto a hablar. De hecho, había permanecido en completo silencio y con la mirada ligeramente perdida. Había momentos en que miraba a su alrededor, pero no parecía buscar nada. Simplemente lucía perdida.

—Oy, Hinata. ¿No irás a felicitar a tu hermana?

La muchacha contempló a Hanabi intentar hablar con Konohamaru, pero su rostro enrojecía a cada segundo. Además, su padre y Neji la aguardaban unos pasos más atrás. Por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza —N-No... esto... e-esta bien Kiba-kun...

Él enarcó una ceja —¿Segura?

Hinata asintió con delicadeza —S-Si... esta b-bien...

Molesto, el castaño volvió su cabeza en la dirección de Hiashi. Le irritaba, y lo hacía de sobremanera la indiferencia que el resto del clan manifestaba hacia su compañera. Desde el inicio, Hinata no había hecho más que querer complacerlos, que querer ser parte del clan, sentirse parte de ellos. Todo lo que quería y había querido era eso, el sentimiento de pertenencia. El que reconocieran su valor y su esfuerzo y le dijeran, tan solo una estúpida vez, que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Que no estaba sola. Que ellos la apoyaban. Pero no era el caso, nadie había siquiera virado sus "privilegiados" ojos en la dirección de ella. Era injusto, sumamente injusto, y más lo era que cuando Hinata había empezado a captar la atención de su padre esta había sido atraída a su hermana una vez más. No intencionalmente quizá, o tal vez si, pero no importaba. Le enervaba y provocaba enormes deseos de patear los estirados traseros del clan Hyuuga. Pero ella nunca se lo permitiría, nunca lo querría. Aún cuando ellos la dañaran, Hinata nunca sería capaz de hacerles mal a ellos. Porque Hinata era así. Pero él no, él no era paciente ni sensato ni circunspecto y no era amable. Y si ella se lo dijera él les daría un buen golpe con gusto. Pero tendría que quedarse con las ganas de hacerlo. Desgraciadamente.

Apretando los dientes, la tomó de la muñeca –provocando que se sonrojara ligeramente- y tironeó algo bruscamente de ella —Ven, vamos Hinata.

—E-Esto... Si... —susurró, intentando mantenerle el paso a su compañero de equipo quien continuaba llevándola lejos del gentío de la muñeca. Sonrojada completamente balbuceó—. Ummm... Kiba-kun... esto... m-mi mano...

Él rió y la soltó de inmediato, dejando entrever sus largos colmillos —Heh. Cierto, lo siento Hinata.

—E-Esta bien... —musitó, comenzando a caminar nuevamente al lado del castaño. El cual hablaba ahora de los combates de Sasuke y Naruto, mientras ella oía atentamente.

—Y más le valía al muy idiota ganar —concluyó, conversando energéticamente –tal y como era él. Sin embargo, antes de retomar su habladuría, se detuvo en seco; colocando una mano frente a Hinata para detenerla de continuar caminando.

Desconcertada, ella se volvió a él —¿K-Kiba-kun...? —sorprendida de verlo en completo estado de alerta y listo para atacar –o defenderse, según fuera el caso-, con sus colmillos expuestos y todo—. ¿Ki-

Pero la mano de él descendió lentamente hasta volver junto a su cuerpo y su semblante de alerta se transformó inmediatamente en uno de desagrado. Aún con el cambio, sus colmillos seguían asomando debajo de su labio superior. Finalmente, se irguió completamente y su voz sonó ronca al hablar —¿Cuánto más planeas seguirnos?

_¿S-Seguirnos...? _¿Cuándo había alguien empezado a seguirlos? No lo sabía pero, fuera quien fuera, era fuerte y había sido cauteloso y sumamente cuidadoso. Porque, de otra forma, ella se habría percatado. Si, fuera quien fuera, era poderoso, porque su sola presencia le estaba causando una seguidilla de escalofríos que descendían por su espalda. _¿Q-Quien...? _

—¿Kiba —miró a su amigo aún tieso—... -kun?


	9. Amenaza

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

9/14

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, dado que no voy a poder subir este capítulo más tarde, y porque no quiero romper mi promesa, decidí subirlo antes. Como siempre, y perdonen mi brevedad dado el escaso tiempo que tengo, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón. De verdad, me animan mucho. Por eso, ¡gracias!. A todos. Y ojalá siga sabiendo de ustedes. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

VIII

"Amenaza"

* * *

—¿Cuánto más planeas seguirnos?

_¿S-Seguirnos...? _¿Cuándo había alguien empezado a seguirlos? No lo sabía pero, fuera quien fuera, era fuerte y había sido cauteloso y sumamente cuidadoso. Porque, de otra forma, ella se habría percatado. Si, fuera quien fuera, era poderoso, porque su sola presencia le estaba causando una seguidilla de escalofríos que descendían por su espalda. _¿Q-Quien...? _

—¿Kiba —miró a su amigo aún tieso—... -kun?

Pero él la ignoró, simplemente tensó la mandíbula y observó de soslayo a la presencia que hacía ya desde unos minutos que llevaba siguiéndolos. Por supuesto, él se había percatado desde el inicio gracias a su privilegiado olfato. Lo había _olido_ desde el inicio, desde que había aparecido exactamente unos metros tras ellos, pero había querido evaluar hasta donde tenía intenciones de llegar y cuales eran sus motivos para estar caminando tras ellos con tal sigilo y silencio —Te pregunté, que hasta cuando planeabas seguirnos —dicha persona no respondió y Hinata no supo si debía voltear o no—. ¿Por qué nos sigues?

Esta vez, una voz profunda, masculina y terriblemente seria –con un ligero borde cortante- respondió —No tengo ningún asunto contigo —no era amenazante, ni era una advertencia, pero era un indicativo de que no tenía intenciones de lidiar con él, ni establecer ningún tipo de altercado –ya que era un aliado y no un enemigo- y que no era negociable tampoco.

Por supuesto, siendo la persona orgullosa que Kiba era, no tomó las palabras a la ligera. De hecho, solo le causaron más enfado, como si aquello que le había sido dicho fuera el peor insulto del mundo. Y para él lo era. NADIE, lo despreciaba ni lo trataba como si fuera algo accesorio. Como si fuera un estorbo. Su orgullo de Inuzuka jamás le permitiría tolerar tal ofensa, así como tampoco aceptaría ser corrido del centro de atención —¿Qué quieres?

Se cruzó de brazos, serio y sumamente parco. Como previamente había sucedido, su voz sonó tajante, cortante. Sin lugar para réplica alguna —Mis asuntos son con Hyuuga Hinata.

Los ojos perlados de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y el nerviosismo y la tensión se acrecentaron en su delicado y frágil cuerpo. Dubitativa, se volteó a ver al vocero. Por supuesto, había sabido que se trataba de él desde el momento en que había hablado, pero había optado por no voltearse a causa del altercado con Kiba —¿S-Sucede algo... —tragó saliva, nerviosa—. G-Gaara-kun...?

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir siquiera algo, Kiba volvió a interceptar la conversación. ¡Oh no!, no había forma de que lo dejara afuera, más aún si aquello involucraba a Hinata. Shino lo mataría si algo le sucedía, y él mismo jamás se lo perdonaría. Sin mencionar a Kurenai, por supuesto —¿Y si Hinata no quiere hablar contigo, o acercarse a ti?

Él no se inmutó, como si hubiera esperado aquello, como si todo estuviera previsto en su cabeza. Un obstáculo, eso era, o una negativa. Fuera cual fuera, Gaara había considerado que tal cosa pasaría. ¿Estaría dispuesto a llevar las cosas a otro nivel si lo que deseaba no le era concedido? —No pretendo eclipsar sus opciones.

El Inuzuka apretó los dientes. Aquel sujeto lo estaba fastidiando. Pero más lo hacía el hecho de que no manifestaba nada, no había nada en él que delatara que estaba furioso como él mismo se sentía en aquel momento. Kiba sabía que en otra época aquella persona le habría quebrado todos los huesos y salpicado con su sangre a la mismísima Hinata sin parpadear, porque lo había visto hacer lo mismo con otras personas. Incluso le había destrozado un brazo y una pierna a Rock Lee, sin piedad alguna, dejándolo inconsciente y al borde de tener que renunciar a su carrera como shinobi. Y suponía que el que no lo hubiera intentado matar –_aún_- era una prueba de que Naruto tenía razón. Pero él era terco, y Naruto nunca –_o casi nunca_- tenía razón, y no bajaría la guardia por ello. No aún.

—E-Esto... esta bien Kiba-kun... —susurró ella finalmente, jugando con timidez con sus delgados dedos.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó, observándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Y quizá lo había hecho. Seguro, Hinata era amable y fiada, y creía en la bondad de las personas, pero había un límite entre ello y completa y absoluta imprudencia y estupidez. Y aquello era exactamente eso para él, una completa y absoluta imprudencia y estupidez—. ¡Oy, Hinata! No creo que...

Pero la joven solo negó con la cabeza muy suavemente, sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono ligeramente rosado. Tal y como sucedía siempre —Esta b-bien K-Kiba-kun... Estaré b-bien con Gaara-kun... ¿Verdad? —murmuró, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia él, pero una mano la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Hinata... no es buena idea, recuerdas lo del bosque... Incluso Akamaru... —insistió. Si, era terco, ¡maldición!, y no se rendiría fácilmente. No si podía evitar que el corazón enorme y el juicio pequeño de Hinata la pusieran en peligro. Y en su opinión, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

Cohibida, la chica miró al pelirrojo que aguardaba aún de pie, inmóvil, y como parecía habitual en él, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y luego a su compañero de equipo con la mirada suavizada —E-Esto... Gaara-kun n-no es malo Kiba-kun... Yo...

Finalmente la soltó, rendido y enfadado. No, no le gustaba perder, ni siquiera en una estúpida discusión como aquella. Y menos aún le gustaba todo aquello, pero no veía alternativa al respecto —Si, si. Tú crees en él porque el otro idiota lo hace... Como sea.

Entristecida, ella bajó la mirada —¿E-Estás enfadado c-conmigo Kiba-kun...?

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle lo que realmente pensaba. Que si, estaba enfadado con ella, con él, con el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena y con toda la situación. Y que si, pensaba que estaba cometiendo un error y que eso le irritaba de sobremanera, pero no lo hizo. No lo dijo, porque sabía que la dañaría y la haría llorar y él no deseaba hacerle eso a ella. En el pasado había perdido varias veces los estribos de esa forma y ese había sido el resultado, pero se había convencido de intentar controlarse alrededor de Hinata. Seguro, Shino podía soportar y tolerar su áspera personalidad cuando no estaba complacido, así como lo podían hacer Naruto y todos los demás, pero ella era demasiado suave para hacerlo. Demasiado bondadosa. Demasiado malditamente amable, tanto que lo hacía sentirse culpable. Y odiaba sentirse de esa forma.

—¡Bah! No —mintió, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a marcharse, sin siquiera mirar atrás. No quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo. Y no lo haría.

En silencio, y ligeramente alicaída, Hinata lo observó marcharse hasta que desapareció entre los árboles del bosque mientras que ella aún permanecía en la lindera. Kiba había dicho que no, pero aún así sentía que lo había hecho enfadar. Que lo había alejado ella, pero esa nunca había sido su intención. Sin embargo, todo pensamiento y toda tristeza que sintiera en el momento fue barrida cuando una voz profunda y el gélido aliento de alguien chocó contra su nuca. No muy cerca como para tocarla, porque de hecho nada había entrado en contacto con ella, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para sentirse cómoda —Hyuuga Hinata.

Aún más nerviosa que antes, se volteó con cuidado para ver a Gaara a no más de unos pasos de ella. Intentando encontrar su voz, en algún rincón recóndito de su seca y rasposa garganta, susurró; sonando más pequeña y tímida que de costumbre —¡G-Gaara-kun...! —retrocedió tambaleándose un poco y con el semblante ardiendo. No era culpa suya, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era como un reflejo, uno bastante tonto y vergonzoso. Pero era uno que aún no podía erradicar por completo. Y eso era, el nerviosismo frente a la cercanía, particularmente, de personas del sexo masculino. Era tal la vergüenza, que una vez Kiba se había acercado demasiado a su rostro –cuando ella había estado pensando en Naruto- que se había visto forzada a retroceder como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Rostro bermellón, jadeo agitado, sudor frío y todo. En otra ocasión, Shino la había sorprendido y ella se había terminado cayendo de la rama en la que estaba parada –habiendo perdido la concentración en su acumulación de chakra a la planta de los pies- y la serie de situaciones vergonzosas continuaban. Aún a sus 18 años, se sentía incómoda si Neji se acercaba mucho.

—¿Me temes? —la cuestionó él, grave, sin miramiento alguno. Sin parpadear siquiera. Era una pregunta sencilla, que requería de una respuesta de la misma naturaleza. Si o no, eso era todo lo que tenía que responder, y Gaara se inclinaba a pensar que afirmaría en vez de negar a su pregunta. Principalmente, porque en su vida habían predominado personas de esa naturaleza. Personas que le temían, que lo miraban con horror, que intentaban mantener su distancia y que huían y retrocedían cuando él se acercaba. _Todos retrocedieron un paso, alejándose de él. Todos ellos, todos y cada uno, lo miraban con repugnancia y asco —Tú eres... Es Gaara... Gaara de la arena... ¡Corran!. _Y eso era lo que ella acababa de hacer. Había retrocedido de él, se había alejado como espantada de su presencia. Aún Naruto le había temido cuando lo había visto de esa forma la primera vez que lo había encontrado con la mitad de su cuerpo transformada en el Shukaku, y ella no tenía porque ser la excepción. Aún cuando los años habían pasado y él era el Kazekage, para muchos aún era el monstruo que había sido. Y lo era, estaba en él, estaría siempre y jamás podría arrancarlo, pero ya no era parte de su presente. Temari y Kankuro entendían eso, Naruto también, así como parecían hacerlo Matsuri y Baki. Y por eso permanecían a su lado. La aldea, por otro lado, estaba llena de todo tipo de personas. Desde aquellas que lo habían aceptado y que habían esperado con ansia su regreso tras el secuestro por parte de Akatsuki, hasta los que lo evaluaban con cautela, como los ancianos y más antiguos, hasta aquellos que le temían. Así como estaban las nuevas generaciones que permanecían ignorantes a su pasado oscuro. Muchas de ellas, al menos.

Pero, una vez más, la grieta en su mente se abrió ante la respuesta de ella —Y-Yo... no c-creo... Gaara-kun... —susurró.

Pensó, entonces, que sería extremadamente fácil quebrarle los huesos, quebrarla completamente y detener el efecto turbulento e inestabilizador que tenía en él. Si, sería muy fácil, un movimiento de su arena y el trabajo estaría hecho; pero no lo haría. En el pasado, esa había sido su metodología y había resultado, había evitado que dejaran de mirarlo con miedo. Ya no lo miraban siquiera. Y siempre que le molestaba algo simplemente lo hacía desaparecer, lo derramaba en sangre en el suelo y hacía que las miradas desaparecieran a la par que lo hacía la vida de sus ojos. Era fácil, pero había aprendido que no debía ser así. Que no había cosas fáciles ni atajos y que tenía que lidiar con su propia soledad a su manera, y había optado por seguir la manera de Naruto. _Con tal de escapar de la soledad, no tengo más opción que trabajar duro y construirme mi propio camino. Si hago eso, algún día... Algún día... podré ser como él. _

Recordando sus propias palabras, retornó a un estado de neutralidad, pero sus ojos nunca la abandonaron a ella —No le agrado a tu compañero de equipo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza rápidamente, agitando las manos nerviosa frente a su cuerpo —E-Esto... no, K-Kiba-kun no quiso... él n-no... Shino-kun y Kiba-kun solo q-quieren protegerme... E-Ellos...

—Hacen bien —sentenció serio—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estás a salvo conmigo?

La joven Hyuuga alzó la vista, notando que nuevamente él daba un paso hacia ella. _G-Gaara-kun no me d-dañará. Gaara-kun no m-me dañará. _Se repitió una y otra vez, inconscientemente alzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Luego, con un hilo de voz, susurró —N-Naruto-kun... él confía en ti Gaara-kun... y-yo... por eso yo también l-lo hago... A-Además... t-tú me ayudaste... —armándose de valor, hizo una rápida reverencia—. ¡L-Lo siento...! Lamento... lo que d-dijo Kiba-kun... Y... ummm... G-Gracias...

Inmóvil, parpadeó; observándola inclinada hacia él y pidiéndole perdón y agradeciéndole. Aún así, fue en cuestión de instantes que logró recobrar su templanza —Eres una persona importante y cercana para ellos —no era una pregunta.

Aún así, ella sintió que debía confirmárselo —S-Si... Kiba-kun y S-Shino-kun... e-ellos son...

—Y yo resulto una amenaza a eso preciado para ellos —tampoco era una pregunta, sino el esclarecimiento de otro hecho.

Avergonzada, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. En verdad pensaba que no había sido amable de parte del castaño de decir aquello —E-Estoy segura de que K-Kiba-kun no q-quiso d-decir eso G-Gaara-kun... tú n-no eres...

Él alzó una mano a su frente y pasó con parsimonia la yema de sus dedos por sobre la carne socavada que formaba el kanji que él mismo se había hecho de niño. _Tú naciste con el Shukaku de la Arena, y luego fuiste observado como un conejillo de indias, Gaara-sama. Pero ya no podías controlar el poder del alma viviente, Shukaku, y eras incapaz de manipular la arena a tu voluntad... tu existencia se estimaba como un peligro a la aldea _—No es la primera vez que me llaman así.

Hinata pareció triste ante esto —Y-Yo no creo... n-no creo eso... —susurró.

Pero esto pareció alterarlo más de alguna forma, como si las palabras de ella fueran más bien un insulto —¿Por qué?

Bajando la cabeza, pensó que quizá había hecho algo malo. ¿Qué? No tenía idea pero algo que ella había dicho o hecho, había causado que él estuviera molesto. O eso creía al menos. Y no podía encontrar forma alguna de responderle, no porque no supiera que decir, sino porque el tono de él la había dispersado por un momento. Y no sabía si responder o disculparse por aquello que había hecho mal —E-Esto... yo... u-uh... —balbuceó incoherentemente.

Él la observó enredarse en sus propias palabras, recordando repentinamente lo que su compañero había dicho antes de marcharse a regañadientes. Si, lo recordaba perfectamente. _Hinata... no es buena idea, recuerdas lo del bosque... Incluso Akamaru... _Y ahora estaba positivamente seguro que aquella muchacha, y su equipo, eran los que se habían entrometido cuando había asesinado a aquellos shinobi de la lluvia en el examen chuunin. Y sabía perfectamente que si Temari no hubiera sido capaz de calmarlo, él los habría asesinado a los tres. Y quizá a sus hermanos también, porque en esa época no le importaba nada más que renovar su existencia a cuesta de otros. Y ella había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pero, por alguna razón, ella aún seguía con vida. Otro día la habría asesinado.

—Tú me viste —dijo, dando un paso a ella; y comprendió al instante que Hinata sabía de qué estaba hablando porque el mero recuerdo le provocó un escalofrío y la hizo retroceder otro paso hacia atrás—. En el bosque de la muerte.

En silencio, asintió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos e intentando olvidar las imágenes que asaltaban su cabeza. _Así que una lluvia de agujas, ¿no? Entonces yo voy a hacer que caiga una lluvia de sangre. Puedo cubrir tu bocota y matarte... Pero eso sería una pena para ti. Si te metes en mi camino, te mataré..._

—¿Ahora quieres huir? —la cuestionó estoico, esperando que por una vez reaccionara como él esperaba que hiciera. Como sería lógico que hiciera.

Pero ella solo apretó los ojos aún más e intentó armarse de valor nuevamente —N-No... yo...

Su voz sonó más grave al repetir las palabras que años atrás había dicho. Años atrás cuando Naruto aún no había cambiado su visión del mundo —Tomé la vida de la mujer que me dio a luz cuando nací. Para convertirme en el ninja definitivo mi padre usó una técnica ninja para unir un espíritu de arena al mío. Era un _monstruo_ cuando nací.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza —C-Cometiste errores... pero... por esos errores... o-obtienes la f-fuerza para enfrentarte a e-ellos... por eso c-creo... que n-no eres malo Gaara-kun... yo c-creo... q-que eso t-te hace v-verdaderamente f-fuerte, como Naruto-kun... él... Naruto-kun e-es fuerte p-porque quiso c-cambiar... —suspiró—. P-Por eso yo t-también... quiero c-cambiar... y ser f-fuerte... como tú y N-Naruto-kun... Y c-como Neji-nii-san...

Paralizado, observó a la muchacha removerse incómoda en su lugar. Pero no era solo su cuerpo lo que se había tensado y erguido y agarrotado, sino que su mente era la principal afectada. No lo entendía, debería estar alejándose de él, deseando estar lejos y repitiendo en su cabeza la forma despiadada en que había matado a esos ninjas aquella vez, creyéndolo un monstruo. Debería sentir pánico de que solo se acercara y debería odiar estar allí con él. Debería haber hecho caso a su compañero, pero no lo había hecho. Y no solo no lo había hecho, sino que decía verdaderamente creer que no era un monstruo. Que no era el monstruo que había sido, y que no seguía siendo capaz de retornar a un estado de semejante inestabilidad. Más aún, cuando ella lo estaba empujando a ello. Al precipicio, como Naruto había aquella vez.

—¿Qué significa Uzumaki Naruto para ti? —necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba comprenderlo, comprenderla. Saber qué era eso que estaba tan mal con ella. Saber porque creía tanto en él, cuando él nunca le había dado motivos de nada. Ni a ella, ni a nadie.

Esta vez, completamente enrojecida, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos de forma nerviosa casi compulsiva —N-Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... él... N-Naruto-kun... siento q-que cuando e-estoy c-cerca de él, el valor c-crece en mi interior... P-Por él... siento q-que valgo algo... Y-Yo... estaba perdida y siempre lloraba... —Gaara la observó en silencio, inexpresivo—. V-Ver a Naruto-kun esforzarse... me hace desear e-esforzarme también... M-Me hace s-sentir... que no e-estoy sola... —concluyó, en un susurro prácticamente fantasmagórico, aún jugando con sus dedos e igual de sonrojada que antes. No sabía porque lo hacía, ni porque lo hizo, pero lo cierto era que Hinata nunca conoció otra forma. Otra forma de ser ni de sentir que no fuera derramándose con toda honestidad. No hablaba demasiado, no, pero si alguien le preguntaba ella era honesta, porque era todo lo que sabía y estaba en ella ser de esa forma. Y los ojos de él la hacían sentirse como si estuviera hablando con alguien que la comprendía. Aún cuando Gaara no decía nada, y casi nunca lo hacía. No importaba. Sus silencios eran más que suficientes.

—Tu vínculo con él —soltó, sin la menor manifestación de incomodidad. De hecho, no lucía en absoluto de esa forma— es de amor.

Los ojos perlados de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y estuvo segura de que si no hubiera superado la reacción de desmayarse frente a la incomodidad en el pasado, habría vuelto a hacerlo, pues este parecía un momento que la habría hecho perder el conocimiento en otra ocasión. Y aún no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar —¡E-Esto... uh... N-Naruto-kun... él... u-uh...! —negó con la cabeza. Estaba perdiendo la confianza en sí misma una vez más. Alicaída, suspiró—. Yo... Naruto-kun... él ama a Sakura-san...

—¿Y tus camaradas?

Sonrojada, Hinata negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo a qué se refería él —N-No... esto... K-Kiba-kun y Shino-kun se p-preocupan por mi... Yo... l-los aprecio... E-Ellos siempre c-cuidaron de m-mi... —volvió a hacer un gesto suave con la cabeza—. P-Pero... e-es distinto... Shino-kun y Kiba-kun s-son...

La voz profunda de Gaara la sacó del estado de ensimismamiento en que se había sumido intentando esclarecer las diferencias entre ambos vínculos. Su voz y su semblante, como siempre, completamente serios —Amor es la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien cercano e importante a ti... Se expresa cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona. Como tu compañero.

Enrojeciendo aún más, si aquello era remotamente posible, volvió a negar con la cabeza. Nerviosa —¡N-No...! E-Esto... no... K-Kiba-kun... él no... K-Kiba-kun no m-me ve así... Él no... no me ve d-de esa forma... Esta vez, sin embargo, Gaara pareció perdido. Seguro, desde que Naruto había cambiado su forma de ver había decidido intentar comprender los vínculos. Tener una mayor perspectiva de ellos. Tal y como le había dicho a su hermano, trabajaría duro para intentar entender de que se trataban estos y construir su propio camino. Y creía haber empezado a vislumbrar algo. O eso le había dicho a Kankuro. _Sufrimiento... tristeza y alegría... Poder compartirlos con otra persona..._ Si, eso había creído, junto con las palabras de Yashamaru –a pesar de que le causaba dolor y un frío sentimiento de soledad pensar en ello. Al menos en teoría. Y hasta el momento le habían servido, de alguna forma. _Proteger... cuidar... _Eso era lo que le habían dicho que era el amor, eso mismo había visto él en Naruto durante aquel combate, cuando desesperadamente había intentado proteger las vidas de sus camaradas. Y él había tenido la certeza de comprender la teoría de ello. Temari, Kankuro... Naruto inclusive... eran los vínculos que había logrado establecer. De los que continuaba aprendiendo, pero ella parecía estar haciendo una salvedad en relación a esto. Parecía estar hablando de otro tipo de vínculo. Seguro, él había notado las diferencias entre unos y otros, entre sus vínculos con sus hermanos y aquel con Naruto, pero aún no lograba comprender en qué radicaba la diferencia y las implicancias que estos tenían. Solo que eran distintos, la naturaleza de sus relaciones eran distintas. Así como el trato que se profesaban en el contexto de ellas.

—¿Distinto? —preguntó finalmente, terriblemente serio y aguardando una respuesta.

Hinata, avergonzada, asintió —S-Si... ummm... N-Naruto-kun... él... es como M-Matsuri-san...

Los ojos de él intentaron buscar en la expresión de la joven Hyuuga algo que delatara a que apuntaba, a que se refería mencionando a la que una vez había sido su alumna de esa forma, pero no encontró nada. El color del rostro de la chica oscilaba entre tonos rosados y carmín, dependiendo el momento y lo que estuviera diciendo, pero eso no parecía ser un indicador de nada que pudiera serle de utilidad. Además, Hinata continuaba con la vista en el suelo y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, acompañando el extraño comportamiento de colorear su piel de esa forma.

—Matsuri-san... e-ella... e-esta enamorada de t-ti... G-Gaara-kun... —los ojos fijos de él le indicaron que esperaba que ella fundamentara sus palabras—. Y-Yo... yo lo se porque... porque a-así es como m-me siento cuando e-estoy cerca de Naruto-kun...

Aún más abochornada, alzó ambas manos a su pecho y clavó sus ojos pálidos en el suelo. Más concretamente, en sus pies, los cuales observaba como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. _Gaara-kun p-pensará que soy una tonta... P-Por haber dicho eso... _

Pero si tuvo pensamiento alguno de tal naturaleza, no dijo nada. Hinata sabía que si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, probablemente se habría reído de ella. Dicho que era una tontería pensar eso y más aún decirlo en voz alta. Pero él no había dicho nada, ni hizo ademán alguno de reírse o burlarse de sus palabras. De sus sentimientos. Y se sintió verdaderamente agradecida por ello, porque le había confesado algo que quizá era demasiado privado y él podría haber hecho con aquello lo que quisiera. Pero no lo hizo, nadie había sido tan considerado con sus sentimientos previamente.

—E-Esto...

—Desconozco ese tipo de vínculo —Gaara la cortó, finalmente.

Hinata lo miró apenada y, armándose de valor, susurró las palabras que habían asaltado ese instante a su cabeza —E-Eso... es muy t-triste... —y lo era. Ella había estado sola, desde el inicio, como él, pero desde el principio también había tenido a Naruto. El rubio, sus palabras, y su fuerza de voluntad la habían mantenido sobre sus dos pies, le habían hecho limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro y decidir que quería continuar avanzando hacia delante y no continuar cayendo hacia abajo. Él no, él había estado solo, desde el inicio, cayendo, hasta que probablemente se había roto al tocar fondo (porque nadie había sido capaz de detenerlo), y eso era triste. Muy triste.

Inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia él y extendió tímidamente su mano, solo para que una pequeña barrera de arena la detuviera de entrar en contacto con el dorso de la mano de él. Avergonzada completamente, y comprendiendo la tontería que había cometido en un momento de empatía, la retrajo como si se hubiera quemado, depositándola cuidadosamente contra su propio pecho —E-Esto... ¡lo siento K-Kazekage-sama... no q-quise... yo...!

Pero él continuaba contemplando su mano fijo. La escena le era familiar, de alguna forma, aunque distinta. Cierto era, que él no tenía complejo alguno en lo referente al contacto físico –aunque no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de manifestación tampoco- pero había notado cierto rechazo en las demás personas para que él se acercara demasiado. Por eso, había optado por mantenerse a una distancia prudente, manteniendo todos sus vínculos a un nivel de cierta formalidad. Era más fácil de esa forma, y además la mayoría de sus lazos eran de esa naturaleza de todas formas. Con su aldea, con los habitantes de ella, con sus consejeros y con los otros Kage. Sus hermanos, eran la excepción, pero ellos tampoco eran personas de forzar el contacto físico. De hecho, rara vez lo hacían. Y estaba bien. Naruto y Matsuri, por otro lado, no habían mostrado nunca un distanciamiento físico como los demás. Naruto, de hecho, sin miramiento alguno, le había colocado una mano en el hombro al despertar. Lo había ayudado a ponerse de pie –y mantenerse de esa forma- mientras rezaban a pedido suyo por la anciana Chiyo, junto con Kankuro. Y le había estrechado la mano, aunque él había debido darle a entender que estaba bien hacerlo, antes de partir.

Y ahora ella tampoco había tenido reparo en acercarse a él, así fuera por un momento. Por ello, y como aquella vez, manipuló la arena con cuidado, y lenta y progresivamente envolvió la mano pálida y pequeña de ella hasta comenzar a alzarla cuidadosamente sin apartar los ojos de la punta de sus pálidos dedos. Cohibida, Hinata observó el rostro de concentración de él y la forma en que su entrecejo se fruncía por momentos. Pero luego se sintió sonrojar aún más cuando las yemas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de él. Sonrojada, le rozó el dorso de la mano tímidamente. _S-Se siente... á-áspero... _Pensó, tragando saliva con nerviosismo al verlo dar un paso más hacia ella, quedando frente a frente. _Gaara-kun e-esta... muy c-cerca... _

Con un hilo de voz, susurró —¿G-Gaara-kun...?

Pero el pelirrojo cerró únicamente los ojos y, tras la aparición de unas cuantas grietas en su rostro, dejó caer la armadura de arena que habitualmente le cubría el cuerpo. Parpadeando desconcertada, Hinata vio la arena caer al suelo y al rozar accidentalmente su mano una vez más con el dorso de la de él notó que ya no era igual de áspera que antes. De hecho, no era fría tampoco –como había pensado que sería, sino cálida y extrañamente suave. Ruborizada, curvó con timidez los dedos hacia la palma de él, pero –ante esto- Gaara se tensó y retrocedió un paso y luego otro. Todo su cuerpo, todos sus músculos, del primero al último se agarrotaron en el instante en que ella intentó aquello. Su mandíbula se tensó.

Preocupada, ella alzó –con todo el esfuerzo que aquello le significó a causa del nerviosismo- su vista a él. Pero Gaara había recobrado ya su neutralidad habitual y la arena había vuelto adherirse a su piel y a fundirse con el color de esta. Una vez más, se había cerrado sobre sí mismo —L-Lo siento... N-No quise... Creo... q-que hice algo m-mal... —susurró.

Pero el pelirrojo únicamente negó con la cabeza y tras formar un sello desapareció en un remolino de arena, tal y como Hinata lo había visto hacer durante el examen chuunin. Y ella se quedó allí, inmóvil, pensado que –quizá- había hecho algo para que se enfadara. Pero eso era lo último que Hinata había querido. Solo había querido... ser amable con él, ser afable... _G-Gaara-kun... _


	10. Vacío

**Disclaimer: La misma afirmación de siempre, esa que dice que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

10/14

¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo están? Ojalá que muy bien. Bueno, como todas las noches, he aquí el capítulo diario de este fic (el cual no escribo el nombre porque es muy largo. Si, si, quien me manda a mi a ponerle un nombre tan largo =D). En cuanto a la historia, espero de todo corazón que les esté gustando. Gracias, muchas gracias, por sus reviews que me animan tanto y alimentan mi ego de seudo-escritoria (jaja), así como el que agreguen mi historia a Favorites y Alerts. Incluso el que lean y le den una oportunidad me hace feliz (si, soy de esas personas que se alegran con poco). Como sea, ¡gracias! Muchas, muchas. Y ojalá sigan corrigiéndome y criticándome y dándome su opinión. No por fines de dar de comer a mi ego, sino porque realmente quiero mejorar. Quiero escribir mejor, así que siéntanse libres de corregirme. Espero no decepcionarlos. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

IX

"Vacío"

* * *

Aferrándose, alterado y con los pensamientos desordenados, la cabeza; enterrando los dedos de su mano derecha en sus cabellos color rojo sangriento; observó con las pupilas contraídas y ojos inyectados de sangre su mano derecha. Y de forma tosca curvó sus dedos hacia adentro. Ella lo estaba quebrando, literalmente (y figurativamente también), había quebrado sus defensas. Le había agrietado los muros del resguardo que aún llevaba consigo tras todos aquellos años. Le había hecho bajar la guardia. Y, a pesar de haber cambiado y haber optado por establecer vínculos que nada tuvieran que ver con el odio y el asesinato, Gaara no bajaba la guardia fácilmente. No se descuidaba ni actuaba con despreocupación frente a muchas personas. Pero ella era diferente, desde el principio lo había sido. No encajaba, no se ajustaba a ningún molde que hubiera armado en su cabeza. Era como Naruto, pero no lo era, pues carecía de la falta completa de sentido común que él tenía y carecía también de la confianza que el rubio emanaba. Y era otra serie de tantas cosas y no era ninguna de ellas. Pero –por un breve y efímero instante que nunca debería haber sucedido y no volvería a suceder porque él era el Kazekage y de él dependía su aldea- lo había desarmado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Quizá porque parecía inofensiva, y lo era. No porque considerara que era débil –aunque físicamente probablemente sería incapaz de derrotarlo- porque podía dañarlo si quisiera, sino porque no lo había hecho. Si, podría haberlo dañado a antojo –porque las heridas de la carne sanaban pero las heridas del corazón difícilmente lo hacían y él lo había aprendido por las malas-, podría haberlo dañado por el simple placer de poder hacerlo, pero no lo había hecho. Y tenía la sensación de que no lo haría, aún si fuera conciente de cómo dañar.

O quizá lo había desorientado con sus palabras y esos ojos blancos vacíos, ojos igual a los suyos, hundidos en la desesperación de la soledad pero que dejaban entrever que luchaba por salir de ella, que luchaba por abandonar esa sensación de frialdad que él mismo había sentido en el pasado y que ocasionalmente lo embestía con violencia cuando él menos lo esperaba. Y se esforzaba por lucir fuerte, fuerte frente a sus camaradas –tal y como había visto en el bosque con aquel renuente shinobi que no había querido dejarla ir con él por su seguridad, o por egoísmo (¿quizá?)-, frente al mundo, frente a todos. Y sonreía con gentileza pero la curva de su sonrisa se quebraba por instantes y era amable cuando obviamente muchos no lo habían sido con ella, y él lo sabía porque podía verlo todo en su mirada. Que era una mentira. Como a veces él se sentía una, cuando veía en los ojos de otros para ver que aún no confiaban en él. Que aún había y siempre habría personas en el mundo que lo juzgarían por su pasado, por su monstruosidad. Por el niño monstruo que había sido. Pero ella _no_. Ella no le huía y no veía la atrocidad en sus ojos aún cuando había sido más testigo que muchos otros de sus atrocidades y actividades siniestras. Ella no lo alejaba, ni se alejaba ella, y eso en cierta forma era lo que le causaba tal estado de alteración. Le había permitido una proximidad que solo unos pocos le habían concedido en el pasado. Y se preguntó entonces si la habría asustado, era probable, porque se había tomado un atrevimiento que solo se había tomado con Naruto previamente –una vez- y aquella vez lo había hecho porque sabía que el rubio no tenía el menor respeto por ningún tipo de protocolo y que los modales no le importaban, y que no se ofendería de ninguna forma si él lo guiaba a estrechar su mano, a modo de agradecimiento; pues le había salvado la vida (y aquella era la segunda ocasión que lo había hecho, la primera, lo había sacado de la oscuridad) y quería que lo supiera. Que estaba agradecido, por ser su primer lazo. Pero ella no era como Naruto. Hinata se guiaba por el manual de modales y cordialidad, y era amable y gentil, y lo suficientemente retraída como para sentirse invadida por un acto de tal naturaleza. De hecho, era por ello que se preguntaba el porque alguien como ella se acercaría a alguien que en el pasado no había tenido miramiento alguno para teñirlo todo de rojo. No lo entendía, no. Lo perturbaba. Y por ello estaba de esa forma, y se sentía desequilibrado de esa forma, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Era un alivio entonces, que el Shukaku no estuviera ya en su interior, o habría reclamado ya la vida de ella por lograr afectarlo a él de esa forma. Le habría susurrado como lo había hecho cuando era aún un niño pequeño que la matara, que acabara con su miseria y su miserable existencia. Que le haría un favor a ella, alimentándose de su vida, pues era patética. Si, era un alivio; pero no por ello era todo más fácil. Porque no, nada era fácil y nada lo sería. Eso había aprendido de él, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aferrándose aún más la cabeza, cerró por un instante los ojos para luego observar el sol alcanzar lo más alto en el cielo a través del frío cristal. Había sobrevivido otra noche, otra jornada de absoluto insomnio que no había ayudado en nada a calmar su tumultuosa mente –que nunca podía lograr apagar y que estaba siempre en constante movimiento, siempre repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, enfrentándolo constantemente consigo mismo-, y ahora ya había amanecido y el mediodía había llegado una vez más. Y aún permanecía allí, inmóvil nuevamente en el alfeizar de la ventana del lugar que estaban ocupando durante su estadía, contemplando el movimiento de Konoha sin prestarle realmente atención.

* * *

Caminó empequeñecida por las calles de la aldea, con sus brazos delicadamente replegados contra sus pechos y escaneando con sus ojos perlados –bajo sus pestañas oscuras- en busca de su compañero de equipo. Desde el día anterior, desde que la había dejado en compañía de Gaara en la lindera del bosque no había vuelto a verlo, y eso le preocupaba. Kiba rara vez desaparecía de esa forma, a menos que tuviera una misión o algo de similar naturaleza –como asuntos privados de su clan o ayudar a Hana en la clínica-, de hecho, habitualmente sería él quien estaría buscándola a ella para entrenar juntos o para almorzar junto con Shino. Pero tal no era el caso, y eso le causaba cierta tristeza. _Espero que Kiba-kun n-no esté enfadado c-conmigo... _Aunque temía que ese fuera el caso. Seguro, él había dicho que no pero Hinata –quizá más que nadie- sabía que su amigo odiaba ser contradicho y que no se le hiciera caso. E imaginaba que debería haber sido peor dado que él solo había intentado velar por ella, lo que le recordaba que Gaara también era probable que estuviera disgustado con ella. Entristecida, se agachó y rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Era todo su culpa. Aún cuando no había querido ofenderlos a ninguno de los dos había terminado exactamente haciendo aquello que había querido evitar. Quizá había intentado demasiado, o quizá simplemente no comprendía cómo tratarlos. Hinata era conciente, muy conciente de hecho, de que no era buena relacionándose en muchas situaciones. Se ponía nerviosa al instante y empezaba a tartamudear y a querer arreglar sus propios tropiezos, causando más tropiezos, lo que la llevaba a sonrojarse y sentirse la persona más tonta del mundo. De niña, desde que lo recordaba, siempre había sido así, siempre escondiéndose tras las piernas de su padre o su madre cuando algo la apenaba o la ponía incómoda –como conocer a su primo por primera vez-, y siempre durmiendo con la luz prendida pues por querer lucir fuerte, intentaba ocultar que –en verdad- tenía miedo. Pero ya no podía hacer eso. Ya no podía ocultarse detrás de nadie ni esconderse, y ya no quería hacerlo tampoco. Ya no quería huir ni retirarse, ni retirar sus palabras. Por eso, quería arreglar las cosas, porque simplemente no soportaba la idea de haberle causado molestias a alguien.

Poniéndose de pie, nuevamente decidida, sacudió con delicadeza sus pantalones y continuó caminando. A su alrededor, las personas continuaban con sus quehaceres cotidianos, yendo y viniendo por la aldea, entrando y saliendo de las distintas tiendas, sin prestarle demasiada atención a ella. Y quizá ella se había distraído demasiado en ese hecho, porque no se percató cuando se atravesó en el camino de alguien y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Avergonzada, alzó la mirada, solo para encontrar a Shikamaru contemplándola con expresión de aburrimiento.

—¡S-Shikamaru-kun...! —exclamó con voz suave, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y haciendo una cordial reverencia—. E-Esto... lo siento... yo... creo que me distraje... y...

Pero el Nara simplemente le restó importancia agitando una mano en el aire mientras que con la otra cubría su boca para reprimir un bostezo —¡Tsk! No hay problema.

—O-Oh... Gracias, Shikamaru-kun...

El moreno rascó su nuca desconcertado. Ciertamente, Hinata era diferente, al menos lo era en relación a las mujeres problemáticas que rondaban su vida. Su madre, Ino, Temari, todas ellas, en una situación similar, lo habrían culpado a él y habrían comenzado a sermonearlo por ello, coaccionándolo no muy sutilmente a que se disculpara por ser un "idiota". Si, ese sería el término. Pero la Hyuuga no era igual de problemática. Por el contrario, era amable y gentil y se preocupaba demasiado por los demás –inclusive más de lo que se preocupaba por sí misma, había dicho Kiba-, así como tampoco alzaba la voz. Lo cual, en su opinión, era una bendición. La voz chillona de Ino gritándole todo tipo de insultos que variaban desde holgazán, bueno para nada, hasta idiota, no era exactamente música para sus oídos.

Colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos, la miró con expresión de cansancio —Bueno... debo irme o no escucharé jamás el final del sermón si llego tarde a buscar a esa mujer problemática.

Hinata parpadeó suavemente —E-Esto... ¿B-Buscas a I-Ino-san?

Él enarcó ambas cejas —¡Tsk! Nah, busco a Temari. Ino es aún más problemática... Se supone que hoy deliberarán sobre los resultados de los exámenes chuunin y ella representará a Gaara y a Sunagakure en la toma de decisiones. Problemático... —exclamó luego, soltando un suspiro— Será la reunión más aburrida... —aunque, con un poco de suerte, podría dormitar unos instantes si la ocasión se daba, y si Temari no se daba cuenta de que ese era su plan, obviamente. Debería pensar todo bien antes de intentarlo, no quería hacerla enfadar. Dios no permitiera que la problemática mujer fuera a enfadarse.

Y haciendo un gesto despreocupado de la mano comenzó a caminar. Dubitativa, Hinata lo observó comenzar a marcharse, observó la espalda de él comenzar a alejarse de ella, sin saber si debía ir con él o no. Finalmente, se forzó a alzar la voz –aunque esta sonó suave, de todas formas- para llamarlo —Esto... S-Shi... Shikamaru-kun…

Parpadeando, se detuvo y volvió la cabeza aún con las manos en los bolsillos y la postura desgarbada —¿Dijiste algo, Hinata?

Ella asintió, bajando la cabeza tímidamente —Si... yo... ummm... m-me preguntaba si podría ir... u-uh... ¿c-contigo?

Aún perplejo, la contempló en silencio —Naruto no estará allí.

Sonrojada, negó con la cabeza —E-Esto... no... no busco a Naruto-kun...

Volviendo su espalda a ella una vez más, bostezó abiertamente, sin molestarse en cubrirse la boca porque tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos, y asintió —¡Tsk! Seguro... tú no me traerás problemas como Ino.

Hinata sonrió gentilmente —G-Gracias Shikamaru-kun... — y apresurando el paso lo alcanzó y en silencio comenzó a caminar a su lado. Ino había dicho en muchas ocasiones que Shikamaru no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y había estado en lo cierto –aunque su tono no había sido particularmente amistoso al respecto-; pues caminaba simplemente como si estuviera en su propio mundo, contemplando las escasas nubes que había aquel día como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, pero él lucía aburrido. De alguna forma, Hinata encontraba ese rasgo de él curioso, aunque de forma positiva. Shikamaru, en algún nivel, le recordaba a Shino. _Espero que a S-Shino-kun le esté yendo bien en su misión... _Y como estaba acostumbrada, también con Neji –que tenía la misma cualidad-, no necesitaba llenar los espacios silentes con palabras. Simplemente estaba conforme de que él le hubiera permitido acompañarlo. Pero a medida que se acercaban más y más a destino, la joven Hyuuga comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa. La determinación que había juntado, el valor dificultosamente acumulado, comenzaba a desaparecer al darse cuenta que no había pensado qué diría cuando lo viera. Ni había planeado siquiera cómo disculparse, que era todo lo que quería. Simplemente no quería que estuviera enfadado con ella. _¿Quizá... no debería ir...?_ Negó con la cabeza. No, no se retractaría. _Y-Yo debo... _Suspiró. Pero era muy difícil. ¿Y si él la odiaba? ¿Y si no quería verla? _M-Mejor... _

La voz de Shikamaru la sacó de su lucha interna consigo misma —Oy, Hinata. Llegamos.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas, asintió y alzó la vista contemplando el edificio en que los hermanos de la arena estaban alojándose. No era demasiado alto. De hecho, era probable que el apartamento en que estuvieran quedándose fuera el único que había. Pero debía ser espacioso y tenía una bonita ventana que daba a los coloridos techos de Konoha. Además, quedaba cerca de la torre de la Hokage, lo cual parecía conveniente por motivos obvios. Y a la vez parecía tranquilo, pues estaba alejado de los mercados.

Pensó, una vez más, en marcharse; pero suponía que quedaría como una tonta a los ojos de Shikamaru, y sería aún peor si llegaban a verla allí alguno de los hermanos de la arena. Por eso, ya no sentía que tenía alternativa alguna y eso la incomodaba. Pero debía calmarse, debía evitar continuar sonrojándose y debía tratar de no tartamudear y vacilar para luego tropezar sobre lo que intentaba decir. Se había convencido que debía dejar de hacerlo frente a Naruto y, dos años y medio atrás –cuando finalmente le había confesado lo que sentía- lo había hecho pero el desánimo posterior la había hecho retraerse nuevamente, si bien ligeramente, y había recomenzado viejos hábitos que había creído superados. Y, tristemente, estos empeoraban cuando la familiaridad con la persona era mínima o nula. Y el hecho de que Gaara tuviera una mirada tan intensa no hacía las cosas mejor.

—E-Esto... ¿n-no debemos golpear? —susurró, observando al recientemente convertido en Jounin recostarse contra la pared y cruzarse de brazos, cerrando los ojos de forma perezosa.

—No... Demasiado problemático —masculló—. Ya bajará.

Hinata asintió con timidez y se paró junto al moreno, aunque del lado más alejado a la puerta –de modo que Shikamaru la ocultaba de la vista de quien saliera por esta-, apoyando delicadamente sus manos delante de su cuerpo. Su cabeza ligeramente gacha —¿T-Te refieres a T-Temari-san...?

—Pff. Quien más, no se porque tengo yo que escoltar a mujer tan problemática —se quejó. Sin embargo, a Hinata le pareció percibir que él no estaba tan fastidiado como en verdad aparentaba. Que, quizá, solamente se estaba quejando para disimular, o por rutina, pero parecía apreciar sinceramente a la mujer de la que hablaba. Quizá no a un nivel romántico como había dicho Ino, o quizá si, ella no sabía; pero la apreciaba.

—O-Oh. Entonces, ¿n-no quieres estar aquí Shikamaru-kun...?

El chico sopesó la pregunta de ella por un instante —No necesariamente, pero preferiría estar durmiendo...

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hinata y distraída alzó la vista al cielo. Ya era mediodía, a juzgar por la altura del sol, ya había pasado un día completo desde que había visto a Gaara y Kiba por última vez. Se preguntó si el segundo aún estaría enfadado con ella. Shikamaru, como si hubiera estado leyéndole la mente, comentó en tono casual observándola de reojo —Hoy me crucé con Kiba.

Hinata parpadeó —¿K-Kiba-kun...? —arrepintiéndose al instante de sonar tan tonta—. Umm... ¿C-Como esta...?

Un nuevo bostezo escapó la boca del Nara —Ya lo conoces... es terco y temperamental como Naruto. Ambos son problemáticos —luego, se encogió de hombros y añadió—. Parecía malhumorado.

Triste, asintió, renuente a decir algo más al respecto —E-Esto... Gracias Shikamaru-kun...

Él asintió vagamente, volteando la cabeza en la dirección opuesta en el preciso instante en que la puerta se abría y tras esta aparecía una alta mujer de cabellos rubios despuntados sujetos en cuatro colas, vistiendo su habitual kimono negro aferrado a su cintura con un obi rojo. Al ver al moreno junto a su puerta, una sonrisa torcida y socarrona se dibujó en los labios de ella, mostrando orgullosa sus dientes blancos —Oh, hola llorón. ¿Demasiado esfuerzo tocar la puerta?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Es problemático hacer algo innecesario.

La mujer simplemente negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos —¡Pff!. Eres increíble. Si no fueras tan holgazán podrías llegar lejos.

El moreno volvió a encogerse de hombros —Oy, mujer... Ya me convertí en jounin. No fastidies.

Ella enarcó una ceja —Si, porque yo te convencí de hacerlo. Sino...

—¿Convencer? —dijo él—. Más bien me obligaste...

—¡!Oh, no te quejes! Alguien debía hacerlo.

Hinata, con timidez, observó a ambos pensando que quizá estaba de más. De hecho, se sentía exactamente de esa forma, como si no debiera estar allí. Como si debiera excusarse y ausentarse, y en verdad eso quería hacer, pero no se animaba a interrumpir a ninguno de los dos. Temari aún ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de ella y Shikamaru parecía haberse olvidado por completo de Hinata. Nadie la miraba ni le prestaba atención y ella no encontraba la forma de hacerse escuchar. Temari había sido amable aquella vez en la entrada del estadio pero también podía ser cruel y desalmada cuando lo deseaba, y Hinata aún recordaba el combate que la rubia de la arena había mantenido con Tenten en el primer examen chuunin. Por eso, encontraba prudente no hacerla enfadar. Aún así, debía hacer algo.

Armándose de valor, se esforzó par alzar la voz lo suficiente para ser oída. Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto hiciera aquello, esta siempre salía pequeña y suave. Incluso cuando gritaba —E-Esto...

Temari parpadeó y observó junto al Nara la presencia de la que no se había percatado. El segundo, por otro lado, se volteó volviendo a colocar ambas manos en los bolsillos –las cuales había sacado de estos para gesticular mientras hablaba con la mujer- perezosamente. Hinata clavó la vista en el suelo —E-Esto... lo siento... no quería interrumpir... yo... —ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos aguardaron expectantes. Temari, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja –logrando que la pobre Hyuuga se sintiera aún más intimidada-, mientras que Shikamaru continuó luciendo aburrido—. U-Uh... yo solo q-quería saber si estaba Gaara-kun...

Temari la miró incrédula y, solo por un efímero momento, Shikamaru no pareció ya aburrido respecto al asunto, o quizá fue producto de la imaginación de Hinata —¿Gaara? ¿Por qué lo buscas?

Bajando la cabeza, comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con sus dedos índice, golpeando la punta del uno con el otro y haciéndolos girar inquietamente. El rubor había regresado, además, a sus redondeadas mejillas blancas —Y-Yo... ummm... e-esto... Yo s-solo quería...

La mirada severa de la rubia se suavizó y en sus labios se volvió a formar la misma sonrisa torcida que previamente había ocupado sus labios —Pasa. Esta arriba.

La joven Hyuuga alzó sus ojos blancos a la otra chica —¿D-De verdad?

Pero esta solo le restó importancia con un gesto despreocupado de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se suponía que debían ir, volteándose solo para dedicarle una mirada severa al miembro del clan Nara indicándole que la siguiera o que llegarían tarde. Este, por supuesto, se despidió perezosamente con la mano y se marchó tras ella; mientras Hinata observaba a ambos marcharse en silencio. Luego, dubitativa, observó la puerta por la que Temari había aparecido y que había dejado deliberadamente abierta para que ella pasara. ¿Debía de? ¿Y si él se enfadaba aún más con ella? Negó con la cabeza. _N-No..._ Ya se había armado de valor para llegar hasta allí, ya se encontraba en la entrada y ya había pedido permiso de entrar a Temari, sería rudo simplemente marcharse así como así, y ella no era así. Vacilante, dio un paso adelante y luego otro, hasta cruzar el umbral. Delante de ella, se alzaba una escalera. Tragando saliva, y con la misma timidez, puso el pie en el primer escalón, luego en el siguiente. Y así, subió lenta y cuidadosamente toda la extensión de la escalera hasta llegar a una pequeña sala con una chica mesa y un sofá. Uno de los rincones, consistía en una cocina también de escaso tamaño pero práctica, y daba allí la ventana que había visto desde afuera, la cual tenía un alfeizar en el que una persona podía sentarse tranquilamente. Sin embargo, en todo el lugar no había nadie. Observó las dos puertas que daban seguramente a las habitaciones. La que estaba abierta, parecía ser de Temari pues el abanico de esta residía apoyado contra un aparador sobre el cual había un pequeño espejo; por lo que la restante debería ser la de Gaara y su otro hermano.

Observando los alrededores con timidez, volviendo a preguntarse si quizá no sería mejor marcharse y volver en otro momento, dio un paso hacia la puerta. Ya no estaba tan segura del todo, ya no estaba segura de si debía estar allí, de si debía aguardarlo o golpear o marcharse. Quizá solo lograría empeorar las cosas, pero ella no había tenido nunca esa intención. Jamás había querido ofenderlo, como Kazekage de la aldea, ni como persona. Él había sido amable con ella, aún cuando había sido distante y cauto y reservado, lo había sido. Había velado por su bienestar aquella vez, aún cuando lo hubiera hecho en nombre del deber, y la idea de haberlo agraviado la hacía sentirse terrible. Aún indecisa, alzó su puño a la puerta, notando en el aire que este estaba temblando a causa de sus dudas. Negando con la cabeza una vez más, bajó la mano y tras convencerse que era lo correcto, volvió a intentarlo, deteniéndose justo antes de impactar su puño contra la madera. _E-Espero... no molestar... _

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y la sangre se acumuló bajo la delicada y pálida piel de su rostro. _¿D-Donde...? _Lo había sentido cerca, muy cerca, como el día previo, lo había sentido en su nuca, exactamente detrás de ella. El aliento frío, las palabras inquisitivas, la voz profunda, todo estaba allí, a centímetros de ella, y aún así él no la tocaba. No se acercaba demasiado, no demasiado más de lo que ya estaba al menos. Y Hinata lo agradecía, porque de otra forma temía que fuera capaz de volver al patético reflejo de desmayarse. Más aún si la tomaba de sorpresa como había hecho entonces. _¿É-Él...?_

Tragando saliva, se volvió lentamente, sintiendo el sudor frío descender por la piel ahora encendida de su nuca. De hecho, Hinata imaginaba que hasta sus orejas habrían enrojecido repentinamente y que luciría terriblemente bochornosa. Pero no podía hacer nada, por más que intentara calmarse y actuar con naturalidad, no podía. No le salía, nunca lo había hecho. De hecho, admiraba a Sakura y a Ino, e incluso a Temari y Tenten, por no tener la menor vergüenza y por tener el valor de actuar como deseaban cuando lo deseaban sin importar nada más. Pero, tristemente, Hinata no era así. Y cada persona, incluso Shino y Kiba al principio, habían logrado incomodarla. Pero Gaara era mucho más intimidante de lo que Shino jamás podría haber sido.

—¡E-Esto... b-buenos días G-Gaara-kun...! —intentó articular, preguntándose si él la habría oído. Pero los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo continuaban fijos en ella, sin parpadear siquiera. Y no dijo nada tampoco, simplemente aguardó la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado. Hinata bajó la cabeza e intentó retroceder un paso –para establecer algo de distancia y poder evitar ponerse aún más nerviosa- pero solo se topó con la madera contra su espalda—. Y-Yo... T-Temari-san m-me dejo entrar... e-es-espero... no molestar...

Él se irguió y cruzó sus brazos, como era su costumbre —No deberías estar aquí.

Entristecida, asintió. Si, había imaginado que él diría algo así. Aún cuando solo había ido a disculparse, resultaba una molestia. Siempre resultaba un estorbo, para todos. Y sin importar cuanto intentara cambiar, cuanto intentara mejorar y ser útil, continuaba equivocándose una y otra vez, fallando una y otra vez —S-Si... L-Lo siento... Gaara-kun... —susurró—. Y-Yo... ya me i-iba... L-Lamento... —negó con la cabeza, corriéndose a un lado y caminando hacia la escalera abatida. Pero cuando iba a posar su pie sobre el primer escalón, algo la detuvo por la muñeca. Algo áspero y seco de color dorado, algo que se enroscaba alrededor de su delgada y delicada muñeca. _¿A-Arena...? _Una descarga descendió por su cuerpo.

La voz de él, ligeramente hosca, la forzó a dejar de intentar zafarse —No te vayas.

_¡Esperen!. ¡No me dejen solo! Solo. Solo. Solo. Yo... no quiero estar solo nunca más. Yo... _Cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo, se aferró la cabeza como si fuera a partírsele. Hinata lo miró preocupado, notando que la presión en la arena que la sujetaba comenzaba a aumentar más y más. A constreñirla más y más.

—G-Gaara-kun... —gimió, contemplando asustada la arena cerrarse cada vez un poquito más. Él, al notarlo, soltó su agarre sobre ella; contemplando inmóvil la piel dañada de Hinata. Luego bajó la mirada y permaneció quieto. Por esa razón le había dicho que se marchara. Porque sabía que minutos antes de que llegara, su mente, sus pensamientos, no habían estado precisamente calmos y ordenados. De hecho, había estado tumultuoso desde el día anterior, y toda la noche inclusive, como no lo había estado prácticamente en mucho tiempo. Si aún tuviera el Shukaku, si aún lo hubiera albergado en su interior, ella todavía no estaría viva. Y el solo pensamiento lo perturbaba, pues ya no hacía aquello más. Pero ella lo desconcertaba, y los cambios bruscos nunca habían sido fáciles para él. Ni siquiera cuando Naruto lo había derrotado. Por el contrario, los siguientes días había estado algo inestable, hasta que había logrado apaciguar el alma asesina del Shukaku bajo su propia voluntad. Ahora era lo mismo, solo que era él quien debía recuperar el control. Y lo necesitaba, Gaara odiaba no tener el control. Siempre, desde que se había grabado aquello en la frente, en la carne, lo había tenido. De hecho, control era la razón por la que se había vuelto como lo había hecho; un monstruo. Porque, de niño, se había cansado de no tenerlo. Y control era la razón por la que también se había convertido en Kazekage, para poder controlar él su destino y el de la aldea y moldearlo a un futuro mejor lejos del desprestigio en que su padre la había sumido. Control era la razón por la que se había convertido en quien era, a imagen de Uzumaki Naruto, porque si algo no le gustaba debía ser él quien lo cambiara, quien lo modificara. _Lo sé, pero quedarme de brazos cruzados solo causará más miedo y sufrimiento. _Eso había aprendido de él. Pero con ella, el control se le escapaba de las manos. Ella seguía abriendo puertas que él había dejado de visitar hacía demasiado tiempo atrás, y lo obligaba a cruzarlas de nuevo.

Al alzar la vista, había esperado que ella se hubiera marchado, pero no lo había hecho. Por el contrario, había sacado algo de ungüento del bolsillo de su chamarra, se lo había colocado delicadamente sobre la piel dañada y se había vendado cuidadosamente con un pequeño rollito de venda que llevaba con ella también. Con el semblante neutro, observó las vendas alrededor de la muñeca de ella. Hinata, al ver que él la estaba observando en silencio, particularmente la zona en que la había herido, negó suavemente con la cabeza —E-Esto... n-no es nada G-Gaara-kun... ummm... s-son solo unos r-rasguños...

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro. _Ah, ¿esto?, son solo unos rasguños. _Iba a dar un paso, pero se detuvo en seco, sus ojos clavados en las vendas alrededor de la piel de la joven Hyuuga. _Las heridas, ¿duelen?_ _Solo un poco. Curarán rápido_ —Hinata, —_Yashamaru,_— lo siento —_lo siento._

No era la primera vez que se disculpaba, pero si lo era en mucho tiempo. De niño, había dicho esas exactas palabras a su tío, pero luego de aquel incidente no había vuelto a pronunciarlas más. Sin embargo, tras ser derrotado por Naruto; había vuelto a decirlas nuevamente, aquella vez, dirigidas a sus dos hermanos. Aquellos que hasta entonces no había considerado como algo más que pedazos de carne unidos por lazos de odio y de intentos de asesinato. Pero, desde entonces, no podía decir que eran palabras que había repetido seguido. Eso era, hasta este momento.

La chica alzó la mirada y volvió a hacer un gesto negativo delicadamente con la cabeza, ocultando tras su espalda ambas manos para evitar que el pelirrojo siguiera contemplándole allí —E-Esta bien G-Gaara-kun... d-de verdad... se que n-no... uh... f-fue tu intención... —concluyó, sonrojada. Sintiendo su rostro aumentar un par de tonos más en la escala de los colores al ver que él daba un paso hacia ella y luego otro, quedando exactamente delante de ella como el día previo.

Nerviosa, Hinata mordió su labio inferior para evitar que este continuara temblando ligeramente —E-Esto...

El dorso de la mano de él rozó a duras penas de ella, los ojos blancos de Hinata descendieron para contemplar el efímero contacto. Tal y como el día previo, su piel se sentía áspera, rugosa y dura, pero poco a poco se empezó a agrietar. Al volver nuevamente su mirada nívea al rostro del chico, notó que su semblante también se estaba rompiendo. Y, poco a poco, esos pedazos cayeron por el espacio entre ellos, convirtiéndose en arena al tocar el suelo. Estaba perdiendo el control una vez más, y no estaba seguro de estar a gusto con aquello, pero tampoco creía poder detenerse ahora. No estaba seguro de quererlo tampoco. No entendía sus razones, ni las suyas para hacer lo que estaba haciendo –fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo porque no tenía la menor idea- ni las de ella para no huir. Era un impulso, pero uno deliberado, como si estuviera cediendo su propia conciencia a algo más. Algo que no era el demonio que lo había poseído de niño pero que de todas formas lo aterrorizaba porque él no cedía, se forzaba por retener el control, no actuaba simplemente. Y lo irónico era que para tener el control, había terminado cediendo a sus instintos. Porque eso había hecho, cuando era un monstruo. Había controlado sus alrededores perdiendo control de sí mismo. Se había enajenado, alienado, de sí mismo para poder sentirse en control; pero solo cuando cedía a sus instintos de sangre. Lo mismo había hecho como Kazekage, se había sacrificado a sí mismo, y su propia libertad como individuo (al menos parcialmente) para poder tener un control de la situación que lo rodeaba. De su aldea, de sus habitantes, de las alianzas, del poder. Y ahora sentía que estaba haciendo lo mismo, que se estaba alienando de su propia conciencia, la cual le advertía que en el pasado aquel tipo de situación –no aquel tipo en particular, porque estaba seguro de nunca haber estado en una situación siquiera remotamente similar, sino el acercamiento y la confianza plena de una persona- no había resultado particularmente bien. Sino en una traición. Y en su mente fracturada. Pero no le importaba, o eso parecía. Que alguien más lo manipulaba, como lo hacía Kankuro con sus marionetas, pero era él mismo el marionetista y él tiraba de los hilos, pero ni siquiera podía ver donde estaban.

Y ese deseo, porque podía reconocer la característica pujanza de un deseo, se estaba desbordando. Pero esta vez no quería dañar, ni destruir, ni teñirlo todo de rojo como había hecho de niño. No quería teñirla a ella de rojo tampoco, ni contaminarla. Solo quería...

—¿G-Gaara-kun...? —susurró ella, aún mordiendo su labio intentando calmarse, pero empezaba a hiperventilar. La piel le ardía, le quemaba, tanto que le causaba un cosquilleo y una sensación general de entumecimiento. No se podía mover. Él, firme, descendió su rostro ligeramente ladeado. Rígido, circunspecto, casi lo hacía lucir como tallado en blanca piedra. Dentro de sus ojos traslúcidos, rodeados de las más negras aureolas que Hinata había visto, había comenzado a arremolinarse el caos que era Gaara en el interior; el caos que habitaba en él desde que era un niño (pero que habitualmente lograba apaciguar), que lo había acompañado en su demencia, en su hora más oscura, y que seguía allí tras la calma después de la tormenta.

—Detenme —dijo terriblemente serio, tanto que el timbre de su voz y la peligrosa proximidad que había establecido, hicieron que una descarga sacudiera la pequeña y frágil complexión de Hinata. Pero esta no pudo decir nada, aún cuando separó los temblorosos labios con cuidado, no dijo nada. Nada salió, ni un sonido. No hizo nada. Simplemente permaneció allí, inmóvil, con sus ojos níveos abiertos desmesuradamente. _G-Gaara-kun e-esta... c-cerca... M-Muy... c-cerca... _Y el semblante en llamas. ¿Sería capaz él de...? No, ¿porque haría él algo así? ¿Por qué querría él...? Sin embargo, el pelirrojo solo inclinó un centímetro más su rostro hacia el de ella, sin apartar sus ojos turbados de la chica.

_¿G-Gaara-kun v-va a...? _Y de repente, todo quedó en silencio, excepto el violento repiqueteo de su corazón golpeándose una y otra vez contra el interior de su caja toráxica –que resonaba hasta en sus oídos-, como si quisiera dañarse a sí mismo o romper la jaula ósea que lo mantenía aprisionado. _¿V-Va a...? _Renunciando a todo control, finalmente, cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra los de ella; sintiendo una violenta sacudida en su interior al instante en que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el de la joven, seguida de una inaguantable opresión en el pecho. Y la sintió frágil contra él, pequeña, temblorosa y dubitativa. Si quisiera, si optara por ello, podría quebrarla allí mismo como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado pero eso era lo último que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento. Lo único que sabía con certeza, era que la intensidad de aquello pulsaba para que no se apartara, para que no se hiciera a un lado ni retrocediera. No podía, no estaba muy seguro de porque tampoco, pero era como pasar con un vaso de agua el nudo de su garganta. Aunque la comparación no alcanzaba la magnitud que realmente abarcaba aquello. No, era más bien como si ella taponara el vacío, ese no visible que siempre había estado allí. _¿Cómo puedo curar esto...? ¿Qué debería hacer para librarme de este dolor? _Ella lo hacía desaparecer.


	11. En la oscuridad de la noche

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Evidentemente. **

11/14

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Sepan disculpar mi brevedad del día de hoy (o quizá se estén alegrando de que esta pesada no se extienda demasiado con cosas sin sentido). Como siempre, ¡gracias! A todos, de todo corazón. Gracias a lectores, a aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a alertas y a aquellos que me dejaron y me dejan reviews. Me animan mucho. Y ojalá siga sabiendo de ustedes. De todas formas, y desde ya, gracias. Espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

X

"En la oscuridad de la noche"

* * *

Entreabrió sus blancas orbes suavemente, lentamente, oscilando sus largas pestañas oscuras, acostumbrándose a la media luz del lugar en el que se encontraba. Su largo flequillo, lacio, lustroso y del color de la noche cayendo delicadamente sobre su pálida frente. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, ni era conciente de dónde se encontraba. A decir verdad, se sentía ligeramente perdida y aún algo desorientada. Curvando sus largos dedos albos, se aferró a la superficie sobre la que se encontraba. Era suave, blanda y mullida, del mismo color que su piel. Notó entonces que la misma superficie se extendía toda bajo su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba acurrucado de costado contra ella. Cerrando los ojos un instante, sintió la misma suavidad contra su redondeada mejilla, para luego abrirlos nuevamente. _¿D-Donde... estoy...? _Pensó, intentando discernir alguna forma de donde se encontraba pero todo estaba en la penumbra, sumido prácticamente en la absoluta soledad. A sus espaldas, podía suponer que había una ventana, pues la única fuente de iluminación provenía de allí y parecía no ser otra que la luna. _¿Y-Ya anocheció...? _Parpadeando nuevamente, observó que podía vislumbrar la forma de una puerta cerrada, por la rendija de la cual se colaba algo de luz, y una pared blanca e insulsa. No era su cuarto, de eso estaba segura. _¿E-El hospital...? _No sería la primera vez que terminara allí, inconsciente, a causa de su entrenamiento; pero aquel día no recordaba haber entrenado. Quizá lo había hecho, y se había esforzado demasiado, tanto que había perdido el conocimiento y olvidado parte de su día. Se preguntó, entonces, si alguien se habría preocupado por su ausencia. Si alguien la había notado al menos. _K-Kiba-kun y Shino-kun no se olvidarían de m-mi... _Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, Shino aún no había regresado de su misión y Kiba estaba enfadado con ella –o eso suponía Hinata, más aún con las palabras de Shikamaru- y quizá no se había percatado de que no había regresado ni ido a buscarlo. Lo cual la entristeció aún más. Hinata no tenía demasiadas personas en su vida, no como sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Personas que creyeran en ella y que no la subestimaran y que se preocuparan por su bienestar. Personas que la apoyaran y que la hicieran sentir menos solitarias. Por eso, no quería perder a Kiba, no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo. Era importante para ella. _K-Kiba-kun... _

Una lágrima amenazó por caer de su orbe pálida. ¿Y si nadie notaba que había desaparecido? ¿Y si nadie se percataba que estaba perdida? ¿Y si nadie la extrañaba...? _N-No... _Se dijo. _K-Kiba-kun no es a-así... él... él c-cree en m-mi... _Si, el Inuzuka lo hacía, tanto como el Aburame. Por eso, notaría que estaba desaparecida e iría a buscarla. Por eso, regresaría por ella. Cerró una vez más los ojos, obligando a la lágrima a desaparecer en el interior de su orbe. Se había prometido que ya no lloraría. Llorar no solucionaba nada, no servía de nada, ella ya no era la niña pequeña que se rendía ante cualquier obstáculo. _Yo... y-yo no lloraré... _Se dijo, volviendo a abrir los ojos con algo más de determinación. Y, con sumo esfuerzo, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada con las piernas plegadas a ambos lados y las manos delante de ella ayudándola a mantenerse. Su largo cabello índigo caía ahora en cascada sobre sus hombros y su espalda, una pequeña brisa que ingresó entonces desde la ventana que se encontraba detrás suyo, meció sus largos mechones delicadamente. Desconcertada, se volteó con cuidado –notando finalmente que se encontraba, en efecto, sobre una cama-, y, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Junto a la cama, había una pequeña mesita de noche, y un espacio de un metro hasta la pared. Y, tal y como había pensado, una gran ventana de cristal –ligeramente entreabierta- ocupaba gran parte de esta. Además, por lo que podía ver a través de ella, ya era de noche, y aún se encontraba en Konoha. En su hogar. Pero eso no era lo que causó sorpresa en ella, sino la persona que se encontraba allí con ella, recostada contra la pared junto a la ventana, en la penumbra, cruzada de brazos y con la vista fija en el exterior. Aún cuando su cuerpo apuntaba a ella, su rostro se encontraba perfilado hacia la ventana y lo único que iluminaba sus facciones era la luz natural de la luna. Y le sorprendía no haberse percatado de aquella presencia antes.

El ojo aguamarina de él, que se encontraba fijo en algún punto distante del exterior, se deslizó con lentitud hasta el rabillo. Hasta detenerse en ella. Su semblante, como habitualmente, lucía completamente indiferente. Luego, con la misma lentitud, viró su cabeza hacia ella, pero no dijo nada. La oscuridad del cuarto menguaba ahora su expresión, haciéndolo lucir peligroso, algo siniestro inclusive; pues le recordaba a Hinata cómo había sido en el pasado. Tal y como lo había visto ella en la torre tras la segunda parte de su primer examen chuunin, tras haber presenciado cómo había matado a tres shinobi de la hierba sin el menor remordimiento.

Aún inmóvil, sintió un escalofrío descenderle por la columna vertebral, sacudiéndole completamente la estructura. Dubitativa, llevó una mano a su pecho y ocultó su mirada, de los ojos de él, bajo su largo flequillo. Había algo en la forma en que la miraba, algo en sus traslúcidos ojos, que la hacían sentirse nerviosa. Que la forzaban a desviar la mirada. Era cierto, en verdad, que por su timidez era proclive a desviar la vista cuando se sentía observada o cuando alguien mantenía un contacto visual demasiado intenso sobre ella. Se ponía incómoda y comenzaba buscar algún otro punto sobre el cual posar sus ojos, sin ser capaz de encontrarlo realmente, porque sabía que aún la estaban observando. Eso había sucedido con Neji en aquel mismo examen chuunin, y aún a pesar de los años encontraba difícil mantener la vista en los ojos de otros. Por alguna razón, se veía compelida a bajar la cabeza sumisamente o a mirar a un lado con tal de escapar de la mirada inquisitiva. Y con él era aún peor, por alguna razón, y no ayudaba que estuviera mirándola de aquella manera. Tan inmóvil, como si fuera una estatua. Sin siquiera parpadear.

—E-Esto... —susurró, sin animarse a alzar la mirada; pero la voz profunda y reservada de él la detuvo de continuar.

—Despertaste.  
Sonrojada asintió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido de esa forma? ¿Cuándo tiempo hacía que estaba allí ella, y él? ¿Había permanecido él todo aquel tiempo observándola dormir?. Avergonzada, negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que se ruborizaba aún más que antes. _N-No... _Intentó convencerse, notando que solo estaba logrando sentirse aún más incómoda. _¿P-Por qué h-haría eso G-Gaara-kun...? _No era como si allí pudiera haber algún peligro por el cual debiera él preocuparse, como aliado de la Hoja, y como Kazekage de la Arena. Pero... ¿qué hacía ella allí, de todas formas? Aún estaba algo aturdida, pero se sentía tonta preguntando.

Aún así, no veía otra forma de saberlo —E-Esto... yo m-me preguntaba... —comenzó, jugando nerviosamente con los dedos sobre la cama sobre la cual permanecía sentada—. Y-Yo...

Él volvió a cortarla, siempre flemático y colecto —Perdiste el conocimiento.

Hinata asintió. Si, había pensado que quizá era ese el caso y que era esa la razón por la que se encontraba allí; pero, ¿por qué? ¿Había estado entrenando duro? No lo recordaba, pero tenía la sensación de que no. Su cuerpo no se sentía cansado y fatigado como habitualmente lo hacía —P-Pero... P-Pero... yo n-no...

_Detenme_. Un pequeño temblor la sacudió nuevamente y al instante se silenció, mordiendo tímidamente su labio inferior. Sus mejillas, que acababan de tornarse de su color pálido habitual, comenzaban a encenderse nuevamente y a modo progrediente. Cohibida, bajó la mirada abochornada. Ahora recordaba algo pero, ¿acaso... había sido real? ¿Acaso él había...? _N-No... _Ella no era nadie especial. Pero lo recordaba cerca, muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, tanto que si hubiera querido habría sido capaz de tocarlo con sus propios dedos. Recordaba también haber sentido que le faltaba el aire, y que sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta, así como perdía cualquiera fuerza para moverse o huir. También recordaba sus últimos pensamientos, aquellos que habían cruzado en el exacto momento en que él había acortado toda distancia restante entre ellos. _G-Gaara-kun e-esta...él esta... ¿P-Por qué...? Yo n-no... yo no soy e-especial... yo no... pude h-hacer que Naruto-kun me v-viera... de ese modo... _

El pelirrojo, aún inmóvil y contra la pared, la observó removerse incómoda, nerviosa, al menos aún más que con anterioridad. Había sido un cambio sutil al principio, pero uno que no había escapado a su vista. Hinata temblaba ligeramente, muy imperceptiblemente, y ocultaba sus ojos de los de él deliberadamente —Mi presencia te incomoda.

Al hablar, su voz sonó extrañamente pequeña, frágil —Y-Yo... lo s-siento...

Las palabras de ella la tomaron desprevenido, ¿por qué se disculpaba por todo? ¿Por qué se disculpaba con él, de todas las personas, que por las atrocidades de su pasado era incapaz de juzgarla? Él había sido un monstruo, ¿por qué se disculpaba con un monstruo?. Molesto, desvió la mirada a la ventana —Deja de hacer eso.

El temblor de su pequeña complexión, aumentó ligeramente. Gaara observó, de soslayo, como sus delicados dedos se aferraban al edredón de la cama y como dos pequeñas gotas cayeron para morir sobre la misma tela —Y-Yo... l-l-lo s-s-si-siento... —finalmente, su voz se quebró—. L-Lo s-siento... —_y-yo... p-prometí n-no volver a ll-llorar... como u-una niña.. N-Naruto-kun... ¿q-que pensaría... N-Naruto-kun?_—. G-Gaara-kun... d-debes pensar q-que soy u-una tonta... —otra lágrima cayó sobre el edredón.

Él volvió a posar sus ojos en algún punto distante del exterior. De alguna forma, las lágrimas de ella le incomodaban. En su vida no había llorado mucho, por lo que no podía empatizar demasiado con la situación. Aún si, en efecto, había llorado y comprendía el dolor, no derramaba lágrimas desde aquella vez. Desde _aquel_ incidente, con Yashamaru. Y desde entonces no había vuelto a llorar, era como si sus ojos se hubieran secado, pero Gaara no pensaba demasiado en ello así como no lo hacía constantemente en su pasado. Pero ella borraba la delgada línea entre pasado y presente, la hacía desaparecer, y lo tenía cruzándola de un lado al otro. Yendo y viniendo, del dolor y sufrimiento de su pasado más lejano, a su momento de mayor oscuridad, a la actualidad. Y lo hacía en cuestión de segundos. Su mandíbula bien definida, previo a que hablara, se tensó —No estoy en posición alguna de juzgarte.

Por alguna razón que no comprendió, los ojos blancos, cristalinos, poblados de lágrimas sin derramar de ella se suavizaron y la humedad fue desapareciendo de ellos. Tímidamente, se limpió las mejillas húmedas con la manga de su chamarra lavanda y blanca —L-Lo siento... —repitió. Pero esta vez su voz no sonó quebrada, si bien sonó suave y gentil, a modo de un pequeño susurro.

Luego, en silencio, la observó enderezarse y con cuidado bajar de la cama del lado más próximo al que él se encontraba. Su rostro, como previamente, permanecía oculto por su largo flequillo índigo y sus manos descansaban modestamente delante de su cuerpo. Nerviosa, curvó los dedos alrededor del dobladillo de la chamarra y comenzó a juguetear con este, bajándolo y apretándolo en el interior de su palma sudada. Intentaba armarse de valor, decir algo o hacer algo, pero no sabía que. Y no encontraba palabras para decir nada. Se sentía tonta, pues creía haber dejado todo aquello atrás cuando le había confesado a Naruto qué sentía, pero al parecer no. Y era aún peor, el que se hubiera desmayado. Ese tipo de reacciones sí había pensado que había logrado superarlas, con ayuda de Shino y Kiba, y con mucho esfuerzo de su parte. De hecho, se había esforzado tanto como si se tratara de un entrenamiento; y al final había funcionado. No había sido fácil, nada lo era para ella, pero lo había logrado. Un día, había logrado armarse de valor y caminar hasta el rubio para decirle hola (aunque, por supuesto, había tartamudeado esa única palabra) sin lograr caer al suelo inerte y humillarse en el proceso.

Soltando el dobladillo para comenzar a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos delante de su pecho, suspiró. No podía evitarlo, al parecer, el hacer aquello le ayudaba a juntar coraje, o eso similar a lo que ella lograba juntar, porque aunque se animara a decir siquiera algo sabía que no podría evitar tartamudear, por alguna razón u otra —E-Esto... —sus mejillas se sonrojaron, recordando el porque estaba allí en primer lugar. _G-Gaara-kun... él... él me... f-fue mi primer... _

El pelirrojo continuó inmóvil, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados firmemente contra su pecho, con los puños cerrados con fuerza también, como si quisiera marcar una distancia con ella y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos, aunque la observaba de soslayo, clavados en ella, de forma fija, penetrante, intensamente, aún cuando el resto de su semblante no acompañaba la mirada. Ante esto, Hinata se vio forzada a desviar la mirada a un lado –justo en el exacto instante en que se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos-, sonrojada —Y-Yo... ummm... —giró sus dedos uno alrededor del otro—. Yo s-solo...

—¿Por qué haces eso? —la interrumpió, bastante hoscamente. Aquella batalla con Sasuke retornando inoportunamente a su memoria. _¡¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué no huyes?_

Alzando la mirada, volvió a bajarla y tras abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces –en un intento de excusarse- finalmente dijo —E-Esto... n-no... —tomó aire— no p-puedo... —exhaló, cerrando los ojos—. P-Perdón... Gaara-kun... e-estoy... ummm... n-nerviosa... —_c-como cuando N-Naruto-kun e-esta cerca... _

Sin siquiera notarlo, y aún jugando tímida y nerviosamente con sus dedos, golpeando la punta del uno contra el otro, dio un pequeño –muy pequeño, ínfimo- paso hacia él. Sus mejillas coloreadas aún más que antes —Y-Yo... esto... u-uh...

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo, del primero al último, se agarrotaron al ver que ella tímidamente se había acercado a él. Su rostro, su semblante, su mandíbula, todo ello se tensó así como sus puños se cerraron duramente. Se irguió, inmóvil, y apretó los dientes. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más —¡No te acerques! —profirió, con la voz estrangulada, apretando aún más sus brazos cruzados contra su torso. No quería que diera otro paso, que se acercara a él. Lo estaba perturbando. Lo estaba inestabilizando una vez más y si se acercaba Gaara no creía capaz de poder garantizar su bienestar, Shukaku o no, podría dañarla. Podría perder el control y romperla en dos con su arena. No sería difícil. Después de todo, ella lucía frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana. Como algo que podía quebrarse con tan solo un giro de su arena, y él no era quien para arriesgarse. No estaba en posición de hacerlo tampoco. Le debía a Naruto su vida, su sanidad mental y su lealtad, y estaba seguro que si dañaba a alguien preciado para él aquel vínculo se rompería. Y Gaara no podía permitirse el perder el primer lazo que había establecido, no por algo que no llegaba a comprender. Además, Sunagakure no podía costearse pagar el precio de una guerra que seguramente se iniciaría si –aún por error- dañaba o, peor, asesinaba a la heredera del clan más antiguo y prestigioso de Konoha. Él no podía costear el riesgo de perder todo por lo que había trabajado duro tampoco, no por algo como eso, fuera lo que fuera que era aquello que ella le causaba.

Avergonzada y, ¿herida?, bajó la cabeza. ¿Acaso había visto tristeza en sus ojos perlados? Seguro, había notado la constante desolación en su mirada, la forma en que sus ojos lucían tan similares a los de él. _Ojos que saben que la soledad es el peor dolor del mundo_. _Ojos que conocen la verdadera soledad_. Tan vacíos y distantes, aún cuando lograba adquirir determinación en ellos, Gaara podía verlo, allí en el fondo. Como ella, que siempre estaba en el fondo, nunca resaltando. Podía ver que eso la estaba rompiendo. Quebrando. Que era por eso que se esforzaba, por ser reconocida. Como él, que había optado por convertirse en Kazekage por las exactas mismas razones. Pero ella parecía estar fallando miserablemente en el intento. Y él había renegado de su existencia en ese exacto momento, él había sido el causante de su dolor y de su soledad —L-Lo siento... G-Gaara-kun... yo... y-yo no quise... —_¿h-hice algo m-mal...? ¿O-Otra v-vez... me equivoqué...? Y-Yo solo intentaba... s-ser a-agradable... _

Los ojos de él, ahora más sombríos que antes, adquirieron un aspecto de perturbación al volver a separar los labios. En ningún momento, su postura pareció relajarse, ni su voz sonó menos dura —No puedo garantizar tu bienestar si te acercas.

Con tan solo una pequeña y rápida mirada a los ojos del aguamarina de él pudo confirmar que estaba hablando en serio. No que nunca lo hubiera hecho, porque en realidad él era siempre serio, siempre grave y formal. Tanto que le recordaba –de alguna forma- a Neji, y eso la hacía sentirse más pequeña y tímida al respecto de él. Al respecto de su presencia. Y la forma en que había dicho aquellas palabras... como si estuviera conteniéndose de matarla, le hicieron sobresaltarse. Pero ella no quería creerlo, él era bueno, Naruto lo había dicho en una ocasión, que Gaara no era lo que había sido. Que era alguien preciado para él, un amigo, aunque su relación era compleja. Por eso, quería creer que no la dañaría. Que no sería capaz de causarle mal alguno. _G-Gaara-kun... Gaara-kun e-es bueno... y-yo... yo lo sé... Naruto-kun... él... é-él lo dijo... Y-Yo creo las p-palabras de N-Naruto-kun... _Suavemente, negó con la cabeza —Y-Yo no creo... yo no... —susurró— y-yo n-no c-c-creo e-eso...

Él permaneció inmóvil —Las piernas te tiemblan.

Avergonzada, miró hacia abajo. Era cierto, estaba temblando de pies a cabezas. Estaba siendo débil. Siendo tonta. Tartamudeando aún más que habitualmente. Pero quería atenerse a sus palabras, no quería retirarlas, ese era su camino ninja. Eso se había dicho, eso se había prometido, ¿qué credibilidad tendría si su cuerpo decía lo contrario? Nadie la tomaría en serio. Como, de hecho, nadie lo hacía. _D-Debo... m-mover mis pies... _Pensó, intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas apretando sus rodillas, la una contra la otra —E-Eso no... —_q-quiero s-ser f-fuerte, c-cambiar por m-mi cuenta, n-no acobardarme... n-no retirar mis p-palabras... _

—Es inútil, puedo verlo —dictaminó, terminante. Finalmente había reaccionado como había creído que haría. Le había tomado más tiempo que a muchas otras personas, pero finalmente había comprendido que con el demonio o sin él en su interior, aún era peligroso –no por nada era el Kazekage- y que esa era la razón por la que nadie optaba por acercarse demasiado a él. Era por esa misma razón, que todos lo trataban con formalidad y displicencia o condescendencia, dependiendo de la persona y situación, porque así era más fácil. Gaara sabía que no era alguien fácil de lidiar, y no esperaba que ella lo entendiera. Naruto había sido el único, hasta el momento.

Pero ella solo negó delicadamente con la cabeza y dio un pequeño paso hacia él, sintiéndose ligeramente orgullosa de haber sido capaz de moverse. _Y-Yo puedo... yo s-se que p-puedo hacerlo... _Otro. Él, aún más tenso que antes, presionó su espalda contra la pared un poco más. Aquello era una mala idea. Las comisuras de sus ojos se endurecieron, así como su expresión. Una vez más, su voz sonó estrangulada —Detente.

Hinata se paró en seco, aún vacilante y aún con las rodillas ligeramente temblorosas —L-Lo siento... e-esto... N-No quiero s-ser una m-molestia... N-No quiero... —unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon al borde de sus ojos, pero ninguna cayó. _Y-Yo no... yo p-prometí que no lloraría... m-más..._—. S-Ser un estorbo... —_¡no te entrometas en el camino de nadie! _La voz rígida y cruda de su padre resonó en su cabeza.

Algo en él se sacudió al verla a los ojos y, por alguna razón, sintió una especie de quiebre. Un punto de inflexión en su mente, un clic, y se sintió forzado a –una vez más- alzar su mano a su cabeza. _Soy el error de su pasado, el cual quieren borrar. Si es así, ¿cuál es mi razón para vivir? ¿Por qué sigo vivo?_. Pero la sensación como vino, se fue. Descendiendo la mano lentamente, cerró los ojos. Estaba cometiendo un error, eso lo tenía claro. Ella era pequeña, frágil y fácilmente rompible; y él se había vuelto un experto en romper cosas. En dañarlas. Era todo lo que había sabido hacer en el pasado. Quebrar. Desgajar. Rasgar. Destrozar. Despedazar. Dañar. En todo ello, en el arte de estropear, él era el mejor. Al punto que, en algún lugar, se había estropeado a sí mismo en el proceso. Pero eso no parecía detenerla ella, así como no lo había detenido a Naruto en su momento.

—Puedo dañarte —le advirtió, como último recurso para hacer que se marchara, que se alejara y que lo dejara solo. Porque solo podía soportar, había estado demasiado solo como para no hacerlo, pero esa incertidumbre no. Entonces, si ella salía por la puerta, podría olvidarse de todo y retornar a su siempre estoico porte y comportamiento. Y retornar a sus asuntos como Kazekage de Sunagakure, que evidentemente eran más relevantes que sus propias cuestiones personales. Cuestiones que debería tener resueltas desde hacía tiempo ya. Y eso había creído, al menos.

Ella solo lo observó con sus inocentes ojos blancos y su siempre habitual aire tímido y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Ella era buena, creía en la bondad de las personas y era gentil con todos. Sin importar nada. Era gentil con él, amable, cálida. No formal –aunque tenía un cierto modo formal de manejarse-, no condescendiente ni displicente. No, no era nada de eso. Era... ridícula. Tanta bondad era ridícula, insensata. Terminaría matándola. Un día, confiaría en alguien –solo por su naturaleza bondadosa- y esa persona la traicionaría, la quebraría, dispondría de su vida a antojo. Él lo sabía, de niño lo había hecho –confiar, eso era-, ahora era más cauto, si bien había vuelto a abrirse parcialmente al mundo exterior. Pero ella, ella no parecía comprenderlo, o no quería hacerlo, no quería verlo, que prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que fuera ese capaz de dañarla, como lo hacía con todo el mundo. Porque ella portaba su corazón en el bolsillo, su triste y cansado –de ser rechazado-, y solitario corazón para entregárselo a quien lo quisiera. Ponía su corazón en todo. En todo lo que hacía, todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que decía. Lo hacía con todas las personas que conocía. Trataba a todos con igual ternura, igual calidez y sencillez, pero siempre parecía terminar ella fría por dentro. Sola. Y desgastada.

Gaara frunció el entrecejo —¿Por qué no te vas?

Tímidamente, mordió su labio inferior —Y-Yo... Y-Yo le dije a K-Kiba-kun q-que estaría b-bien... Q-Que tú n-no... n-no eras m-malo... y y-yo... yo creo e-eso G-Gaara-kun...

Él cerró los ojos lentamente para volver abrirlos tras un par de segundos y posarlos en las vendas alrededor de la muñeca de ella, una mueca de desagrado cruzó sus facciones —Tu muñeca...

Ella volvió a ocultarla retraídamente tras su espalda. Su piel ardía en llamas —E-Esto... en v-verdad Gaara-kun... n-no... n-no es nada... C-Curará rápido...

El chico negó secamente con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia ella, e inconscientemente Hinata trastabilló hacia atrás pero logró estabilizarse antes de caer tontamente contra el suelo —¿Por qué retrocedes? —la cuestionó, sin embargo su tono fue uno de acusación—. ¿No era que no me temías?

Rápidamente, Hinata negó con la cabeza, temiendo haberlo ofendido. En realidad, solo se había sentido sorprendida por el avance de él y se había puesto nerviosa. Más aún, recordando lo último que había hecho el pelirrojo al acercarse a ella —¡E-Esto... n-no! N-No... es eso... Y-Yo solo...

La voz de él, naturalmente rígida, pareció endurecerse aún más. Así como lo hizo toda su postura. Había algo de innatural en él y en la forma en que se movía, aunque podía colegir que ahora era más expresivo con su cuerpo en general, igual, en ocasiones, la incomodaba el que fuera capaz de permanecer tan quieto —¿No eras tú quien quería acercarse a mi?

Una vez más, un escalofrío recorrió su pobre complexión. Era exhaustivo realmente, un estado de tensión constante el estar frente a él. La intimidaba, sus ojos distantes pero llenos de algo que Hinata no podía precisar –eso era, además de la soledad que había dejado su imprenta- la hacían sentirse sumamente pequeña. Perdía el habla, cada vez que sentía la completa e indivisa atención de él en ella, y se sonrojaba como si volviera a tener doce años nuevamente. _¿No eras tú quien quería acercarse a mi? _Cerró fuertemente los ojos y llevó ambas manos a su pecho, intentando no lucir tan incómoda como sabía que lo hacía. Pero no podía evitarlo —Y-Yo... e-esto... u-uh... —¿Qué podía contestar? Si, se había acercado a él pero no sabía porque realmente. Quizá porque había notado que era como ella, y como Naruto. Y que quizá, él la entendería. O quizá porque había notado la tristeza oculta en sus orbes aguamarina, o la forma en que lucía cansado todo el tiempo, como ella, que estaba cansada de tanto esforzarse y no lograr avanzar demasiado como esperaría. Como desearía. O, quizá, simplemente, quería que alguien más la aceptara. De hecho, como siempre, se había esforzado demasiado por ser aceptada y reconocida, y él había reaccionado a sus intentos. Quizá, solo había querido ayudar, y ser amable, como siempre.

—Y-Yo... —¿eran esas malas razones?

Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos pálidos, lo observó detenerse –como la vez previa- frente a ella e inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, tanto que la avergonzaba la idea de que él pudiera oírla. El rubor, como si de una enfermedad se tratara, se expandió por todo su rostro y hasta su cuello inclusive, tomando represalia de sus orejas también, provocándole la sensación de estarse prendiendo fuego. De un instante a otro, comenzó a sentirse ligera. _No... n-no me d-desmayaré... esta v-vez... E-Estaré b-bien... _Eso había dicho también aquella vez a Kiba cuando ingresaron a visitar a Naruto al hospital, y un infortunado incidente en que el rubio había aparecido boca abajo exactamente delante suyo, había arrojado toda determinación por la borda. Pero esta vez era diferente, o no –no realmente, era aún peor-, pero ella ya era mayor y había podido controlar sus desmayos una vez. Podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Gaara ladeó la cabeza, aún restringiéndose a sí mismo, aún dispuesto a retroceder si era necesario. Si sentía que podía llegar a dañarla —¿Perderás el conocimiento?

Abochornada, Hinata intentó negar con la cabeza, pero solo logró hacer un débil movimiento de esta de lado a lado. Estaba demasiado conciente de su cercanía, del hecho de que se trataba de _él_, y de que sus rodillas empezaban a ceder como si fueran a doblarse y forzarla a caer. Pero Hinata sabía que debía ser fuerte, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba intentando hacer. Si bien no le estaba saliendo particularmente bien, como muchas otras tantas cosas. Lo intentaba —¡N-N-No-No...! Y-Yo... n-no creo... Yo... no...

De reojo, lo observó alzar las manos, completamente crispadas, con los tendones de estas marcándose firmemente contra la piel, como intentando tomarla de los hombros. Y, a la altura de estos, se detuvo, con los dedos abiertos y curvados hacia ella, pero no parecía seguro. Sus ojos, fijos en los hombros de ella, lo delataban. Parecía estar en medio de una batalla mental consigo mismo y el resultado de ello era un leve y casi imperceptible temblor –como si estuviera conteniéndose- en las manos. Las cuales finalmente, rendido, cerró en puños y dejo caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Apretando los dientes, masculló algo que Hinata no llegó a oír. Un jadeo escapó, al instante de sus labios. Aquello le estaba requiriendo todo el autocontrol que podía reunir. _Monstruo, muere. ¡No lo mires! Monstruo. Una amenaza. Tu existencia se estimaba como un peligro a la aldea... Un peligro... Solo. Solo... Comprendí entonces, que estoy solo. _

_Yo... no quiero estar solo nunca más. Yo... _Y, tal y como la vez previa, todo control que pudiera estar ejerciendo sobre sí mismo, toda serenidad y todo estoicismo del que habitualmente pudiera jactarse, desapareció y fue como si –una vez más- el Shukaku se apoderara de su cuerpo y dispusiera de él a antojo. Como si finalmente sucumbiera y optara por abandonar toda reserva. Y, de hecho, eso fue lo que hizo. Renunció a todo control de sí mismo y de la situación que pudiera haber tenido. Fue brusco, áspero inclusive, contra los labios de ella. Esta vez no se estaba reteniendo, no se estaba restringiendo a sí mismo, y ella lo notó. Lo supo porque soltó un pequeño gañido de sorpresa frente a la fuerza con que impactó contra ella, la hosquedad con la que colisionó. Y su cuerpo flaqueó por un instante, como si fuera a desmoronarse. Quizá la había asustado.

Apartándose, jadeando, la observó fijo. Aquello en sus ojos nublados se arremolinaba tras el color aguamarina de sus iris. Sus ojeras, de cerca, parecían incluso más negras, más oscuras, como dos pozos sombríos que desembocaban en charcos de aguas opacas. Eso parecían sus ojos. Una metáfora perfecta del caer en la desesperación. De descender hacia abajo en ella —Te aterré —no era una pregunta, con él rara vez lo eran. Su voz profunda, una vez más, lo hizo sonar como una acusación pero en este caso no lo fue. Simplemente estaba estableciendo un hecho mientras intentaba volver a alzar sus barreras.  
Ella tomó la parte delantera del dobladillo de su chamarra y comenzó a jugar con este mientras bajaba la cabeza para intentar disimular el violento sonrojo. _E-Eso... Eso f-fue... _Negó con la cabeza cohibida, y –avergonzada- ocultó su ruborizado rostro en el pecho de él, tratando aún de no perder el conocimiento. Nuevamente paralizado, Gaara la observó en silencio, aguardando que se apartara.

Su voz gruesa resonó en el silencio de la habitación —Hinata.

Vergonzosa, se apartó y, al instante, hizo una rápida reverencia —¡L-Lo siento G-Gaara-kun... n-no quise...!

El pelirrojo la observó en silencio. En efecto, era extraña —Hinata —repitió serio, recobrando su habitual mesura, y fue entonces que los ojos blancos e ingenuos de ella parpadearon contemplándolo—. ¿Qué?

La joven Hyuuga bajó su mirada con una pequeña –muy pequeña, diminuta- sutil sonrisa y comenzó a jugar nuevamente con sus dedos. El color que había finalmente comenzado a desvanecerse se extendió una vez más por sus mejillas —E-Esto... u-uh... d-dijiste m-mi nombre...

Él la contempló estoico, cruzándose de brazos —Estoy seguro que he pronunciado tu nombre en el pasado.

La chica asintió —E-Esto... si... e-eso creo... Umm... ¿G-Gaara-kun?

—¿Hmp?

—E-Esto... T-Tú... —negó con la cabeza—. N-Nada...

El pelirrojo, por un instante, cerró los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos y contemplar en algún punto afuera de la habitación, afuera de la ventana, y hacia la luna. En algún otro momento de su vida, el hacer tal simple acción habría despertado la sed de sangre del demonio en su interior. De hecho, aún se recordaba en el rincón de un cuarto de piso sucio, retraído y aguardando que aquella perturbadora voz decidiera finalmente carcomerle toda su existencia y toda su personalidad, todo lo que era y todo lo que podría ser, hasta hacerlo desaparecer por completo.

Hinata, al verlo silencioso y distante, se acercó pudorosamente a él y se detuvo a su lado, contemplando las estrellas —E-Esto...

Gaara la observó de reojo, percatándose de que se había dispersado por un instante y de que ella aún seguía allí, con él —Es tarde. Debes irte —su tono daba a entender que no discutiría al respecto. No que Hinata tuviera el valor para hacerlo tampoco. Aún ni siquiera estaba segura de que no fuera a desmayarse, otra vez.

Con paso apresurado se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto pero se detuvo al ver que ella no lo seguía. De soslayo, la miró removerse nerviosa en su lugar —¿Qué?

Hinata lució aún más abatida por el tono de él —E-Esto... T-Temari-san y K-Kankuro-s-san... e-estarán... y y-yo... n-no quiero..., e-es decir..., ¿q-qué pensará T-Temari-san... a-al verme a-aquí...? N-No quiero... —susurró la última parte. En ningún momento parecía ella capaz de recobrar la palidez de su complexión.

Gaara asintió en silencio. Personalmente, lo que a ella le preocupaba a él lo tenía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, podía notar que la sola idea de enfrentar a alguien, más aún a sus hermanos, en la situación en la que estaba –fuera lo que fuera aquello- la incomodaba y el chico no veía necesidad alguna de hacerla pasar por algo que no deseaba. Por esa razón, y sin replicarle, abrió la ventana y con una serie de sellos hizo fluir la arena de la calabaza que permanecía junto a él contra la pared. Hinata, temerosa, y con una mano en el pecho, observó preocupada las acciones de él. _¿A-Acaso Gaara-kun q-quiere que...?_

—Sube —no era una petición.

Una gotita de sudor frío descendió por el cuello de ella —E-Esto... e-eso no parece s-seguro... Gaara-kun... y-yo... mejor... —murmuró, contemplando la puerta de reojo.

Él se cruzó de brazos y aguardó sin decir nada más. Hinata, vacilante, alternó la mirada entre el pelirrojo erguido de pie, la arena que se escabullía de la calabaza junto a la pared y la puerta. En efecto, hacer aquello lucía peligroso, pero era también cierto que no quería salir de allí y tener que enfrentar a alguien –la sola idea le causaba pánico y vergüenza-, pero parecía que fuera a ofenderlo si no aceptaba. Y no quería hacerlo impacientar. Después de todo, él era el Kazekage –aunque en ese preciso instante no importara nada de eso- y ella no era nadie para hacerlo esperar. Además, había viajado en el lomo de Akamaru, ¿cuánto más peligroso que cabalgar en el lomo del gran can podía ser aquello?

—U-Uh... e-esta bien... —susurró, dando un paso dubitativo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar el siguiente, la arena se había deslizado debajo de sus pies y se removía ahora atrayéndola a él. Torpemente, intentó mantener el equilibrio, en vano, pues cuando quiso acordar estaba cayendo hacia atrás. No obstante, otro monto considerable de arena la detuvo y la enderezó con cuidado nuevamente. Cuando quiso notarlo, estaba al lado de él; pero él solo observaba hacia fuera en silencio. Tímida, muy tímidamente, se aferró del costado de él cerrando su delicada y pequeña mano en puño sobre la tela de su túnica. Sonrojada, evitó mirarlo a los ojos, o a la cara en general, temiendo su reacción. Pero se sorprendió de ver que él no la apartaba, aunque no la sujetaba tampoco.

Antes de que se percatara siquiera, ya estaban en el suelo y la arena que los había deslizado hacia abajo y la que aún descendía de la ventana que habían atravesado, desaparecía en la espalda de él, adquiriendo la forma de la calabaza que minutos atrás había permanecido en el cuarto. Una vez hubo terminado, contempló al frente. Ella, en su pudor, lo observó eventualmente de reojo –desviando la mirada cuando él la veía por el rabillo del ojo mirarlo- mientras comenzaban a caminar en silencio. En varias ocasiones quiso decir algo, pero sin saber que cerró los labios nuevamente. Pasaron unos minutos más en mutismo y en la oscuridad de la noche antes de que viera a alguien acercarse corriendo a ella. Jadeando, dicha persona se detuvo —¡Hinata! —jadeó, detrás se detuvo un gran can blanco que acababa de llegar trotando.

—¿K-Kiba-kun...? —susurró, sorprendida de ver al castaño allí. Este aún luchaba por recobrar el aire.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te estuve buscando por todos lados con Shino, que regresó de su misión, y...

Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, luego se volteó a ver a Gaara en busca de ayuda, pero se sorprendió de ver que tras ella no había nadie. Solo unas pequeñas partículas imperceptibles de arena arremolinándose en el aire —¿O-Oh...?

Kiba frunció el entrecejo al ver el espacio vacío que su compañera de equipo contemplaba nostálgicamente —¿Huh? ¿Qué?

La joven Hyuuga, rápidamente, negó nerviosamente su cabeza de lado a lado —E-Esto... no e-es nada K-Kiba-kun... d-de verdad...

El miembro del clan Inuzuka rascó su nuca desconcertado —Eh... Seguro. En fin, ¿donde estabas? Te buscamos por todo lado... y en tu casa nos dijeron que no estabas así que...

—E-Esto... l-lo siento Kiba-kun... l-lamento haberlos p-preocupado... C-Creo... —susurró, sonrojada— q-que me d-distraje...

Los ojos negros de él se posaron en la muñeca vendada de ella —¿Qué te pasó ahí? —la cuestionó suspicaz. Akamaru, a su lado, soltó un ladrido también.

Tal y como había hecho dos veces aquella noche, ocultó su brazo delicadamente tras su espalda —O-Oh... e-esto... eso s-solo... ummm... m-me t-tropecé... e-entrenando, K-Kiba-kun... T-tendré m-más cuidado la próxima...

El chico enarcó una ceja, pero lo dejó pasar. Seguro, sabía que Hinata era propensa a salir herida. Ya fuera en entrenamientos o misiones, ella siempre regresaba con la piel dañada. Sin importar que fura por tanto esforzarse entrenando o de un combate que hubiera sostenido. Pero, Kiba sabía también, que Hinata era terrible mintiendo. Era demasiado bondadosa para hacerlo sin delatarse, y la forma nerviosa en que evitaba posar sus ojos en los de él, hacían exactamente eso. Delatarla.

—Como sea, te acompaño a tu casa.

Hinata, sonriendo ligeramente, asintió —E-Esto... ¡G-Gracias K-Kiba-kun...!

—Seguro —dijo él, colocando sus brazos tras su nuca—. Akamaru y yo no tenemos problemas, ¿verdad amigo? —sonrió y el perro soltó un ladrido—. ¿Ves? Akamaru esta de acuerdo.

La joven asintió, apresurándose para alcanzarle el paso —K-Kiba-kun... ¿E-Estás enfadado c-conmigo...?

Él parpadeó, luciendo desconcertado —¿Enfadado? Nah, ¡que va!

_M-Me alegro... K-Kiba-kun... _Pensó, sutilmente más feliz, mientras continuaba caminando a su lado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a medida que se alejaban más y más del lugar; pero por más que quisiera ver algo, aún con su vista privilegiada, no podía hacerlo. Gaara había desaparecido, se había esfumado en la oscuridad de la noche. _B-Buenas noches... G-Gaara-kun... _


	12. Barrera absoluta vs Juuken

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

12/14

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre, voy a tratar de ser breve. En parte, porque probablemente ustedes no quieran leer las tonterías que tengo para decir; y segundo, porque mi hermana me espera para seguir viendo Naruto. Si, logré convertirla, pero estoy acompañándola hasta que se ponga al día (y falta...). En fin, como siempre, quería decirles gracias. De verdad, se que la formalidad de mi forma de escribir le quita su cuota de afecto y efusividad pero en verdad lo siento. Gracias por todo y a todos, lectores, personas que dejan reviews y demás. Me hace muy feliz saber que al menos alguien, en algún lugar del mundo, disfruta lo que yo escribo desde mi humlde -si se puede decir- habilidad amateur. Por eso, les agradezco. Ojalá disfruten este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

XI

"Barrera absoluta vs. Juuken"

* * *

Lenta, grácilmente, extendió una de sus manos hacia delante, estirando los dedos largos y pálidos hacia arriba y apuntando con su palma hacia su oponente. Sus piernas, con la misma delicada gracia, se separaron ligeramente ayudándola a adquirir mejor la pose característica de su modalidad de combate. Delante de ella, su oponente reflejó al instante todos sus movimientos, con la diferencia de que estos carecían de la delicadeza propia femenina de ella y del hecho de que lucían menos vacilantes, y más firmes y seguros. Los ojos que le devolvían la mirada, igual de vacíos y blancos que los de Hinata, también poseían esa misma confianza. Eran serios, y severos, y reflejaban concentración absoluta. Control absoluto. Era como si Neji –siempre- estuviera en perfecto control de sí mismo y de su cuerpo, como si supiera qué ocurría a cada instante en cada rincón de él y supiera utilizar eso a su favor. Hinata aún no comprendía como lo hacía, y definitivamente no alcanzaba ese estado de completo equilibrio y armonía, pero lo intentaba. Se esforzaba, mejorando su chakra, su capacidad de acumularla, de moldearla, y entrenaba. Entrenaba por su cuenta, con sus compañeros de equipo y con su primo. Y lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas, rogando que un día, pudiera ser como todos ellos. _C-Como Naruto-kun... Y Como N-Neji-nii-san... _Que pudiera ser fuerte, y útil. A su equipo, a su familia, a su aldea. Ese era su sueño. Quizá no fuera algo grande, como el sueño de Naruto de ser Hokage, pero era suyo. Era lo único que era suyo, aquello por lo que luchaba y que nada ni nadie podía robarle. Lo habían intentado, en muchas ocasiones, e incluso la persona que se encontraba delante suyo en aquel momento lo había intentado, pero ella no se había rendido. Había luchado hasta el final, aún sabiendo que era capaz de perder su vida en el intento –y que casi lo había hecho-, pero había valido la pena. Por primera vez, había sentido que había cambiado. Que ya no era la triste y solitaria pequeña Hinata que tartamudeaba y lloraba y se rendía cuando todos a su alrededor la necesitaban. Había fallado a Shino, a Kiba y a Kurenai inclusive –quien había cuidado de ella y confiado en ella desde el inicio-, cuando la habían necesitado. En sus primeras misiones, había sido inútil. Se había deprimido por ello, pero esa ya no era ella. Se había prometido no volver a ser esa.

Y siempre que daba un paso hacia ese sueño –por pequeño que fuera, como entrenar- lo tenía presente. A su sueño, a aquel que le había deseado ser distinta, y a todos aquellos que –en su camino- la habían ayudado a mantenerse fuerte y firme. Y cada vez que daba ese paso pequeño –como entrenar con Neji- lo hacía con todo su corazón, y con todas sus fuerzas, porque esa era su forma de ser, su camino ninja, y no conocía otra forma. No conocía nada más.

Delante suyo, el semblante rígido de Neji se frunció a la altura de entre los ojos y gruesas venas grotescas aparecieron rodeando su mirada blanca en la zona de la sien. Su expresión ahora lucía aún más seria que antes —¡Byakugan!

Ella, imitándolo, susurró con voz suave —B-Byakugan... —e inmediatamente su piel pálida y lisa se vio alterada por la misma aparición de venas que manifestaba su primo. Las palmas de este, amenazante, apuntaban en la dirección de ella.

Aún así, no se permitió intimidar –si bien Neji era intimidante- y tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire comenzó a correr en la dirección de él, quien la eludió haciéndose a un lado ágilmente e intentó asestar un golpe al brazo extendido de ella, tal y como había hecho aquella vez durante el examen chuunin. Pero, esta vez, Hinata logró bloquear el golpe con el dorso de su mano, evitando así el golpe cargado de chakra de él. Jadeando, retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Hinata-sama, un ataque frontal como ese es una imprudencia. No sirve.

—S-Si... Neji-nii-san...

Ella asintió. Las palabras de Neji sonaron duras, severas, y en otra época de su vida quizá la habrían afectado más. La habrían derribado y le habrían arrebatado lágrimas a sus tristes ojos blancos. Pero ella sabía, Neji era así. Era exigente, consigo mismo y con aquellos que lo rodeaban. Y era orgulloso, lo suficiente como para reducir la manifestación de afecto al mínimo posible. Pero había cambiado, Naruto lo había cambiado. Su perspectiva, eso era. Y ahora él se preocupaba. No lo manifestaba demasiado, y no lo hacía abiertamente, pero lo hacía. Se preocupaba, por ella, por Hanabi. Por sus compañeros de equipo, a quienes había tratado con frialdad e indiferencia previamente, como a Lee. Y hasta por el que una vez había sido su sensei. Manifestaba respeto al hermano del que había sido su padre, por quien había muerto este, y manifestaba una cierta disminución de rencor al clan. Aún pensaba que estaban mal, y que el sistema de ramas era aleatorio y elitista, pero así también lo pensaba Hinata. Y deseaban cambiarlo. Esa era la ambición común que los unía (Hanabi también estaba en contra, ahora que era mayor y podía vociferar su opinión) pero de la cual nunca habían discutido nada. Era un acuerdo tácito, sin palabras necesarias al respecto, porque él no las necesitaba. Y ella estaba contenta con saber que él ya no la consideraba todas aquellas cosas que había dicho durante el examen, y que –a su forma- la consideraba alguien importante. Para Hinata, Neji también era importante. Siempre lo había sido, aún cuando tras la muerte de su padre él había comenzado a odiarla. Como aquella vez, aquella en que Hinata había comenzado a tartamudear. Nunca lo diría, pero había sido por ello. _N-Ne-Neji-n-nii-san... ¿S-Sabes... d-don-donde esta... __H-Hanabi-imouto-chan? _La mirada de él había sido fría, desdeñosa. _Hmp. Mi lealtad no pertenece al Souke._ Pero, ahora viéndolo a los ojos, podía estar segura que ese sentimiento de odio hacia ella había desaparecido. Después de todo, él también había sido un niño, como ella. Uno perdido y abandonado y traicionado por aquellos que se suponía debían cuidarlo. Uno roto. Uno que había hecho lo posible por sobrevivir, como ella. Por eso, Hinata jamás había sido capaz de dejar de considerarlo alguien importante. Jamás había sido capaz de odiarlo, porque lo comprendía. Ella se sentía y se había sentido igual por demasiado tiempo.

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, eludió –a duras penas- la palma derecha de él que iba dirigida a su mejilla derecha. El chakra que rodeaba la mano de él, al rozarla, le produjo un corte en la piel, a la altura de su pómulo. Un delgado hilillo de sangre, brotó de la pequeña herida —La concentración es crucial. De otra forma, morirás.

Hinata volvió a jadear —S-Si... —retomando su pose ofensiva. Una vez más, él había sido severo con ella, pero le agradaba. Neji no le daba ventaja, no se contenía. Aún si sus niveles eran diferentes, y aún si él era capaz de aplastarla con todo su poder, no se contenía. No dudaba en liberar todo su poder contra ella. Por pequeña y frágil que fuera, o que luciera. Por nada. Él luchaba en serio, siempre lo hacía. Y esta era la primera vez desde los exámenes chuunin que Hinata tenía la oportunidad de entrenar con él, por lo que la aprovechará al máximo.

Cerrando los ojos, tomó aire, y volvió a arremeter; esta vez asegurándose de no ir frontalmente como un flecha sino que se concentró en golpear el costado de él. Neji lo eludió, aunque esta vez se vio forzado a esforzarse para hacerlo, e intentó darle un golpe directo al diafragma. Pero Hinata lo esquivó agachándose y, sin retroceder, volvió a intentar golpearle el pecho. El brazo de él desvió el golpe de un manotazo —Muy lento —ella jadeó y apuntó con sus dedos a la rodilla de Neji. _Y-Yo puedo... S-Solo debo... a-aumentar mi v-velocidad. S-Ser... más r-rápida... Más... Más... M-Más... _Finalmente, la punta de sus dedos impactaron con la rodilla de él, para sorpresa del castaño –quien no había creído que pudiera moverse tan rápido- y la pierna de este flaqueó a causa del impacto. _¿L-Lo... Logré...?_ Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reponerse de la sorpresa de haber logrado golpearlo, dos golpes impactaron de lleno en Hinata. Uno en su pecho y el otro en su abdomen, arrojándola hacia atrás con fuerza.

Fatigada, cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Temblorosa, enterró sus dedos en la tierra y comenzó a levantarse lentamente y con cuidado. Sintiendo sus codos fallarle por momentos. Finalmente, logró arrodillarse y con cuidado se puso nuevamente en pie. Adolorida, sujetó su abdomen. Y notó que, cada vez que respiraba, sentía una punzada de dolor en su pecho. _Yo... n-no me rendiré... _

Mientras, Neji continuaba observándola sorprendido de la velocidad que segundos antes ella había alcanzado. Aún cuando lo disimulaba, y lo hacía perfectamente pues de su semblante no escapaba nada, su rodilla le temblaba –a causa del impacto-, y la tenía parcialmente paralizada. La podía mover, seguro, pero Hinata había impactado un punto exacto y ahora le costaba plegarla y extenderla, así como se le hacía difícil mantener el peso de su cuerpo sobre ese pie. _¿Cuándo ha...?_

Los ojos de él, aún con el Byakugan activado, se fijaron en ella. Hinata ya estaba lista para arremeter una vez más, y él –más ahora que nunca- deseaba continuar con aquel enfrentamiento, pues quería descubrir en que otro campo había mejorado, pero al parecer tendría que esperar —Hinata-sama, creo que deberemos aplazar nuestro combate por ahora.

Agitada, lo observó desconcertada —¿U-Uh...? ¿A q-qué... te refieres N-Neji-nii-san...? ¿Tienes... una misión...?

El castaño, irguiéndose hasta alcanzar su altura habitual, negó solemne con la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo, observó a la entrada del lugar —Creo que tienes un espectador —dijo, desactivando su línea sucesoria y volviendo su cabeza finalmente hacia el lugar—. Buenas tardes, Kazekage-sama.

Sonrojada, y comenzando a sentirse nerviosa, Hinata se volteó al mismo lugar que Neji estaba contemplando. La entrada al patio delantero de su casa parecía vacía. Sin embargo, la presencia de dicha persona se materializó cuando este dio un paso al costado desde detrás de la pared que lo cubría. Extendiendo la mano, un pequeño ojo retornó a la palma de la mano del pelirrojo y se desvaneció en granos de arena —¡K-Kaze-Ka-Kazekage-s-sama...! —exclamó, abochornada, e hizo una reverencia. Este se cruzó de brazos en silencio, y alternó la mirada entre ella y Neji, una y otra vez.

El Hyuuga, al percibir esto, se excusó y se retiró al interior de la casa; cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hinata lo observó marcharse, comenzando a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos. _¿Q-Qué h-hace... Gaara-kun... aquí...?_ —E-Esto... —susurró, dando pequeños pasitos hacia él.

El pelirrojo se percató de esto. No obstante, optó por aguardar en el exacto lugar en que se encontraba hasta que ella lo alcanzara. No quería volver a forzar ningún tipo de proximidad, menos aún cuando ella parecía mantener una distancia con él, como había visto hacer a otro sinnúmero de personas, y parecía incómoda. Más de lo habitual, eso era. Además, se había referido a él como Kazekage, y no por su nombre, como había estado haciendo esos últimos días.

—U-Umm... —susurró, deteniéndose frente a él—. B-Buenos d-días...

Gaara clavó sus ojos en la mejilla de ella, ignorando sus palabras —Estás sangrando.

Tímidamente, Hinata pasó la yema de uno de sus dedos por la pequeña cortadura y la limpió —E-Esto... no e-es nada...

Él asintió y volvió la vista al frente, comenzando a caminar a paso lento alejándose más y más de la casa. Hinata, dubitativa, alternó la mirada entre el patio ahora vacío en el que segundos antes había estado entrenando con Neji y Gaara que ahora se marchaba, pero que parecía aguardar para que ella lo siguiera. Apresurando el paso, lo alcanzó. Pero, aún entonces, él no dijo nada. Una vez más, Hinata intentó decir algo, lo que fuera. Intentó armarse de valor, como había hecho segundos atrás en el combate con su primo, pero nada coherente escapó de sus labios —Umm... —en parte, porque estaba nerviosa. Pero, principalmente, porque no sabía qué coherencia podía lograr frente a alguien tan intimidante si ni siquiera sabía qué quería decir. Si es que quería decir algo, después de todo. _Y-Yo no... yo no s-se... _

—Aún esta vivo.

La voz de él, profunda y masculina, la detuvo de continuar sumida en sí misma. Y la confusión lavó, de momento, todo pudor de estar en su presencia —E-Esto... no entiendo... ¿Q-Quién...? —parpadeó, confundida. Aún entonces, Gaara no la miró. Se preguntó, entonces, si estaría enfadado con ella, o si había dicho u hecho algo malo para causar en él tal indiferencia hacia su persona.

—_Él _—dijo, su semblante ligeramente más sombrío—. Aquel que esta unido a ti por lazos de familia y que intentó asesinarte. Que intentó borrar tu existencia.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente y un pequeño escalofrío descendió por su espalda. Sabía a que se refería, a _quien_. Pero Gaara no parecía haberlo dicho por ningún motivo particular, con ningún propósito, ni lo había hecho con un tono de voz específico, como de odio, resentimiento o antipatía. Simplemente parecía haber establecido un hecho, aunque más para sí que para ella, pues ahora parecía algo más meditativo y taciturno que segundos antes. Que segundos atrás de formular aquellas palabras.

La joven negó suavemente con la cabeza —N-Neji-nii-san... solo... él-él no... Él no es m-malo... Neji-nii-san m-me ayuda a entrenar y... ¿P-Por q-qué debería... —murmuró la última parte, entristecida— ...m-morir? Yo no q-quiero... yo no q-quiero que l-le suceda n-nada malo a Neji-nii-san...

—Él murió —sentenció el ex Jinchuuriki, notando –de reojo- que tenía la atención completa de ella; pero su rostro al decir lo siguiente no delató nada—. Aquel que debía protegerme, aquel que estaba unido a mi por lazos de sangre, aquel que intentó eliminar mi existencia.

Hinata se detuvo en seco, dejó de caminar, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Temblando, bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo, contemplando el empedrado como si en él estuviera la respuesta. Gaara, al notarlo, se detuvo un poco más adelante, aguardando las siguientes palabras de ella. Armándose de valor, en un hilillo de voz, preguntó— ¿T-Tú...? —pero no pudo terminar. De todas formas, él comprendía perfectamente qué era lo que ella estaba preguntando. Y con su silencio sepulcral le otorgó la respuesta que tanto temía. _¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué? Yashamaru, ¿por qué has... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Tú... Tú... Pensaba que eras..._

—Todos parecen pensar que soy una amenaza para ti —dijo luego, aún sereno, evaluando su reacción. El temblor fue poco a poco disminuyendo y la cotidiana timidez volvió a tomar su lugar—. Tu compañero de equipo, Hyuuga Neji.

En efecto, recordaba el nombre. Lo recordaba como parte del equipo de apoyo que –junto con Naruto- habían ido a recuperar su cuerpo de Akatsuki. Lo recordaba haberlo visto al despertar, junto a su sensei y a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo. Rock Lee, aquel que él mismo había intentado asesinar –y que luego había intentado proteger-, entre ellos. Y no había pasado desapercibido en esta ocasión, la mirada –no de odio, ni de repugnancia, o de temor, que había visto en otros- sino de... ¿advertencia? -si, eso parecía más próximo y propio- que el Hyuuga le había dedicado antes de marcharse.

Hinata negó con la cabeza —N-Neji-nii-san... no... él no c-cree...

—¿Tú lo crees? —contra-preguntó. Inexorable. En varias ocasiones, había dicho que no, expresamente. Sin embargo, sus acciones la contradecían. La reacción que su cuerpo había manifestado ante su respuesta con respecto a Yashamaru la contradecía. Temblaba, pero luego decía que no le temía, y todo el asunto lo tenía ya fatigado. Y él como el Kazekage, no tenía tiempo que perder en cuestiones sin solución ni asuntos irrelevantes. No podía permitirse perder el tiempo, y parte de su equilibrio adquirido tras años, por algo de tal naturaleza. Fuera lo que fuera que fuera aquello, y ella para él, lo estaba inestabilizando.

—Y-Yo... no creo... T-Tú no me harás d-daño, G-Gaara-kun... P-Porque... P-Porque ya n-no eres así... Y-Yo... lo s-se...

—Pero me temiste, recién —replicó, empezando a sentirse una vez más en ese desliz entre la línea del presente y la del pasado. _No ha funcionado... ¿Por qué soy el único monstruo? ¿Qué soy? Yashamaru... _Honestamente, si pudiera, si fuera capaz, detendría todos esos recuerdos de retornar a su conciencia. Si fuera capaz, los retornaría a la oscuridad de la habían salido pero no podía, porque eran parte de él. Del niño, del monstruo, del hombre. Él era el niño, _ese_ niño, convertido en hombre. Pero su nuevo estado y su nueva posición no hacían desaparecer todo lo anterior. Nada lo hacía. Eso había aprendido también de Naruto, que cambiar no significaba olvidar el pasado, sino tenerlo presente y superarlo. Cada día. Y veía en ella eso mismo, ese desesperado intento que todos ellos buscaban de redimirse, de superarse, de abrirse camino, de ser alguien. Era por ello, quizá, que se había visto desconcertado por ella –insignificante, frágil, patética, ella- o quizá habían sido sus ojos. Su mirada blanca, vacía, triste y el pasado solitario que esta escondía. De una forma u otra, no podía evitarlo. Sus discursos, sus ojos, sus pasados, eran perturbadoramente similares. Prácticamente como mirarse en un espejo. Y, sin embargo, los resultados habían sido distintos. Como con Naruto, quien había optado por ser el centro de atención y el bufón para llamar la atención y sentirse así menos solitario. Ella, por otro lado, había resultado herida en su amor propio y en su autoestima y era tímida y retraída y había optado en tratar a los demás con la mayor bondad del mundo, bondad que ella no había recibido. Y él, había optado por hacer exactamente lo opuesto. Sus pasados habían sido casi brutalmente similares. Y, sin embargo, él había resultado en el opuesto a ella. Había optado por amarse solo a sí mismo (cuando Hinata no había sido capaz de amarse siquiera a ella misma) y cerrarse al mundo exterior, y había elegido eliminar la existencia de los otros solo para probar la suya. Había encontrado la sensación de estar vivo en el miedo a ser asesinado y había sentido confort en matar a los asesinos que su padre enviaba, uno tras otro (desde Yashamaru) y en matar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

—Yo s-solo... pienso q-que es muy triste, ¿v-verdad?... —susurró. Había un dejo de desconsuelo en su pequeña voz—. S-Si... m-muy triste... N-Naruto-kun... él... me s-salvó... P-Pero G-Gaara-kun... t-tú... más q-que yo... m-más q-que N-Neji-nii-san... M-Mas que N-Naruto-kun... t-tú eres q-quien más s-solo e-estuvo... ¿V-Verdad?

_En este mundo, no hay peor dolor que el de la soledad, ¿no crees? Entiendo como te sientes, yo también sentí esa clase de dolor. _Ella, en un acto de valentía, le había dicho lo mismo. Le había dicho a un casi desconocido –uno que no se sentía como tal-, cómo se sentía. Y quizá él la creyera débil, o tonta, por ello. Patética inclusive. No lo sabía. Pero ya lo había hecho y ella no retiraba sus palabras. Aún cuando se sintiera cohibida por siquiera habérselo dicho.

Apretando los dientes, alzó su mano y se aferró al lado izquierdo de su pecho como queriendo enterrar la punta de sus dedos en su carne, a través de sus costillas, y hacia el corazón. Como queriendo atraparlo en su palma para así lograr contener aquellos dolorosos latidos y la sensación abrumadora y opresora que del interior de este empezaba a crecer. Era punzante, insoportable y terriblemente dolorosa, pero no lo era realmente. No era en nada similar a lo que hubiera sentido antes. Y, sin embargo, tenía una turbulenta similitud al dolor del que le había hablado a Yashamaru. No sangraba esta vez tampoco, pero le constreñía el pecho como un alambre de púas. Y, aún así, parecía una especie de dolor indoloro. Un placer que no se sentía para nada inocuo. Un deseo, pero no deseo hambriento y desesperado, deseo pululante de sangre reclamando de ser satisfecho; sino deseo de algo más. ¿Qué? No podía ubicarlo exactamente, pero podía colegir que ella era la causa de tal deseo doloroso y era a la vez el objeto de este. Fuera lo que fuera, la reclamaba a ella, y lo estaba desconcertando. Ningún otro ser humano debería ser capaz de causarle tal alteración. Menos aún, uno completamente inofensivo –para él- como lo era ella. Después de todo, él era el Kazekage y lo era por algo. Nadie había logrado quebrar por completo su defensa absoluta. Naruto la había agrietado, seguro, y se había colado por ella hasta él. La había roto un poco más, y le había introducido algo de sentido a la fuerza. Y ella hacía lo mismo, pero era peor. Carecía de la torpeza y la rudeza de Naruto. Se había escurrido grácilmente, suavemente, pasando desapercibida. No la había visto venir, eso era lo que más le afectaba, y con gentileza había continuado el trabajo del rubio. Lo había vuelto más humano, menos monstruo. Quizá. Y lo había hecho sin él ver el impacto físicamente. Era irónico, realmente, como sus técnicas parecían ser la perfecta metáfora. Él, con su defensa absoluta, hermética y de áspera arena, adusta y rígida –como él-, e incapaz de ser quebrada. Y ella, con su Juken, gentil, suave, aparentemente inofensivo y sin efectos visibles y aparentes; hasta que el interior de afectado empezaba a resentirse y sus órganos empezaban a sufrir las consecuencias.

En la mente de Gaara, ella había ganado.

Cerrando los ojos, aferró aún más su pecho –dibujando pliegues sobre la tela de sus vestimentas- y se inclinó hacia delante. Preocupada y caritativa –como era ella-, se apresuró a sostenerlo del costado derecho por delante para evitar que cayera hacia delante, pues esa impresión le había dado —G-Gaara-kun... ¿e-estás b-bien? P-Puedo... b-buscar ayuda... s-si no te s-sientes b-bien...

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y ocultó su rostro sudado en el hombro de ella. La opresión retornó aún más cuando se percató de que, por primera vez, se había permitido tocarla realmente. De que, por primera vez, se había resignado al control que tanto se esforzaba por tener. Y ella aún no lo alejaba –asqueada, asustada- como había creído –aún entonces pensaba que lo haría- sino que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, mientras que lucía genuinamente preocupada. Como aquella vez, aquella vez que había vuelto a la vida. Aquellas miradas de preocupación habían sido genuinas, y Gaara quería creer que esta también lo era. Después de todo, ella no le había dado motivo alguno para desconfiar.

—G-Gaara-kun... ¿Q-Quieres... q-que... u-uh... busque a T-Tsunade-sama...? E-Ella puede... c-curarte...

—No —articuló. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo curar esto...? ¿Qué debería hacer para librarme de este dolor? _¿Por qué aquello retornaba en aquel momento? _Lo que puede curar una herida del corazón es... Amor_—. ¿Amor?

Hinata parpadeó, incapaz de haber oído lo que él dijo —¿Q-Qué... G-Gaara-kun...? E-Esto... ¿D-Dijiste... algo?

_¿Amor? ¿Y de donde puedo sacarlo? _Negó con la cabeza, aún con el rostro oculto en la curva del cuello de ella. Debajo suyo, la sintió tensarse. Sintió la piel de ella encenderse, quemar contra la frente de él. Pero, aún así, Hinata no lo soltó. No lo dejó ir. A pesar de la obvia incomodidad que sentía en aquel preciso momento. _Amor es la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien cercano e importante a ti... Se expresa cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona. Es una medicina difícil, y solo puedes recibirla de otra persona. _A pesar de que Gaara podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba.

—G-Gaara-kun... ¿t-te duele...? Y-Yo puedo... y-yo quiero... ser útil... a-ayudar... por e-eso... d-dime... —la mano de él se posó en el hombro de ella. Y, con pesadez, se incorporó lenta, muy lentamente, hasta quedar erguido y alcanzar su estatura normal frente a ella. Hinata, completamente sonrojada, lo contempló con preocupación—. ¿E-Estás bien... G-Gaara-kun...? Si q-quieres, yo puedo...

_Amor es tener el corazón limpio y puro porque quieres ayudar...a aquellas personas cercanas y valiosas para ti. _Amor. Eso le había explicado Yashamaru, palabras más, palabras menos. Y le perturbaba ver en ella la materialidad de lo que él había dicho. Ella era eso, era todo eso. En estado puro. No tenía odio, ni recelo o resentimiento, sino por el contrario, parecía esparcir compasión, ternura y afecto allí por donde pasaba. Aún cuando no era correspondida. Y lo hacía sin discriminar. Sin necesitar razones para hacerlo. Como lo hacía con él, en aquel momento; sin importar quien había sido en el pasado ni los errores que había cometido.

Apartando la mano de ella –aquella que tenía extendida hacia él- dijo, recobrando el semblante neutro —Estoy bien —e inmediatamente notó la expresión herida de ella en el rostro. _¡Gracias, Yashamaru! Creo que ya entiendo lo que es hacer daño. Quizá yo también estoy herido, como el resto. Siempre duele aquí..._—. Debo irme.

Y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y sin voltearse a verla se marchó. Hizo un breve sello de mano y su cuerpo desapareció en un remolino de aire y arena. Dejándola allí sola, en medio de la aldea, ¿había hecho algo mal? Eso era lo que seguía preguntándose. Porque cada vez que intentaba hacer algo resultaba de aquella forma. Y no podía evitar pensar de esa forma, porque creyendo de esa forma había creído. Creyendo que todos los errores eran suyos y que era culpa suya ser una decepción por no ser un heredero apto para el clan. Y que era culpa suya no ser fuerte, y no ser lo que su padre había esperado que fuera. O lo que los ancianos Hyuuga habían querido que fuera. Hinata era conciente, que no era buena relacionándose tampoco. Era torpe y tímida, y tartamudeaba compulsivamente. Naruto le había dicho que la consideraba una persona rara y oscura, una vez, e imaginaba que así debía verse ante los demás. Rara, siempre tartamudeando y sonrojándose ante la mínima razón para hacerlo y desviando la mirada porque era incapaz de mantener los ojos en los de los demás. Pero con él había se sentido distinto. Si, había balbuceado incoherentemente y hablado en susurros y vacilado demasiado en sus palabras. Había dicho tonterías –probablemente- y se había sonrojado casi tanto como cuando Naruto estaba cerca o presente. E incluso se había desmayado. Pero se había sentido distinta, confiada con él, solo porque a Gaara no parecían importarle todos sus rasgos más extraños como el de juguetear con sus dedos. Solo porque él no parecía tener nada que comentar al respecto de ellos. Hinata se sentía menos rara, menos tímida, e incluso se había armado de valor para decirle que ella también entendía lo que era estar sola. Aunque estaba segura que él lo había sabido desde antes que lo vocalizara. Pero ahora, volvía a cuestionarse. A sentirse dudosa. Porque cada vez que ella se acercaba, él se alejaba. Cada vez que intentaba ser amistosa con él, amable, gentil, él parecía reaccionar ofendido. Se tensaba.

—Q-Quizá... lo e-estoy haciendo m-mal... —suspiró, bajando la mirada al suelo. No sería la primera vez que hiciera algo mal. La primera vez que se equivocara. _Q-Quizá... G-Gaara-kun también p-piensa q-que soy rara... _No, no sería la primera vez.


	13. Adiós

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece... Buu... **

13/14

Penúltimo capítulo, ahora sí. Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero realmente que bien. Bueno, dado que es el penúltimo capítulo (mañana estaré subiendo el Epílogo, como todas las noches) trataré de esforzarme en la nota de autor (si, ¡soy pesada! =D). Bueno, de verdad, a todos los que siguieron mi fic desde el principio les estoy sumamente agradecida. Y si llegaron hasta acá es porque tuvieron la paciencia y la bondad de darme una oportunidad. Por eso, no podría estar más agradecida. Sinceramente, mil gracias. A todos. A todos los lectores que desde el anonimato la siguieron hasta el final, a todos aquellos de los que pude saber por sus reviews (que me ayudaron mucho, realmente) y a quienes me agregaron a Favorites (algunos lo hicieron casi desde el principio, lo cual significa que tienen... ¿fe en mi...? Ojalá) y lo mismo para quienes me agregaron a Alerts.** ¡Gracias!** Muchas, muchas gracias. Y ojalá este capítulo les guste... hasta mañana... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

XII

"Adiós"

* * *

Sentada sobre el porche de su casa, con las manos plegadas delicadamente sobre su regazo, observó el firmamento en silencio. Como los últimos días, aquel tampoco era la excepción. Era un día bonito, sin demasiado frío ni demasiado calor. En el cielo, prácticamente no parecía haber nubes, a excepción de un par que vagaban lentas y despreocupadas por el cielo. Y el sol radiaba en lo alto. Brillante y cálido. Un día soleado, de esos en los que parece que puedes hacer lo que deseas si te lo propones, su favorito. En efecto, un día bonito; pero, por alguna razón, Hinata no se sentía tan alegre o calma como habitualmente se sentía cuando un día como esos agraciaba la aldea. No, no se sentía bien. Se sentía ligeramente triste. Nostálgica, quizá, recordando su primer examen chuunin. Aquella vez, ella había sido capaz de cambiar (aunque fuera un poquito). Había sido capaz de mejorar y había sido capaz de hacerlo por sí misma. Hinata no había sido nunca una de progresos sorprendentes, nunca una de cambios drásticos, sino más bien una de pequeño pasitos y mejoras constantes y progresivas. Ella no era Naruto, y no era la número uno en sorprender. No dejaba a todos con las mandíbulas por el suelo cada vez que aparecía con una nueva técnica. Simplemente no era así, pero estaba bien. Porque ella también había mejorado –persiguiendo su sueño-, había recorrido un largo trecho desde el primer examen chuunin que había presentado y había logrado muchas cosas. Ya no era tan tímida, aunque no lo pareciera –pues aún tenía costumbres como el tartamudeo y el jugar con sus dedos-, y ya no huía de las situaciones que le causaban nerviosismo y angustia o ansiedad. Ya no lloraba ante el primer obstáculo y se rendía, como había hecho en el pasado, sino que se enfrentaba a ellos. Y ya no carecía de la determinación para defender y proteger lo que era importante para ella. No, ya no era la misma niña pequeña que se retraía del mundo porque lo encontraba hostil. Si, aún guardaba heridas abiertas, cerradas y cicatrices; aún las escondía, pero no por ello era débil. Por el contrario, ella se sentía fuerte, porque podía seguir aún a pesar de todo ello. Porque podía armarse de valor –aún cuando le costara todo tres veces más que a los demás- y ponerse sobre sus dos pies y defender sus creencias. Porque no podía abandonar su sueño por más que su frágil corazón hubiera llorado por tanto tiempo. Porque lo había intentado todo para no abandonar, también. Porque se había enfrentado muchas veces a su sueño y no se había rendido nunca. Quizá, Naruto había tenido razón aquella vez cuando lo había encontrado de camino a ver los exámenes principales. Ese día lucharía con Neji, y había dicho que solo era un fracasado orgulloso. Tal vez ella también lo fuera, a su manera; pero para Hinata eso era ser fuerte. Cometer errores y volver a pararse y seguir. Cambiar las cosas cuando no te gustan, por tu cuenta. Tomarlas entre tus dedos y transformarlas. Eso era ser fuerte. Como Gaara, él también era fuerte, o eso ella creía. Lo veía, en él, en sus ojos, que el camino hasta donde estaba no había sido fácil para él tampoco. Que no había sido indoloro (porque todo lo que vale la pena rara vez lo es) y que –como ella, y como todos- habían sido incapaces de rendirse a pesar del dolor y la soledad. En algún momento, probablemente, todos lo habían pensado –rendirse- y algunos habían cedido más que otros; pero ninguno lo había hecho, al final. Todos habían optado por el camino difícil. Por seguir luchando, por seguir esforzándose. Y, de alguna forma, como Naruto, Gaara le inspiraba esa admiración. A su forma, la hacía sentirse que debía esforzarse más. Que si lo deseaba, podía lograrlo, como él lo había hecho. Alcanzar su sueño, sus metas, alcanzar lo que se había propuesto.

No, Hinata no era una de progresos deslumbrantes y asombrosos, pero se esforzaba día a día. Y había mejorado, lo sabía. Sabía lo que quería y no lo dejaba ir por nada. Se aferraba, a ese sueño de mejorar y cambiar por su cuenta y de ser útil para alguien más, se asía con todas sus fuerzas y avanzaba hacia él. Con pasos chiquitos, tímidos, lentos quizá, pero lo hacía. Se acercaba más y más. Con esfuerzo, con sudor, con lágrimas y con sangre. La niña pequeña y débil no había desaparecido, estaba en algún rincón de ella –y siempre estaría- pero ya no lloraba. Ni se lamentaba. Ya no odiaba el mundo ni lagrimeaba su tristeza. Era fuerte, tímida y de voz suave y modos gentiles pero era fuerte. Como ella, era ella. Era fuerte.

—Hinata-sama.

Sonriendo muy suavemente, desvió la mirada a aquel recién llegado —Hola... Neji-nii-san...

Este, como siempre, lucía imperturbable, serio y solemne. Neji también era fuerte, y había crecido. Todos lo habían hecho, todos eran distintos, y a la vez eran iguales. Los mismos de siempre. Aún con 18 años, Naruto amaba el ramen y discutía con Sasuke por su eterna rivalidad. Aún Sakura hacía lo mismo con Ino. Aún Neji lucía serio y sonreía poco, pero lo hacía de vez en cuando, con aquellos cercanos a él, y aún entrenaba con Tenten. Esta aún sujetaba sus cabellos de aquella forma tan infantil y Lee aún lucía como Gai, o incluso aún más. Chouji aún comía mucho y compartía sus patatas con Shikamaru y este último aún se escapaba de Ino para contemplar las nubes. Kiba aún jugaba con Akamaru como si este todavía fuera un cachorro y Shino aún actuaba distante y misterioso pero secretamente seguía preocupándose por todos ellos y por la camaradería como lo había hecho siempre. Y ella era la misma Hinata, aún se sonrojaba como una tonta y aún amaba las pequeñas cosas como si fueran las más importantes. Y aún se sentía sola de vez en cuando, y no dudaba que los demás lo hicieran tampoco. Pero era perfectamente normal. Aquella sensación no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido de niña, tampoco, y estaba agradecida por ello.

—N-Neji-nii-san... ¿Tú crees... q-que mejoré... aunque sea... u-un poquito...? —susurró, bajando la mirada a sus dedos tamborilear sobre su regazo.

Él la miró por un instante, para luego desviar la mirada a la entrada del patio delantero. Serio, como siempre. Neji lucía serio y colecto —Tu resistencia es pobre. Y deberías mejorar tu ofensiva, Hinata-sama.

No era lo que había preguntado, pero aún así sonrió sutilmente; porque sí era la respuesta a la pregunta que en verdad había formulado. Neji si le había respondido, y esa era su forma, orgullosa, disimulada, de decir que si. Que su percepción de ella había cambiado, solo que no lo diría de esa forma. No con esas obvias palabras. Y ella debería ser capaz de entenderlo. Y lo era, porque lo conocía. Y detrás de la fachada él se preocupaba. Lo disimulaba, y no era muy expresivo y afectivo al respecto, pero las personas a su alrededor le importaban.

Suavemente, asintió —G-Gracias... N-Neji-nii-san...

Él no pareció oírla. Y, si lo hizo, no dijo nada al respecto. En lugar de ello, dijo —Inuzuka Kiba esta aquí.

Alzando la vista, Hinata volvió a hacer un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, se puso de pie y despidiéndose de Neji con una cordial reverencia se marchó al encuentro del castaño. Este, al verla, sonrió alegremente. Como siempre —¡Oy, Hinata!

—B-Buenos días... Kiba-kun... —murmuró, con una gentil sonrisa; contemplando el camino delante de ellos—. E-Esto... Shino-kun, ¿no v-vendrá...?

El castaño fingió estar ofendido —¿Mi compañía no es suficiente? —bromeó.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente —¡E-Esto... no...! N-No... Kiba-kun... yo n-no quise... esto...

Kiba soltó una carcajada —Oy, Oy, no tienes que estresarte tanto Hinata. Solo bromeaba.

—O-Oh... L-Lo siento, Kiba-kun...

Él colocó ambas manos tras su cabeza —¡Pff! No debes disculparte por tonterías.

—L-Lo... —cubrió su boca tímidamente. El chico soltó otra carcajada.

—Como sea. Shino dijo que se reuniría con nosotros allá.

—O-Oh... esta bien... —murmuró, volviendo la vista al camino que estaban recorriendo. Finalmente, aquel día sería el día en que anunciarían los nuevos chuunin. Aquellos que lo habían logrado y que sería promovidos como recompensa a su esfuerzo. Durante el primer examen chuunin, a causa de la invasión a la Hoja por parte del Sonido y la Arena, el anuncio de los nuevos chuunin había sido improvisado y postergado hasta la llegada del quinto, que había resultado ser quinta Hokage. De todas formas, solo uno de ellos lo había logrado. Shikamaru. La siguiente vez, por otro lado, había sido en el estadio, y todos ellos habían permanecido en fila aguardando –deseando- ser llamados, pues eso significaba que eran chuunin. No lo negaría, se había sentido nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y había temblado prácticamente durante toda la ceremonia. Pero había valido la pena. Había estado feliz luego de aquello. Había sido un logro más hacia su sueño, un paso más, uno no tan pequeño, uno significativo.

—Oy, Hinata, ¿me estás prestando atención? —exclamó Kiba, pasando su mano delante de los ojos blancos de ella.

Parpadeando, Hinata observó a su amigo —¡L-Lo siento Kiba-kun...! C-Creo... que me distraje...

—Seguro. Me pregunto por que —disimuló tosiendo la siguiente palabra— _quien_.

Ella se sonrojó inconscientemente —E-Esto... no K-Kiba-kun... n-no... no es eso... yo n-no... es d-decir, N-Naruto-kun...

Una vez más, carcajeó sonoramente —Te tomas todo demasiado en serio, Hinata. Por cierto, hablando de Naruto...

La Hyuuga asintió —K-Kiba-kun... ¿tú crees que N-Naruto-kun... se c-convierta en c-chuunin...?

—¡Demonios que sí! Si no lo hace, yo personalmente le patearé el trasero. Ya es hora de que deje de ser Genin, si algún día será Hokage... —y él lo creía, que Naruto lo lograría. Si, él lo creía.

—S-Si... eso c-creo... —sonrió, ligeramente. Delante suyo, al final del camino, el estadio comenzaba a lucir más y más grande a medida que se aproximaban a este. En las puertas, las personas se amontonaban para ingresar expectantes. De la misma forma que la vez previa, ambos ingresaron y se acomodaron en dos asientos. Hinata, de reojo, observó –sin sorpresa alguna- que su padre y Neji ya se encontraban allí. Más arriba. Tsunade permanecía sentada en la silla correspondiente a la Hokage. Y, a su lado, se encontraba Gaara; sentado de la misma forma. Inmóvil y vestido con las túnicas propias a su posición. Su semblante, como habitualmente, permanecía ecuánime a la situación. Detrás de él, a ambos lados, se encontraban Kankuro –a su derecha- y Temari –a su izquierda-, ambos inmóviles. Aunque el marionetista portaba en su rostro aquella sonrisa burlona que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Sonrojada, y haciéndose aún más pequeña en su asiento, volvió la vista al frente. En medio del estadio, tal y como había sucedido con ellos una vez, se encontraban todos los participantes del torneo principal. De entre los cuales, Hinata solo reconocía a un par: Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Moegi (Udón, había perdido tristemente en las preliminares), Hanabi, Matsuri –aquella castaña de la arena- (quien no dejaba de mirar en la dirección de su Kazekage) Y otra muchacha más de la arena (que miraba en la misma dirección que Matsuri), un chico de la misma aldea. Además, había un shinobi de la hierba y otros dos de la niebla. En total, once participantes. Y, como siempre, la mayoría eran de Konoha, seguidos de Suna.

Kiba, a su lado, rascó su nuca incómodo ante lo que iba a preguntar —Tu crees... ¿qué tu hermana lo logre?

Hinata observó por un instante a Hanabi en silencio. Era cierto, en verdad, que no compartían la relación que Hinata habría deseado. No eran unidas como habría querido. Y, de alguna forma, su padre había logrado separarlas y compararlas la una a la otra hasta la actualidad. Por supuesto, su padre tenía más fe en Hanabi, y de ser otra persona Hinata la habría resentido por ello. Pero no lo hacía. No la envidiaba ni la odiaba por ocupar el lugar que por nacimiento le pertenecía. De hecho, en muchas cosas la admiraba. Hanabi era también de voz suave –como ella-, tímida y educada; pero había tenido el suficiente coraje, desde el inicio, para estar a la altura de las expectativas de su padre e incluso había sido capaz de detenerse frente a él cuando no creía en algo. En ese sentido, Hanabi era una precursora. Desde el inicio había tenido del valor que Hinata había carecido. No había sido fácil para ella, y tampoco lo era aún –el vivir y encajar en los altos estándares del líder del clan- pero ella lo intentaba, ambas lo hacían. Y por eso, no podía odiarla ni mucho menos. La apreciaba. Era importante para ella, y deseaba lo mejor, aún si eso volvía a colocarla en una posición secundaria. Hinata se superaría.

—S-Si... H-Hanabi-imouto-c-chan... se esforzó m-mucho... entrenó mucho. P-Por eso... yo quiero... yo quiero... q-que lo logré. Yo se... que lo l-logrará... —susurró, observando a su hermana menor removerse nerviosa en su lugar. En muchos aspectos, eran iguales. _S-Suerte..._ Cerró los ojos y llevó ambas manos al pecho. _Hanabi-imouto-c-chan... _

El discurso de la Hokage no se extendió mucho, afortunadamente. Tsunade nunca había sido una de dar largos discursos. Quizá por tedio, o por algo más. No importaba. Sus palabras fueron breves, pero concisas –tal y como era ella-, y tuvieron el efecto necesario y requerido. Hinata notó, con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, que mientras Hanabi se removía en su lugar nerviosa, Naruto lo hacía ansioso e hiperactivo. No podía oírlo, no desde allí, pero podía imaginarlo quejándose de que "la vieja Tsunade estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ellos y que dijeran los resultados ya que tenía que volver a entrenar para convertirse en Hokage". A su lado, como siempre, Sasuke lucía fastidiado de la situación. Y, desde la tribuna, Sakura sonreía al ver a sus dos compañeros como una vez habían sido. Ambos continuando con sus vidas, ambos manteniendo el lazo intacto, a pesar de que Naruto había estado dispuesto a matar al Uchiha para salvarlo si este no entraba en razón.

Al final, de los once participantes, solo seis habían logrado ser promovidos a Chuunin. Entre ellos se encontraban; Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Matsuri y uno de los shinobi de la Niebla. Por supuesto, Naruto había alzado su puño al aire y había demostrado, una vez más que podía lograr lo que se proponía. Aunque, a aquellas alturas, casi nadie dudaba ya de él. Lo que hacía feliz a Hinata. _N-Naruto-kun... se l-lo merece... _

Poco a poco, una vez terminada le ceremonia, todos comenzaron a marcharse. Por un instante, la joven Hyuuga miró hacia el palco de la Hokage solo para comprobar que allí ya no había nadie. Volviendo la vista a su compañero de equipo, ambos abandonaron el estadio. Una vez afuera, y tras Hinata felicitar a su pequeña hermana menor, ambos se escabulleron entre la multitud. Eso era, hasta que se toparon con Naruto, Konohamaru y Sasuke. Los dos primeros, sumidos en un intercambio verbal competitivo, mientras que el tercero contemplaba a ambos como si fueran idiotas.

—¡Ja! ¡Te alcancé Naruto-nii-chan! Yo seré Hokage antes que tú.

El rubio negó tozudamente con la cabeza —¡Claro que no! Yo seré el próximo Hokage, ¡de veras!

Kiba, al aproximarse, aclaró su garganta; atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes a ellos. Cohibida, Hinata bajó su cabeza intentando disimular el sonrojo —¡Oy, Naruto, Sasuke!

—B-B-Buenos días... N-Naruto-kun... S-Sasuke-kun...

El rubio sonrió alegremente —¡Kiba, Hinata! ¡¿Vieron mis combates? ¡Soy genial, de veras! —exclamó, mientras que el Uchiha masculló "Usuratonkachi" entre dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La Hyuuga, sonrojada, susurró —T-Te felicito... N-Naruto-kun...

—¡¿Ves Teme? Hinata reconoce mi poder, ¡a que si! ¿Verdad Hinata?

La mencionada, comenzando a hiperventilar, balbuceó —¡Y-Y-Yo... e-esto...!

Kiba simplemente rió —¡¿Tu poder? Tú no tienes nada que hacer contra mi nueva técnica.

Eso pareció encender la llama del rubio —¡Eso ya lo veremos! Te derrotaré, ¡de veras! Y tendrás que reconocer que soy el mejor.

El Inuzuka también pareció encenderse ante esto, dejando entrever sus colmillos orgulloso —¡Ja! Ven, nomás. Akamaru y yo te patearemos el trasero.

En silencio, y aún sonrojada, observó el intercambio de ambos en silencio. Kiba y Naruto siempre habían manifestado ese tipo de comportamiento competitivo. Aunque quizá se debía a que ambos eran demasiado similares en muchos aspectos. Hinata no lo sabía. Pero, por alguna razón, en algún momento, se dispersó y sus ojos miraron los alrededores. Cientos de personas caminaban alegres, comentando los resultados del examen. Otras, familias, elogiaban y felicitaban a los promocionados. Entre ellos, su padre, quien parecía satisfecho con los resultados de Hanabi. Y Neji, quien acompañaba a su padre. Más allá, Matsuri –la chica de la arena- parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud, y Hinata creía saber a quien. Pero él no estaba allí, al menos ella no lo había visto. No que hubiera estado buscándolo con la mirada, no.

—¡Oy, Hinata! ¿Sucede algo? —exclamó el Inuzuka al verla distraída y ligeramente alicaída.

Ella negó con la cabeza —¡N-No... Kiba-kun...! E-Esto... Gracias... p-por acompañarme... h-hoy...

Él asintió. Hinata agradecía demasiado, en su opinión, pero le agradaba. Su forma de ser le agradaba y no se quejaba al respecto —Seguro. Oy, ¿quieres que vamos a comer algo? Tengo un hambre terrible...

—S-Si... esta bien K-Kiba-kun...

Kiba pareció sorprendido. Y más animado que de costumbre, lo cual era demasiado, aún para él —¡¿De verdad?

Hinata asintió delicadamente —S-Si... Pero s-si no quieres... d-digo... no tienes q-que... ummm...

Él soltó una risotada —¡¿De que hablas? Yo lo propuse, ¿no?

—U-Uh... si...

—Entonces no entiendo porque no querría.

—E-Eso creo... E-Esto... ¿Kiba-kun?

—¿Hm?

—¿Y S-Shino-kun...?

El castaño parpadeó. Se había olvidado completamente del tercer miembro del equipo ocho —Uh... No lo sé. Quizá se le hizo tarde. Ya sabes como es, su clan lo tiene siempre atareado.

—S-Si... p-pero... Shino-kun... nunca... llega tarde...

Kiba colocó ambas manos tras su cabeza —Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Bueno!, de todas formas no creo que debamos preocuparnos. ¿No crees? —la muchacha asintió—. ¿Vamos?

—E-Esta bien...

Sin embargo, durante el camino, Hinata no volvió a decir demasiado más. Simplemente asentía con la cabeza aquí y allá y murmuraba un monosílabo en respuesta cuando lo requería. Aún a pesar de que Kiba había intentado sacar temas aleatorios de conversación, no había logrado obtener de ella demasiado más. Parecía dispersa, distraída, y triste. Si, Hinata estaba triste, sus ojos la delataban. Aún cuando ella quería disimularlo, él podía verlo. Finalmente, cansado –y rendido- se detuvo. Hinata, al notarlo, se volvió a verlo —Umm... K-Kiba-kun, ¿sucede algo?

Él negó con la cabeza y miró a uno de los costados, en dirección al camino que ya habían recorrido. Sus manos, colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se cerraron en puños —Nah. Hinata... vete.

Dolida, lo miró —¿U-Uh...? Esto... K-Kiba-kun... ¿h-hice... algo mal?

El castaño solo rió —¡¿De que hablas? No se de donde sacas esas cosas. Solo decía... que debería ir a buscarlo.

La piel pálida de ella se tiñó de rosado una vez más —¡E-Esto.. no K-Kiba-kun... no es... no e-es lo que p-piensas... N-Naruto-kun... él...!

—¡Pff! ¿Quién dijo algo del idiota? —sonrió.

Hinata parpadeó desconcertada —¿A q-que te refieres... Kiba-kun...?

—Personalmente, creo que el idiota nunca se habría entrado en razón de todas formas. Ya sabes, aún anda con eso de "¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!"

—N-No... entiendo... —confesó.

Él chasqueó la lengua —Aunque, probablemente deberías apurarte. Escuché a Shikamaru decir que se irían inmediatamente después de la ceremonia. Es lógico, supongo. Debe estar ocupado... con cosas de Kazekage y todo eso...

La piel de ella se encendió aún más ante esto. Su semblante, antes ligeramente rosado, había adquirido ahora un casi exagerado tono carmesí. Y sentía su rostro en llamas —¡E-Esto... y-yo... no...! Es decir... é-él... G-Gaara-kun... él n-no... Él... —suspiró—. G-Gracias... Kiba-kun... —y, sin decir más, se marchó.

El Inuzuka, en silencio, la observó marcharse. Luego, cuando ya no pudo más verla, dio media vuelta y comenzó a encaminarse de regreso a su casa. Sin prisa alguna. No tenía nada mejor que hacer realmente, ni motivo alguno por el que regresar. Una voz, familiar y profunda lo detuvo de continuar al pasar junto a una columna —Eso fue muy maduro de tu parte.

Kiba sonrió de lado y observó de soslayo a su interlocutor apoyado contra la misma columna que acababa de pasar de largo, y con ambas manos en sus amplios bolsillos —¡Tsk! No se con quien te crees que hablas. ¿Sabes? Preguntó por ti, ¿no ibas a aparecer?

—Me retrasé —dijo, serio.

El castaño negó con la cabeza —No me vengas con eso, tú no llegas tarde. Falta a la camaradería, eso dijiste, ¿recuerdas?, cuando yo llegué tarde. No creo que se lo haya creído ella tampoco.

—No me preocuparía por eso.

Kiba soltó una única risa arrogante y continuó caminando —Seguro.

Pero la voz en el aire volvió a retenerlo, un instante —Ella estará bien.

Él asintió, hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y continuó caminando hacia su casa. _Seh. Lo se. _Pensó, con cierta amargura que jamás alcanzó su rostro. En efecto, lo sabía. Si, lo sabía. Y Shino sabía que él lo sabía, por lo que no tenía sentido perder tiempo alguno en responderle.

* * *

Caminaron por la aldea en silencio. Tenían prisa, pero no demasiada, por lo que no apresuraron demasiado el paso mientras transitaban las bulliciosas calles. Después de todo, tendrían que reservar sus energías para atravesar el desierto. Aún cuando ellos estaban familiarizados con el árido clima, y habían crecido en este, eso no significaba que no fueran a tener que superar las mismas dificultades que el resto. Tenían ventajas, de eso no había duda, pero subestimar al desierto era una tontería que ellos, como shinobi de la arena, no debían hacer ni harían. Era un hecho, que este era peligroso. Por ello, se tomaban su tiempo para abandonar la aldea. Para disfrutar de la ausencia de peligro para ellos. Por el momento, eran únicamente ellos tres y Nara Shikamaru, quien era su escolta asignado –aunque según Kankuro, este solo quería despedirse particularmente de su hermana-, y nadie más. Matsuri y Sari, quienes habían viajado con ellos, habían dicho que aguardarían directamente en la entrada.

El camino había sido, por su parte –al menos-, silencioso. Shikamaru y Temari habían estado enfrascados en una conversación sobre la falta de motivación de la parte masculina de la discusión, el cual parecía ser un tema recurrente para ambos, y él había optado por permanecer al margen de esta. No era asunto suyo, de todas formas, y debía preocuparse por asuntos más relevantes y urgentes referidos a su aldea. A su gente. Por ello, no había dicho siquiera una palabra. Pero Kankuro continuaba observándolo como si aquello fuera inusual en él. Cuando, de hecho, no lo era. Pero su hermano mayor lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, si había algo que debía ser confiado y esas eran sus intenciones, Gaara lo haría por su cuenta. Compartiría sus pensamientos con él, como cuando le había hablado de su ambición de ser Kazekage, y poder ser algún día como Naruto.

De reojo, notó a Kankuro detenerse, así como lo hicieron –junto a él, aunque del otro lado- Shikamaru y Temari. Los tres, mirando hacia atrás. Él también se había percatado de aquello, de los pasos apresurados hacia ellos, de la presencia que se dirigía hacia ellos y que había estado intentando alcanzarlos desde hacía varias cuadras. Lo había percibido, incluso antes que el resto, pero había optado por no detenerse hasta que dicha persona estuviera más cerca.

Aún de espaldas, oyó a alguien detenerse seguido de una serie de jadeos. Era evidente para el pelirrojo, aún cuando no podía verlo, que dicha persona intentaba recobrar el aliento —¡Gaara!

Lentamente, se volteó a recibir al recién llegado. Con una sonrisa radiante –propia de él- Naruto se enderezó y dio un paso hasta Gaara, quedando frente a frente. Esta vez sin decir nada, sin hacer acotación alguna sobre lo pobre de sus habilidades para despedirse, sin remitirse a ningún protocolo (porque no existía tal para el vínculo que ambos tenían) extendió su mano. Confiado, sonriente, agradecido y feliz de verlo. De poder despedirlo. El ex Jinchuuriki, por un momento, la observó en silencio y luego a Naruto. Y, con una sutil sonrisa –la misma que recordaba haber usado únicamente en dos ocasiones. Una de ellas, en una situación de despedida similar a esta con Naruto, tras haber vuelto a la vida; y la otra con Kankuro- extendió la suya y la estrechó. Con firmeza.

Gaara nunca había sido una persona particularmente afectuosa. Lo había intentado, si –de niño-, pero nunca había resultado. La cuestión de los vínculos aún le era inaprensible, al menos completamente. Él no era Naruto, no era como él, no aún. No era alegre y abierto y confiado. No tenía la energía del rubio tampoco. Él era más bien frío, reservado. Circunspecto. Simplemente no era así, pero estaba bien. Porque él también había mejorado –persiguiendo su sueño-, había recorrido un largo trecho desde el primer examen chuunin que había presentado y había logrado muchas cosas. Había cometido errores –como _ella_ le había dicho- pero había logrado sobreponerse a ellos. Ya no se relacionaba mediante vínculos de odio y asesinato –aunque aún había quienes tenían su reserva hacia él-, ya no lo acechaban los demonios de su pasado –aún cuando este inevitablemente continuaba regresando, una y otra vez- y ya no dejaba que ese pasado lo condicionara. Para confiar en alguien, había desconfiado mucho. Había dejado de hacerlo por completo, en algún momento de su vida, pero había optado por volver a hacerlo (con o sin reservas propias, había vuelto a hacerlo). Y había cambiado su instinto asesino por un sueño que lo mantuviera en movimiento. Y había avanzado hacia aquel desde entonces. Había avanzado mucho, pero Gaara sabía que nunca era suficiente. Que debía seguir esforzándose en construir su propio camino, para evitar propagar el odio y el sufrimiento. Para escapar de la soledad.

No, Gaara no era uno de confianza plena y capacidad para cambiar el mundo (como sabía que lo haría Naruto), pero continuaba dedicándose a su meta día a día. Y había avanzado, lo sabía. Sabía lo que quería y no lo dejaba ir por nada. Se aferraba, a ese sueño de lograr ser como _él_, de comprender los vínculos y de ser necesitado por alguien más en el mundo, se asía con todas sus fuerzas y avanzaba hacia él. Con pasos amplios, bruscos, con rupturas radicales quizá, pero lo hacía. Se acercaba más y más. Con esfuerzo, con sudor y con sangre. El pequeño niño monstruo, inestable y necesitado no había desaparecido, estaba en algún rincón de él–y siempre estaría- pero ya no lloraba. Ni se lamentaba. Ya no odiaba el mundo y se amaba solo a sí mismo, ni grababa su tragedia en la carne de su frente una y otra vez. Era firme, silencioso y el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la Arena y era fuerte. Como él, era él. Era fuerte. Y estaba vivo, más vivo que nunca.

—Yo me convertiré en Hokage pronto, ¡de veras!

Gaara solo asintió, porque lo sabía. No necesitaba palabras para decirlo. Confiaba en Naruto, en que cambiaría el mundo, el mundo shinobi podrido y lleno de guerras en que vivían. Lo haría, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Por ello, como Kazekage de Sunagakure había prestado su plena lealtad a él. Y aguardaría el día en que se convirtiera en Hokage. Hasta entonces, lo protegería con su vida, por el bien de su aldea y de todos aquellos que dependían de él. Lo haría, porque ese era su deber como Kazekage, y esa era su deuda como persona. Y lo hacía, porque quería. No porque debía, porque eso siempre lo había tenido sin cuidado.

—¡Oy, Naruto! —la voz de Shikamaru rompió el silencio—. Es problemático pero debo escoltarlos a la entrada... Y tú estás reteniéndonos.

El rubio sonrió y rascó su nuca, pero no se marchó. Optó por acompañarlos. Por ir con ellos hasta la entrada. Ya regresaría a entrenar, ya volvería a su entrenamiento y retomaría su dedicación. De momento, escoltaría a su amigo a la entrada de la aldea. Porque para Naruto, eso era Gaara. Aún cuando nunca había dicho la palabra en voz alta, aún cuando nunca lo había etiquetado. Gaara, más que nadie, lo comprendía y sabía que era mutuo. Que ambos lo sabían, lo comprendían, la soledad. Que allí donde fuera, los Jinchuuriki eran tratados como monstruos. Como amenazas. Que eran ignorados, rechazados. Pero ellos no eran monstruos. Eran simples humanos.

Finalmente, y tras caminar otros quince minutos por las alborotadas calles de Konoha, llegaron a la entrada, donde Matsuri y Sari aguardaban. Hacia delante, se extendía el camino de regreso a su hogar. Al desierto. Y a Sunagakure. Hacia atrás, Konoha. Allí, donde había encontrado más humanidad –cuando ni siquiera sabía, o más bien recordaba, qué era eso- que en su propio lugar de nacimiento. Mientras contemplaba el sol en lo alto, aguardó las despedidas correspondientes. Y una vez todos estuvieron listos, junto con Matsuri y Sari, se dispusieron a marcharse. Sin embargo, ni bien puso un pie por fuera del límite de la aldea, se detuvo. Detrás de él, una vez más, se oía un jadeo y unos pequeños pasos que se habían detenido. Aunque, esta vez, la voz que habló era más suave y pequeña, y claramente femenina.

—G-Gaa... —jadeó— G-Gaara-kun...

De soslayo, la observó intentar enderezarse. Sin embargo, su postura empequeñecida resultaba clara. Una vez más, ante la presencia de él, se sentía cohibida. Tímida. Avergonzada. Había ido hasta allí, como una tonta, y ni siquiera sabía qué era aquello que quería decirle. Qué era aquello que la había movido hasta ese lugar. Además, Naruto estaba allí, presente y observándola con curiosidad, y ello no ayudaba —Y-Yo... esto... —susurró, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos índice.

Dubitativa, alternó la mirada entre el rubio y el Kazekage. Ambos la observaban expectantes. Pero, ¿qué podía decir? No sabía siquiera cómo se sentía. Amaba a Naruto, de eso estaba segura, y siempre lo haría; pues la había salvado del infierno llamado soledad. La había hecho sentirse menos invisible, más útil. Le había permitido creer que podía cambiar si lo deseaba, que –si se esforzaba- podía lograr lo que deseara. Que no tenía que permitir que nadie la llamara perdedora, y que ella misma no tenía que creerse esas palabras. Le había dado un significado, un impulso, un sueño. Le había dado fuerzas –aún sin saberlo-, le había dado ánimos. Valor. Por años, lo había observado y había querido ser como él, fuerte, decidido; había querido tener siquiera una pizca del coraje que el rubio tenía. Había querido caminar junto a él también, ser esa persona importante para el Jinchuuriki. Secretamente, eso era todo lo que había deseado. Ser alguien importante, para él, para _alguien_. Ser necesitada por alguien. Había deseado ser necesitaba por Naruto, pero tal deseo –ingenuo quizá- no se había cumplido. Ella no era Sakura, no era bonita y fuerte y simplemente no era ella, y jamás podría serlo. Jamás podría llenar ese hueco, llenar ese deseo de él. Jamás, sin importar cuanto hiciera o se esforzara, podría ser ella. Y dolía, y había llorado nuevamente –aún cuando se había prometido no volver a hacerlo- por ello mucho tiempo. Pero ya no lo hacía. Y, si, aún amaba a Naruto y probablemente siempre lo haría –de una forma u otra- porque le debía la vida. Porque le debía el haberla ayudado a ponerse de pie cuando no parecía haber motivo alguno para hacerlo. Porque le había inspirado a desear más.

Y, por mucho tiempo se había sentido pequeña, ínfima, inútil. Había sentido que no valía nada, que no era suficiente. Que era patética –inclusive- y que por más que se esforzara nadie la reconocería jamás. Que era invisible. Pero _él_ había llegado y la había visto. En el dibujo de su vida, ella siempre había estado en el fondo. Siempre el fondo de esa figura que era alguien más. Siempre a la sombra de alguien más, tantas veces a la sombra. Fuese su hermana Hanabi, Neji, sus compañeros de equipo o Sakura. En su vida, ella siempre había sido alguien secundario. Pero Gaara la había visto a _ella_, solitaria, dolida, perdida –como él-, en el fondo y había hecho de ella la figura, solo ella. No como la sombra de alguien más, o como ese intento de ser que nunca logró ser, sino como era ella. Nadie más. Había reconocido su existencia. No la había hecho sentirse menos invisible, a diferencia de Naruto, la había hecho _visible_, algo que nunca nadie antes había logrado. Y lo había hecho con solo muy poco.

—G-Gaara-kun... y-yo... u-ummm... —se removió incómoda. Sabía que todos la estaban mirando, y sabía que todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras. Pero no podía retractarse, no ahora. No cuando había ido hasta allí, no cuando se había armado de valor. _Y-Yo... yo s-se que puedo... _Por eso, y con el semblante ardiendo, cerró los ojos, tomó aire, y balbuceó en un tono muy bajito las siguientes palabras. Causando, por la pena y el apuro, que estas tropezaran entre sí—. Y-Yo creo... n-no... esto... y-yo quisiera... c-creo... que s-sería a-agradable... volver a v-verte... y... u-uh... —finalmente, hizo una reverencia— G-Gracias...

Él asintió, e ignorando las miradas de los demás en su persona volvió la vista al frente. Al horizonte. _Hyuuga Hinata, ¿no?_. En el interior de su pecho, la sensación punzante había retornado y ahora estaba seguro que era ella la causa. Aunque nunca lo hubiese dudado realmente. Que era ella, de lo que Yashamaru había estado hablando todo el tiempo. De lo que Naruto hablaba, cuando hablaba con tal devoción de la ninja médico que estaba en su equipo. Era ella, la definición que había estado buscando. La conexión faltante entre el entendimiento y la comprensión de los vínculos. De los lazos. _Quiero trabajar duro para que los demás acepten mi existencia. _Ella entendía eso, más que nadie, igual que Naruto. Ella lo entendía, lo había sentido en carne propia. La tristeza. El dolor. _Sufrimiento, tristeza y alegría... Poder compartirlos con otra persona..._ Como Naruto, como Hinata. Todos ellos lo entendían. Ella, como _él_, le había enseñado y ahora comprendía más. _Un día, quiero que alguien me necesite, también. _Si, esas habían sido sus palabras.Y, quizá, ese día –que había creído kilométricamente lejano- estaba más cerca de lo que había creído. Más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Hinata sonrió gentilmente –muy gentilmente-, sonrojada, comprendiendo el gesto de él al instante. Si, ella también lo veía. Igual que él. Estaba cerca, muy cerca —A-Adiós G-Gaara-kun... —susurró. _A-Adiós... _


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, y por razones más que obvias, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

**14/14**

Último capítulo y Epílogo. Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Dado que este es el último capítulo decidí subirlo un poco más temprano. Como siempre, y para no perder la costumbre (no a estas alturas de la historia =P) quiero agradecerles. A todos, de verdad, se los agradezco. El que me hayan dado una oportunidad y a mi historia y el que hayan llegado hasta acá. Y dado también que hoy es el final, decidí liberarlos de mi fastidiosa nota de autor y dejarlos para que lean. Agradecimientos especiales al final. Ojalá les guste... (y si no es mucha molestia me encantaría saber que les pareció, me ayudaría mucho, gracias desde ya). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo**

**

* * *

**

Epílogo

"Un mundo un poquito menos solitario"

* * *

Había estado entrenando duro, aquellos meses, había estado esforzándose al máximo, con ánimos reforzados. Con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón, se había entrenado. Día y noche. Noche y día. Aún bajo la lluvia, había dado todo de sí para mejorar. Para hacerse más fuerte, para adquirir más confianza. Una vez más, las palmas de sus manos estaban raspadas, la piel de sus yemas hecha pequeños jirones, al igual que la de sus rodillas bajo el pantalón, pero eso no le importaba. Nada de ello importaba. El dolor físico no era nada, nada comparado con el dolor que la había llevado a donde estaba. El dolor por no ser reconocida. Pero eso era lo que la había fortalecido también, lo que la había hecho quien era y lo que la había ubicado en el punto en que se encontraba ahora. Y, si pudiera cambiarlo, si pudiera cambiar algo –el sufrimiento y el dolor, y la tristeza y las lágrimas- no estaba segura de si lo haría. Si, había sufrido, se había rendido, había sido débil, pero había logrado sobreponerse. Ahora tenía personas que la apreciaban, personas que la reconocían. Personas que eran importantes para ella. Personas que proteger. Las mismas que la hacían seguir moviéndose. Por ellos, quería ser fuerte, quería ser mejor. No una decepción, no un carga o una molestia para los demás –como siempre había sido-, sino alguien. Como todos ellos, Hinata quería ser _alguien_. Quería dejar de ser _nadie_, quería dejar de estar a la sombra. Y, por _él_, por un instante, lo había sentido. Qué se sentía eso. Qué se sentía ser, por una vez, aquella que alguien más veía. No como una suave canción ambiental de fondo, sino como algo más. Algo más para alguien. Algo importante.

Por ello, entrenaba, se esforzaba, caía y se ponía de pie para seguir andando, porque no había nada más. En la vida, no había nada más —N-Neji-nii-san... por f-favor —susurró, poniéndose en posición— v-ven a mi... c-con todas tus fuerzas...

Los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente. Tal petición, Hinata nunca había realizado. Pero había algo distinto en ella, ligeramente distinto que un observador habitual hubiera pasado desapercibido. Sus ojos, habitualmente blancos y tristes y vacíos, llameaban con una determinación que rozaba aquella que había visto esa vez durante el examen chuunin, y a la vez no se parecía en nada. Era más intensa, tanto que su postura lucía más delicada y no vacilante como lo hacía habitualmente. Las puntas de sus cuatro dedos extendidos, no temblaban ni tiritaban –ni siquiera ínfimamente- y el pulgar curvado hacia adentro, contra la palma, permanecía firmemente presionado. Hinata lucía... resuelta. Su voluntad no parecía flaquear en ningún instante. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que la había visto de aquella forma. A lo largo de los años, la heredera del clan había cambiado –aunque no de forma tan notoria como todos los demás- y Neji había notado que en batalla podía ser bastante osada, aún cuando permanecía delicada y grácil, y determinada. Más aún, cuando se trataba de proteger o defender a alguien. Sin embargo, esta vez esa percepción que emanaba de ella era aún mayor. Por lo que, indudablemente, asintió. Quería ver hasta donde podía llegar.

En el exacto instante en que el Hyuuga accedió, Hinata corrió a él con todos sus fuerzas y ambas manos listas para impactar. Por supuesto, el arduo entrenamiento de Neji y su gran agilidad le permitieron eludir el ataque, pero ella no retrocedió ni estableció una distancia segura. Sino que continuó intentando golpearlo con ambas palmas, forzándolo a él a esforzarse más y más para esquivarla. _¿Cuándo Hinata-sama, se volvió tan rápida? _Agachándose, logró eludir el último golpe –aunque este rozó la punta de su cabello y el chakra cortó unas hebras- y retrocedió. Respirando agitadamente, Hinata recobró el completo equilibrio de su cuerpo. _Y-Yo quiero s-ser fuerte... como G-Gaara-kun... y c-como Naruto-kun también... Yo quiero... por mi misma... _

—H-Hakke... Sanjūni Shō—una vez más, Neji se vio sorprendido—. D-Dos... —él logró esquivarlos— C-Cuatros... —uno de ellos, el primero, impactó en el hombro izquierdo de él, los otros tres pudo eludirlos una vez más— Ocho... —todos ellos, todos sus golpes, pasaron de largo— D-Dieciséis... —fallaron. _Yo puedo h-hacerlo_— Treinta y dos.

Desafortunadamente para él, aún cuando pudo eludir los primeros treinta y uno. El último, el número treinta y dos, impactó de lleno –una vez más- en el mismo hombro. Inutilizándoselo por completo. Claramente tomado con la guardia baja, y fastidiado por haber sido siquiera tocado cuando habitualmente nadie –ningún oponente- lograba hacer eso, apretó los dientes y comenzó a girar a toda velocidad —¡Hakkeshō Kaiten!

Un giro del chakra la alcanzó y la envió girando hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo. Aún así, exhausta –pues si bien era cierto que había aumentado su velocidad y fuerza, aún no podía mantener el nuevo ritmo por demasiado tiempo-, se puso cuidadosamente de pie y sin detenerse a pensar en su dolor dos veces, volvió a correr hacia él. Neji, aún con el brazo inmovilizado, continuó rechazando los ataques de ella con la única mano hábil que le quedaba. Logrando aprovechar los huecos de ella para impactar una vez en su costado y otra en el brazo opuesto al suyo. Hinata, con su determinación, también logró golpearlo nuevamente; pero su energía se estaba reduciendo a ritmos alarmantes. Por aquellos días, había entrenado demasiado y quizá había abusado de su cuerpo. Su chakra estaba baja.

—Hinata-sama, sería prudente que termináramos el combate acá —dijo él. Notando que el flujo de ella estaba disminuyendo alarmantemente en su sistema.

Pero, aún así, ella negó con la cabeza —P-Pero... Neji-n-nii-san... yo p-puedo...

—Además, parece que alguien se acerca a la casa —interceptó el castaño, haciendo desaparecer las marcas de su Byakugan lentamente. Ella hizo lo mismo, y esperó la aparición de dicha persona. Por alguna razón, su corazón latía acelerado, como anticipando algo...

Sin embargo, la sensación de ansiedad disminuyó lentamente al ver de quien se trataba. Dando media vuelta, se volvió a Neji, hizo una reverencia —G-Gracias... Neji-nii-san... por entrenar c-conmigo... —y se apresuró a la entrada. Solo para encontrarse con el rostro alegre de su compañero de equipo—. K-Kiba-kun... ¿q-qué haces... a-aquí...?

—Oy, Hinata. Si no te conociera creería que esperabas ver a alguien más y que no estás contenta con mi presencia —bromeó. Akamaru, junto a su amo, soltó un alegre ladrido de asentimiento.

La joven Hyuuga negó apresuradamente con la cabeza, sonrojándose en el proceso —¡N-No... no es e-eso K-Kiba-kun...! e-es solo... que... yo no quise...

Una vez más, él solo se limitó a carcajear alegremente. Era muy fácil, en efecto, ella se lo dejaba siempre muy fácil y él no podía evitar la posibilidad de hacerla sonrojarse e incomodarla —Oy, Oy, es broma.

—O-Oh... —susurró, con voz suave—. E-Eso fue c-cruel... Kiba-kun... —le había hecho creer que lo había ofendido, que lo había hecho sentirse mal, y ella no había querido eso. Nunca querría hacerle sentir eso. Él era importante para ella. Y se alegraba que ahora Kiba hubiera vuelto a ser él mismo, alegre y bromista, como no lo había sido en los últimos meses (pues aún cuando Kiba había intentado disimularlo, ella lo había notado perfectamente). Por razones que ella no comprendía, y que él no había querido aclarar. Shino, por otro lado, no se había preocupado por esto. Quizá su otro compañero de equipo sabía porque.

—Si, si. Tienes razón. Lo siento Hinata.

—Y... ummm... e-esto Kiba-kun, ¿qué haces a-aquí?

Él se palmeó la frente —¡Oh, cierto! Casi lo olvido. Tenemos una misión. Por eso estoy aquí. Tsunade-sama nos espera en su despacho.

—¿U-Una... m-misión...? ¿Shino-kun, i-irá?

El castaño se encogió de hombros. Y sin notarlo, ambos habían comenzado a caminar hacia la torre donde se encontraba el despacho de la Hokage, cerca de las grandes cabezas talladas en piedra. Se sentía agradable, solo caminar de esa forma. Últimamente no había visto demasiado a Kiba, y lo extrañaba. Era su amigo, su compañero de equipo, aquel que lo hacía lucir todo fácil. Con él, estando en su compañía, Hinata siempre se sentía cómoda. Era familiar, y alegre, y sus bromas tontas –que siempre molestaban a Shino- le sonsacaban pequeñas sonrisas. Aún cuando le jugaba bromas a ella, y la hacía sonrojarse, le agradaba.

—No lo se. Solo me enviaron a buscarte.

—O-Oh... O-Ok —lo observó de reojo, y luego su mirada blanca se posó en el cielo—. Ummm... ¿Kiba-kun?

Él parpadeó al verla dubitativa —¿Si?

—¿T-Tú crees... que yo podría... ser J-Jounin...? —prácticamente, susurró. Durante aquellos últimos meses lo había pensado mucho, había entrenado mucho pensando en ello y se había esforzado. No quería quedarse atrás. Y, ahora que Hanabi era un chuunin, quizá fuera el momento de que ella se convirtiera en un Jounin. Pero, ¿estaba lista para ello?

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en los labios de él —¡Claro que si! Si es lo que tú quieres... yo puedo ayudarte a entrenar.

Sus facciones se iluminaron y sus ojos habitualmente blancos y opacos brillaron alegres —¿D-De verdad... Kiba-kun...? ¿T-Tú h-harías... e-eso...?

Él rascó su nuca avergonzado —Heh. ¡Claro! Somos camaradas, ¿verdad?

Una pequeña sonrisa tímida se dibujó en ella —S-Si... G-Gracias... Kiba-kun...

Finalmente, llegaron a la gran escalera de piedra y con lentitud comenzaron a subir. Escalón por escalón, piedra por piedra, hasta que llegaron al último. Una vez allí, Kiba golpeó la puerta de entrada –anunciando su llegada- y sin esperar respuesta alguna desde adentro, empujó ambos portones grandes de madera y se dispuso a ingresar. Hinata no estaba tan segura de que aquello estuviera bien —E-Esto... espera Kiba-kun... ¿-no deberíamos e-esperar...?

Pero él la ignoró, dedicándole una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa –colmillos expuestos y todo- e ingresó. Tímidamente, la joven Hyuuga lo siguió detrás. Una vez dentro, notó que además de Tsunade y Shizune, se encontraban Naruto y Shikamaru.

—E-Esto... B-Buenos días Hokage-sama... S-Shizune-san... —hizo una educada reverencia y luego se volvió a las otras dos personas presentes—. Buenos d-días... N-Naruto-kun... Shikamaru-kun...

El rubio se alborotó ante el saludo y devolvió el gesto con gran efusividad, tal y como era él —¡Oy, buen día a ti también Hinata!

Sonrojada, volvió la vista al frente y se enderezó. Aguardando las instrucciones para la misión por la cual los habían convocado. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieta, nerviosa. No tenía motivo real para estarlo, era simplemente una sensación.

—Oy, Hinata. ¿Estás bien? —chistó por lo bajo Kiba, notándola inquieta. Ella, evitando mirarlo y aún con la vista al frente, asintió.

—E-estoy bien... K-Kiba-kun...

La Hokage, apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos de una de sus manos con los de la otra, frente a su rostro, echó un último vistazo a la petición y comentó —Los detalles de dicha misión no me fueron enviados. Simplemente se me solicitó que los enviara a ustedes.

—¿Nosotros? ¡¿Por qué nosotros vieja Tsunade?

La mujer frunció el entrecejo —¡Naruto, no me llames vieja! Y no se. Simplemente lo hicieron. En fin, como decía...

—¡Pero, pero! ¿A dónde vamos?

La vena en la temple de la voluptuosa rubia comenzó a palpitar contra su piel. Como siempre, Naruto la estaba sacando de quicio. Sin embargo, esta vez fue Shikamaru quien intervino. Mirando al rubio con expresión de tedio —Oy, Naruto... Deja de interrumpir y lo sabremos.

Tsunade asintió, satisfecha, y sin más rodeos –para evitar próximas interrupciones- lo dijo —La misión es en Sunagakure. El Kazekage les dará los detalles una vez allá.

_¿K-Ka-Kazekage...? __G-Gaara-kun? _Divertida, la voluptuosa mujer observó con curiosidad la forma en que, repentinamente, Hinata había empezado a sudar frío y la forma en que sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par, y cómo su habitualmente pálida complexión parecía fosforecer con un brillo carmesí prácticamente innatural. De hecho, si no conociera previamente a la pobre muchacha, creería que sonrojarse tanto era humanamente imposible. Ahora comprendía a qué se había referido Temari —Partirán mañana temprano.

* * *

Apresurada, se vistió con sus ropas habituales, se amarró el protector alrededor del cuello –donde siempre lo llevaba-, se subió el cierre de su chamarra blanca y lavanda. Se arrojó la mochila al hombro, y se colocó sus sandalias al salir por la puerta. Una vez afuera, notó que el sol recién comenzaba a aparecer en lo alto trayendo claridad consigo. Pero no le prestó demasiada importancia. Apresurando el paso, y cuidando de no tropezar en el camino, se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea. Solo para notar que no había nadie allí al llegar.

—P-Parece... que ll-llegué t-temprano... —susurró para sí, contemplando los alrededores. Nadie, en las calles aún no había nadie. Nadie paseando, nadie retornando de alguna misión a tempranas horas de la mañana, nadie. Estaba sola. Suspirando, bajó la cabeza hasta posar sus ojos en sus pies. Quizá el nerviosismo la había hecho pensar que llegaba tarde, y por ello se había apresurado. No quería llegar tarde, no cuando quería probar que era de fiar. Que se podía contar con ella en misiones. No como una carga, sino como un miembro más del equipo. No cuando pronto –y si se esforzaba lo suficiente- sería Jounin. O, quizá, solo quizá, se sentía nerviosa porque tendría que volverlo a ver a él. _¿Qué pensara G-Gaara-kun... cuando m-me vea allá...? _Negó con la cabeza. Eso era algo que no podía saber, pero no podía evitar pensar en ello tampoco. Aunque, en verdad, temía más en cómo pudiera reaccionar ella. ¿Y si hacía el ridículo? ¿Y si tartamudeaba tanto que ni siquiera podía decirle "Hola"? ¿Y si se sonrojaba más de lo que se había sonrojado en su vida? ¿Y si volvía a perder el conocimiento como la última vez...? _N-No... _Se había prometido que no volvería a actuar como una tonta ante él. Que, cuando lo volviera a ver, sería más fuerte. Más firme. Se había esforzado mucho hasta entonces. E incluso había intentado controlarse aún más al hablar, había intentado no tartamudear tanto, y no susurrar tanto. Alzar la voz, para que pudieran oírla. Y se había prometido no desmayarse más. Además, ¿cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante él? No lo sabía. Si, estaba nerviosa, de esa forma que solo había sentido cuando Naruto estaba cerca. Y se sentía tonta por ello, porque no debería sentirse así. ¿Verdad?

—¡Oy, Hinata! —una voz animada la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Al enderezarse, sonrojada, se volteó a ver a los recién llegados. Se trataba de Kiba y Naruto, el segundo de los cuales era quien había hablado. El primero, por otro lado, venía sonriente y con Akamaru a su lado.

—H-Hola Kiba-kun... N-Naruto-kun... —el primero hizo un gesto con la mano y caminó hasta quedar al lado de ella. Naruto, por otro lado, se paró frente a Hinata, observándola aún con una sonrisa propia de él.

—¡Vaya, Hinata! Llegaste temprano.

Ruborizada ligeramente, asintió —E-Esto...s-si...

Solo para ser interrumpida por Kiba, quien sonreía bufonamente y tenía una mano alzada para que todos la vieran —Ya sabes... es porque va a ver a su... —movió el único dedo extendido, el meñique, alegremente. Sus largos colmillos asomando bajo su labio superior lo hacían lucir más pícaro a la par de que decía aquello.

A modo alarmante, la temperatura bajo su piel ascendió así como el color que esta fue adquiriendo —¡K-Kiba-kun...! —balbuceó— E-Eso no...

Naruto exclamó, sonriendo maliciosamente de lado a lado —¡Ohhh!

Hinata se volteó al rubio negando violentamente con la cabeza, aún más abochornada que antes —N-No eso... n-no es... c-cierto... él no...

La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió en expresión pensativa —Espera, ¿quién es su... ya sabes? —dijo, haciendo el mismo gesto con el dedo meñique.

Kiba se abofeteó la frente en respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle cuan estúpido y despistado podía hacer, alguien se le adelantó —Oy, Naruto... además de problemático, estúpido...

El mencionado se volvió con el puño en el aire, agitándolo imprudentemente, hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz —¡¿A quién le dices estúpido, estúpido? —la furia del momento desapareció al ver quien era su interlocutor—. ¿Uh? ¿Y tú Shikamaru cuando apareciste?

El moreno chasqueó la lengua —¡Tsk! Llegué hace unos minutos...

Kiba se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja —¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

—Demasiado problemático —replicó, desgarbado y con expresión de cansancio. Era obvio, por su semblante, que el miembro del clan Nara no estaba en absoluto feliz por haber sido despertado a las seis de la madrugada de la cama para partir en una misión. Menos aún, una que requería algo tan problemático como lo era el cruzar el desierto. Pero estaba allí, y con tedio o sin este, era el líder y como líder debía hacer lo que correspondía. Aún cuando preferiría estar durmiendo—. Como sea... ¿Nos vamos?

Hinata, observó al recién llegado agradecida de haber forzado a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo a olvidar el asunto. Pues, aunque se había prometido a sí misma no volver a desmayarse, temía hacerlo si aquella conversación continuaba. O quizá no, pero estaba segura que se moriría de la vergüenza si Naruto comprendía de quien había estado hablando Kiba. _Él n-no es... no.. .e-es... _Negó para sí misma con la cabeza. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en aquello. De momento, tenían la misión por delante y debía concentrarse y procurar hacerla lo mejor posible. Esa era su meta y la lograría.

Aún así, se sintió abatida cuando notó que no era capaz de dejar de pensar en todas las inseguridades que sentía y en todas las dudas que tenía y todos los temores que no dejaban de invadir su cabeza. Quería concentrarse en la misión, realmente quería hacerlo, pero no podía hacerlo del todo. No podía poner todo de ella en ello, porque su mente estaba en otro lado. Y en vez de lucir confiada, como había logrado hacerlo aquel último tiempo, y en vez de lucir calma, lucía dubitativa y sabía que el tono rosado de sus mejillas había llegado para quedarse. No obstante, intentaba distraerse con el panorama. Aunque sin saber cuando, este había desaparecido. Hasta el último árbol había desaparecido, así como lo había hecho la hierba bajo sus pies. Ya no había flores, ni insectos o aves. Ya no había nada bonito para contemplar, porque realmente no había nada. Solo arena, y dunas y dunas, y rocas del color de la arena, y más arena. De vez en cuando, podían contemplar un cactus pero Hinata no los encontraba tan agradables como las plantas que había en Konoha. Además, el sol estaba hiriendo su delicada piel de porcelana. Y con las ventiscas habituales, arena se metía en sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Reconoció la voz de su amigo al instante. Frotándose los ojos fuertemente, asintió —S-Si... Solo... m-me entró arena e-en los ojos... Kiba-kun, estoy b-bien...

Él asintió y por un par de horas más continuaron caminando. Subiendo y bajando por el irregular terreno desértico. A veces, Hinata tropezaba con una piedra o enterraba su pie en un pozo de arena, pero hasta el momento había logrado no caer. Aún así, se había sentido avergonzada por cometer tales tontería; pero a nadie parecía importarle realmente. Nadie se había burlado de ella, al menos, no aún. Sin embargo, el calor se estaba haciendo más y más insoportable. Tanto era así, que su vista se nublaba de vez en vez. E, incluso, una vez, había confundido un cactus con una persona. Y se había ridiculizado a sí misma diciéndolo –en su inocencia- en voz alta, pero de eso también había pasado un tiempo considerable –o quizá era su distorsionada percepción del tiempo- porque nadie se acordaba ya.

Por un instante, algo llamó su atención. Creyó haber visto algo en la distancia. Un punto rojo, como una pequeña llamarada en medio del desierto. Y, esperanzada, frotó sus ojos temiendo que se tratara de un espejismo –pues había oído de ellos en ocasiones previas-, pero al volver a abrir sus orbes argentos, notó que no estaba imaginándolo. Que no se trataba de un sueño. Y, a medida que se fueron acercando más y más, descubrió que había estado en lo cierto. Se trataba de Gaara, quien los aguardaba junto a Temari erguido en la fisura entre la formación rocosa que era la entrada de la aldea de la Arena. E inmediatamente se volvió demasiado conciente de sí misma, demasiado tímida, demasiado cohibida. Se sintió demasiado pendiente de todo, de cosas que habitualmente ni siquiera consideraba o de las cuales no se percataba. Como la forma en que su respiración, al inhalar, se cortaba y al exhalar se hacía pequeña. O la forma en que su corazón embestía una y otra vez contra la prisión ósea que lo mantenía en su lugar. O la forma en que caminaba y daba pequeños pasos como queriendo postergar el momento. De hecho, sin quererlo, sus ojos se clavaron en sus pies y de allí no se movieron; a la par de que cientos de incertidumbres volvían a atravesarle la cabeza. Una a una. Haciéndola sentirse aún más pequeña.

Pero entonces lo recordó, aquellos meses de esfuerzo y entrenamiento, aquellos meses en que había decidido mejorar su tartamudeo y aprender a alzar la voz para ser oída. Su determinación de no volver a lucir débil, frágil y temerosa delante de él. Nunca más. No, esa no era la imagen que quería dar. No podía retornar a su pequeño caparazón y ocultarse en su interior. Así que, armándose de valor –y tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire- alzó la mirada decidida. Solo para encontrarse, sus ojos blancos, con los impávidos y traslúcidos aguamarina de él, a no más de un par de metros de distancia. _Esta v-vez... no... n-no desviaré l-la mirada... Yo no... _

Y no lo hizo. Aún cuando sintió el rubor retornar a sus mejillas y aún cuando retrajo sus brazos frente a su pecho al notar que él estaba observándola por completo, no lo hizo. Por alguna razón, se sentía correcto –extrañamente correcto-, se sentía bien. Y había temido que al verlo lo sintiera como un extraño, y se había preguntado si no era así como se sentía Naruto cada vez que volvía a verlo dada la naturaleza de su relación, pero eso no sucedió. No lo sintió de esa forma. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había sentido de esa forma. Desde el inicio, con tan solo verlo a los ojos, había comprendido que él era como ella. Que Gaara, como Hinata, estaba y había estado solo. Que él, al igual que ella, aún buscaba un sentido (ese mismo sentido del que Naruto les había enseñado). Y ahora que volvía a verlo, la sensación retornaba una vez más. Retornaba a ella. Y se sentía feliz, inusualmente feliz, sin razón aparente. Se sentía cálida. Se sentía bien, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Y sabía que él también lo sentía, una diminuta, casi ínfima sonrisa (de la que nadie más que ella parecía percatarse) lo delataba, fuera lo que eso fuera; sabía que él también lo veía. Que él también había alcanzado ese estado de comprensión mutua. Y, por primera vez, el Kazekage –con sus 18 años de vida- le pareció un niño, aún a pesar de su rango y de las ojeras. Su rostro masculino se le hizo infantil. Y él también la vio pequeña –pero no patética, como la había visto en otras ocasiones-, diminuta. Y él también lo comprendió, como Hinata. Él también comprendió. Que, en definitiva, eso era lo que eran. Niños, niños pequeños y perdidos. Niños que por mucho tiempo se habían ocultado en lugares recónditos de sus cabezas donde podían fingir ser amados. Aún si nunca habían conocido el amor, jugaban a hacerlo. Por mucho tiempo, quizá, lo habían hecho. Jugado. Buscado, eso que ni siquiera sabían donde encontrar. Y no se habían rendido. Habían seguido jugando, y quizá aún lo hacían. Porque el juego era la única forma de conocer que tenían. Y porque, quizá, de esa forma, el mundo era un poquito menos solitario,

para él,

_...Un día, quiero que alguien me necesite, también..._

para ella.

_...U-Un día... _

_q-quiero serle útil a a-alguien más..._

_Q-Quiero ser... r-reconocida..._

Al fin y al cabo, eso era todo lo que ellos habían estado buscando.

Todo lo que ellos querían.

Y, finalmente, lo habían encontrado.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: daniela, rocio, Uzumaki zoe, Klan-destino, Lucia991, Juno 01, Love Sephiroth, layill, o0oFreyao0o, Raven Granger, gaahina eterniti, ayu-chaan. Misery Tonks (el orden es aleatorio y no sigue ningún tipo de preferencia por uno que por otro. Si olvidé a alguien o repetí, perdón de verdad, no fue mi intención). Gracias, y ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
